Macaria
by mythica magic
Summary: Post-apocalyptic AU. Human women were all but wiped out when the demons took over. What few remain have gone into hiding or concealed their true gender. When Kagome hears news of an orphaned little girl, she'll stop at nothing to protect her from the dangers of the world- including the city of demons and the infamous Killing Perfection. But is he friend or foe? Sesskag
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: This fic will contain dark themes** (as I'm sure you've guessed since reading the summery.) So yes, there will be rape, allusions to sexual assault and general apocalypse grim stuff. If you are easily triggered by rape or allusions to rape, I suggest not reading this. A warning will be placed at the start of each chapter if they contain sensitive material._

_ One thing I will spoil right off the bat is to say that Rin won't be the victim of this. I don't really care if that kills any suspense, I just don't want you guys worrying about if I'll write something that grim. Women are essentially seen as cattle or tools for achieving status or pleasure in this AU, but I ain't no George RR Martin. Kagome will probably come across as a tad OOC in the beginning but circumstances have shaped her into someone rougher._

* * *

**Chapter One**

Dryness coated her tongue, and she swallowed, trying to push away thirst in vain. Water sloshed like a loud, constant reminder within her container, but Kagome ignored it. She needed to save it. Just in case.

She was unused to water being so scarce, but she'd trekked further out into unfamiliar territory than initially planned. The wildlife in her area had been thinned a little too much, numbers dwindling. Kagome hoped it was just a case of the animals moving to new locations and not over hunting, but she suspected the latter.

Hearing something like an engine, Kagome dropped down onto her stomach. She was uncaring when her chin scraped a rock, barely reacting as she kept low. The dirt road a little ways to her left had been a good way of keeping track of her location on the map, but it didn't come without dangers.

A cloud of dirt was kicked up, engine roaring as a truck lurched around a corner. Kagome could hear laughter as she stayed still, hidden by the thin bushes. As tires screeched on the ground, throwing dried earth into the air, the vehicle raced along the roads, climbing higher up the hill and disappearing around another corner. Kagome exhaled, holding still and pressing her ear to the earth. Not sensing the tell-tale slight tremors of more cars, she stood.

Dusting herself off, Kagome removed a twig from her short black hair, which had been pulled back into a ponytail. She adjusted her clothing over her flat chest, double and then triple checking her bindings hadn't come loose.

She then continued walking like nothing had occurred. But her heartbeat was racing.

Unscrewing the lid, Kagome took a swig from her container.

* * *

She'd had to make camp, allowing herself sleep just a few hours during the day before pressing on again.

After reaching the trading site a little later into the afternoon, Kagome glanced over her map, warily approaching. She liked summer. Despite the heat and the way sweat pricked the back of her neck, Kagome found it much preferable to the approaching Autumn, _dreading_ the Winter on its heels. The days were already growing colder, never mind the longer nights.

Dusty old caravans and trailers that looked as though they'd been stationary for decades awaited her. Kagome rapped on the metal side of one, lingering in the shade.

"Eh? Who is it?" A slurring voice rang out. Kagome eased back as an old man stumbled out from the trailer, nose red and eyes half-lidded. She could smell the booze even before spying the bottle in his hand.

"I'm just passing through. Is it okay if I use your well?" She asked in her usual gruff voice, having gotten used to roughing the edges of her natural one. The man eyed her for just a little too long, but Kagome didn't react. "If you have any wears for trading, I'll take a look at those too," she threw in.

His mouth stretched wide beneath his white, bushy moustache. "That's more like it," he said amiably, waddling back inside to root through some things. She could hear the clanking of glass bottles among them.

Kagome busied herself with approaching the well, conscious of the way she walked even though it had practically become second nature to emulate a man. Still, around actual men, she was much more keenly aware of her acting. Reaching over the rim of the well, she felt her face flush- gritting her teeth when she realised her back had arched. Presenting her rear. Quickly straightening, Kagome hoped no one had noticed, distractedly lowering the bucket and holding onto the rope tightly as she eased it down. Even little things like that were dangerous.

The man somewhere behind her wandered out into the dusty courtyard, setting down a crate of goods on an old picnic table. He gestured to them with a flourish as she pulled the bucket back up, trying not to spill the water.

"Take a look and pick what ya like, stranger."

Kagome nodded, lifting the bucket out and carefully filling her containers. After securing the caps, she wandered over.

Picking out a dirty magazine, Kagome pretended to be interested, thumbing through it. Some pages stuck together with a sticky substance she did not want to identify. The old man had settled down into a deck chair, fanning his flushed skin. Kagome figured it had less to do with the weather and more to do with his warm blood as he took another drink of his beer.

She set the magazine down and brought out a set of matches.

"Rare find, eh? Sure beats all that time wasted setting up a fire."

Kagome rose a brow. She wasn't going to buy something to produce flames she could easily make with the right tools. Plus she had some of her own left. "How much?" She asked anyway.

"Hmm five tokens."

"T-tokens?" Kagome's blood froze. Her heart skittered in her chest, hammering wildly.

He let out a round of howling guttural laughter, holding his large belly. "Calm down, heh, you nearly looked as frightened as a girl there!"

Kagome laughed, swallowing her panic and elbowing him. "Heh! Don't you wish!"

The old man laughed louder, wiping his eye. He then tapped the crate, "keep lookin' ya joker. You got any veal to trade?"

She smiled and continued sorting through the junk, "no, just venison."

"Tch, woulda loved some veal."

Kagome was about to answer when the sound of an engine drew closer. She tensed, feeling like it were a prelude to exactly what she feared. A group.

From behind a dirt mound, an open top pick-up truck skidded into the old trading station, coming to a stop. A couple of men jumped out as others lazed in the back, nursing bottles or holding weapons.

"Oi Mushin!" One of the men called, grinning sharply. "You're not gonna believe this!"

"Mn?"

The man with a mohawk wandered over, his clothes tattered. "A girl's been found!" He breathed, eyes wide and shining. "Can you believe it? A real-life actual girl!"

Kagome's limbs had frozen, her hand resting on a bottle of old perfume. Shaking herself, she carried on sorting through the wears. Picking out some bullets perfect for a handgun, she casually glanced at the men. Slipping some into her pocket, she thumbed through a brochure to old New York.

"Slow down, feh…" Mushin took a swig of his beer, letting out a disgruntled noise. "A girl? Not a woman?"

Another man shook his head, adjusting his torn leather jacket. He picked up one of Mushin's beer bottles and tossed a bag of some sort of food at him as payment.

"Nah, the body of a woman was found near her, apparently. Took a tumble off a cliff, dunno much about it. Shouldn't think that'll stop some of the lads from having a turn with her though."

"Sick…" the old man grumbled. "So, the girl…"

"Must be her daughter, but who cares! She might be a little thing now but we're gonna go get her! In a few years she can entertain us all!" The mohawk guy grinned, laughing.

"Heh, I wouldn't mind her entertainin' me as she is," called one man from the back of the truck. A few men burst out into laughs of agreement or jeers of disgust.

Kagome's hands tightened on the bottle, knuckles turning bone white. She fought not to tremble as her temples pounded. Her fingers itched for the knife on her person.

"You comin' or what old man?"

Mushin didn't move from his chair, observing the liquor in his bronze coloured bottle listlessly."…No. Ain't interested in terrorising a little girl, you should be ashamed of yourselves," he grumbled.

That caused her to look up. Lips thinning, Kagome reached into her pocket, sighing as she retrieved the bullets and put them back.

"Tch, suit yourself," one muttered. The men turned back to the truck with vague grumbles.

"Hey," Kagome called, steeling herself as she turned. "I'll go."

They paused, some men in the truck raising their brows. She knew she wasn't exactly…built for much, but she stood her ground. Her arms and legs had gained strength over the years, and she was confident in her stamina. Despite that, she remained quite petite and unassuming. Setting her jaw, she made it clear she wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

A smile broke out on the mohawk man's face. "That's more like it!"

Mushin glanced up at her, a dusty worry creeping into his weathered face. As she padded toward them, he held up a hand slightly.

"Lad...don't get mixed up with these lot."

Kagome smiled just a little, resting her hand on the old man's shoulder in passing, giving a small pat before continuing on. Determination blazed inside her chest. She swung herself up onto the back of the truck, bracing against the side when it pulled away with a harsh lurch, kicking up dust. The old man stared after them until they were out of sight down the musty trail.

* * *

"Just so's you know for sure, you're gonna be expected to fight. The guys who have her right now won't wanna hand her over easy."

She looked up, finding the mohawk man's gaze trained on her.

"Not a problem," Kagome muttered, flashing her knife and adjusting the bow over her shoulder.

He nodded, lapsing into silence. The other men's bodies lurched or swayed depending on the terrain of the road- the truck making them move like packed sardines pressed into a can. Kagome hated it. She dipped her nose down and carefully inhaled her shirt under her heavy jacket. It smelled awful. Like sweat that had lingered too deep into the fabric.

_Good._ Kagome glanced around the men.

They didn't seem to keep any demon company but some could be ahead, holding the girl captive. She'd learned the hard way that they could sniff her gender out if she bathed too often. When her period started Kagome absolutely refused to risk leaving her underground base.

She noticed one man reading from a crumpled pamphlet of some sort. It had once most likely been smart and crisp, made from white card. Now it was dinged yellow and brown. She could vaguely make out the characters on the front cover.

_Tokyo._

The name made a chill run down her spine, and Kagome glanced away.

"There they are!"

She looked up, joining the other men in readying her weapon. Yanking her bow over her head, she notched an arrow, squinting in the faint evening light at the road ahead. An old warehouse stood, bathed in the last splashes of purples and oranges from the sunset. A camp had been made, some cars and trucks parked outside. Men were running to grab weapons, some of them staggering. They'd been drinking. Celebrating.

Kagome could see no sign of the girl.

Something whizzed through the air, and a man to her left choked. He clutched at his bleeding neck, but Kagome didn't stop to attend to him. The truck skidded to a halt, the men opening fire on the stragglers in the camp. Kagome jumped over the side of the truck, keeping low as shouts and gunfire broke out. The bullets embedded themselves in the truck- its tires letting out harsh hisses as air escaped the punctures. Mental gave noises of distress as holes littered the paintwork.

She knew they'd run out of ammo before too long. These men weren't from Tokyo, they were impoverished wastelanders just like her. Rapid footfalls could be heard as men taking cover behind the truck chanced running toward the warehouse. Bait, she thought. As predicted, men from within the safety of the shelter opened fire. Kagome inched out from behind the safety of cover, aiming and letting her arrow fly when she pinpointed their locations. She killed one man in the upper right window. Then another down below- her arrow zipping through the slight gap in the shutter to pierce his eye.

Another man let out a cry, stumbling to the dust-laden floor. An arrowhead jutted out from the back of his head.

Kagome then relaxed a touch, only gave meagre amounts of cover, content to let the two sides destroy each other. She needed to save her arrows. The man with the torn leather jacket got impaled through the chest with a spear, crying out.

Wincing, Kagome exhaled, before ducking low and trying to avoid fire. She inched toward the side of the warehouse, keeping to the shadows and making her way around the back of the structure.

She hesitated once there, hearing voices from within. The rusted steel shutters were suddenly pulled up - an engine roaring to life.

Some of them were trying to escape. Most likely with the girl in tow.

Kagome readied her bow, heart thundering. When the car sped out of the warehouse, she fired, hitting the passenger in the neck.

"Fuck," she pulled out another arrow and notched it, jogging to catch up with the car as it skittered this way and that. Aiming at the rear tire, she let loose.

The car fumbled, lurching in the air in jumps as the tire flattened. Kagome raced forward, only to stop as something jumped from the passenger seat of the car.

The small thing rolled, letting out a cry as it was coated with dust and dirt, hitting a few sharp stones. When it finally skidded to a stop, Kagome approached, gazing down.

Brown eyes blinked up at her, widening. Kagome stilled. The roar of the engine died in her ears, and she distantly realised the car had stopped. A man cursed as he kicked the door open.

"Hey! Hand her over!" He yelled, lifting a gun.

Kagome snapped her bow up, aiming.

His eyes widened and his body shuddered, choking on his own blood when an arrow skewered itself in his neck. Breathing out with relief, Kagome turned her sights to the girl, reaching out.

"It's okay," her voice came out as a gruff rasp.

"No!" The girl cried, stumbling back. "No, stay away!"

Kagome's brows drew together and she stepped closer, opening her mouth to try and soothe. To explain. But pain assaulted her senses.

She gasped, gritting her teeth as something wet trailed down her back. The pain was coming from the back of her left shoulder. Her skin strained around it. Kagome figured it were some sort of blade.

Reaching for her knife, Kagome's fingers slipped around the handle, sending it clattering to the floor. She turned, only to feel her head thrum as her face was knocked to the side. Stars clouded her vision. She couldn't react in time to the man before her.

Hissing, she felt her hair be grabbed- body tugged in roughly.

"Heh, you were pretty useful," the man with the mohawk grinned.

Kagome shuddered, curling her hand into a fist. But his eyes snapped wide before she could land a hit. He gasped, crying out with pain and sinking to one knee. Kagome pulled her hair free from his grip, startled.

The little girl…the little girl had lodged the knife into the back of the man's knee. Kagome stared, but quickly moved, reaching down to pull the knife free. Holding the man's chin, she slid the blade over his neck, stepping back when he coughed and blood spilled forth.

Kagome wasted no time in reaching down and scooping the girl up.

"Ah! N-no! Let me go! LET ME GO!" She cried.

"Shush!" Kagome barked, running to the forgotten car and ducking into the driver's seat. She awkwardly kicked the passenger's body out, resting the girl on her lap as she started the engine. "Please don't struggle, I kind of have a knife in me and I'd really- really appreciate your help right now."

"No, you're a bad man! You're going to hurt me!" The little one struggled.

Kagome gunned the accelerator, glancing in the rear view window and noticing the fighting continue. No doubt they'd soon notice the girl's absence and pursue. She grunted with pain as her body rocked back, the knife handle making contact with the leather seat and sending it deeper into her skin.

"I-I know you won't believe me but I'm a girl too," Kagome panted. The little girl paused in her struggles, wild brown eyes staring up at her. She whimpered, trembling.

Kagome chanced a smile, glancing at her briefly. "What's your name?"

"R-Rin…"

"I'm Kagome." She smiled tiredly, turning the wheel at a corner. "Do you know how to dress a wound, Rin?"

"Y-yes. My Mama showed me how."

Kagome figured she couldn't be more than eight years old. But it made sense to teach her young. Continuing down the road, she checked the gas. It would be enough to get them there.

"I'm going to drive us to one of my bases. It's underground, and you get in by lifting a hatch," she haltingly explained, panting as red spots assaulted her vision. She blinked them away.

"If I pass out, there's a map showing how to reach it in my right pocket," she patted her side. "Don't worry about me. Just leave me behind. But if we do reach it together, I need you to pull the knife out and dress the wound. It's in an awkward place so I don't think I can do it myself."

Talking felt good, calmed her down. Years ago, before the war, Kagome had been more of a chatterbox. She focused on the road, placing where they were from memory.

"W-why are you telling me this? Why are you…helping me?" Rin squeaked in a small voice.

Kagome breathed out, not answering for a while. "Us girls need to stick together, right?" She smiled wryly.

Rin looked as though she didn't quite believe her. She shifted over to sit in the passenger seat, holding her arms. She was dressed in a yellow and orange patchwork yukata. "I want Mama."

An old memory of a kind smile and home cooking drifted into Kagome's mind, before she shook it away. "I know."

She drove for a good 30 minutes more, feeling herself grow weaker, attention drifting. Shapes drew in and out of focus. Kagome squinted, before breaking- stopping just shy of hitting a sign. Turning the wheel, the car drew to a halt.

Carefully, Kagome managed to pull herself out of the car and take Rin's hand, stumbling down from the steep incline of the dirt road and hurrying into the cover of the trees. She'd released the handbrake, allowing the car to coast on without them. Hopefully if any men followed, they'd search around the site of the car when it inevitably crashed.

As promised, Kagome led Rin to the base opening, by now barely hanging on. She lifted the latch, teeth chattering. "Get in."

Rin hesitated, and Kagome felt the last of her patience draining away. "Rin, for the love of-"

The sound of engines further up, somewhere in the hills cut her off. Panicking, she grabbed Rin around the middle and jumped inside. Her feet landed on the rungs of a rope ladder, and she closed the hatch sharply.

Dropping down, Rin's startled squeak filled her ears.

"Shh!" Kagome hissed, covering her mouth.

Waiting in silence while bathed in complete darkness, she listened. The distant roar of the engines lingered, before slowly moving on. Kagome exhaled, shakily sitting down and drawing out her matches.

She lit the scarce amount of candles inside, knowing their location instinctively. The underground bunker was bathed in a warm glow. Rin glanced around the space with wide eyes. It had a bed, and shelves lined sparsely with books. Towards the back were some storage units.

Kagome stayed on her knees, struggling to breathe. To stay conscious. But it was a losing battle.

"H-hey!" She heard Rin call out when she collapsed onto her side. "Kagome? Oh no, Kagome please stay awake!"

The little girl might have said more, but Kagome couldn't stay focused enough on her voice to pick out the words. The world became soft colours.

Her head hit the floor a moment later. Everything lapsed into darkness.

* * *

"My Lord," came a bright, nasally voice, tinged with excitement. It came from a green toad demon as he hurriedly waddled into the room.

A cruel, handsome face stayed gazing out of the floor length windows. His chin rested on his clawed hand, body still and drenched in moonlight, as though carved from marble. From his position, he could almost see the entire city laid out before him. Yet the demon sat unmoving behind his desk, a slight sigh escaping him.

"What is it?"

Jaken stopped before the desk and bowed low, practically vibrating with happiness. "A girl!" He burst, panting. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I have heard tell of a girl being spotted in the Western Lands!"

"Girl…" Sesshoumaru tested the word, not sure he liked it. "Demon?"

"Regrettably human, sire."

"Hn, young?"

"R-regrettably…yes, sire."

He made a noise of disgust. "No doubt the human filth have descended upon her like wolves and torn her limb from limb."

"D-don't despair, mi Lord! If we make haste, we could secure her, I'm certain of it."

Long silver lashes slid shut. He could distantly recall the sound of children crying, mingling with houses burning. His claws twitched, and he sneered. "The others…have they already left?"

Jaken clutched his staff, raising his chin. "I don't think the other Lords know yet, I brought the news to you first!"

"Hn," lean muscles shifted as Sesshoumaru slowly stood, padding to the nearby window. "Send out a team of 10, let them search. Bring her back if she's alive. Burn her if dead."

The toad bowed sharply and turned, dangerously assuming he was dismissed.

"Jaken," a quiet voice halted him.

Wide bulbous eyes turned back, slight fear skittering over his skin. "Y-yes mi Lord?"

Sesshoumaru's reflection gazed at him, before sharp golden eyes shifted to the city once more. "They may only bring her back in the state they found her in. Not one may touch her."

"Y-yes of course!"

Sesshoumaru allowed him to leave, a quietness in his baring. Without the stupid ramblings of the kappa, the room lapsed back into silence. Exhaling, the Western Lord remained on the top floor of his skyscraper, wondering if it would be a kinder fate for the child to already be dead. He glanced down towards the building shaped like an open tulip flower, lingering in his eyesight nearby. Bright and glamorous lights decorated the outside. From his vantage point, he could see small shapes of men wandering into the building, demon and human alike. The rest of the city remained poorly lit, shrouded in some pervasive, grimy layer of filth.

_Undoubtedly, it would._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning:** Rape (towards the end of the chapter. It's not too explicit but still.)_

_If this makes you uncomfortable, please skip it once it starts and just read the last few paragraphs to understand what's happening for the next chapter. x_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Aching, sore muscles protested as Kagome groggily stirred. Blue eyes cracked open, wincing shut for a moment before glancing around. The memories from before she'd blacked out escaped her, but she distantly registered the interior of one of her bunkers.

_Safe._

Exhaling, she toyed with the idea of sinking into the tempting waters of sleep once more. Her body felt sluggish with sleep, limbs heavy. It would be so nice to drift...

"You're awake! Thank goodness!" A young voice cried.

Rin's face suddenly swamped her vision, smiling with palpable relief.

That certainly did the trick, and Kagome stiffened. _That's right, I rescued the kid. And-_

Reaching over her sore shoulder, Kagome hissed and sat up. The wound had been bandaged, and she spied bottles of disinfectant left on the side.

"I-I tried my best. I wasn't sure if I did it right."

Kagome looked at her and smiled faintly. It felt a little strange to admit, but she hadn't relied on anyone else in years. "You did great, Rin. Thank you." The words came halting and quiet but radiated sincerity.

She received a big gap-toothed grin in return.

Shifting her legs off the bed, Kagome glanced up at the square of light far above them. The hatch remained closed, and she couldn't hear any movement from outside. "How long was I out?"

"Uh, I think a day?"

A growling noise soon filled her ears, and blue eyes met bashful brown.

"S-sorry…" Rin held her stomach.

Smiling, Kagome rested her hand on the girl's head, smoothing down the chaotic dark stands. "Let's fix something to eat."

* * *

They'd had to dig into her unspoiled food reserves but Kagome couldn't care less. Instead, now that they were safe, Kagome felt a slight giddiness at being able to openly talk with someone. They sat next to each other at a low table Kagome had once taken from an abandoned house.

"So, how have you survived so long, Rin?" She dug her fork into her tin of beans, glancing up when her companion hesitated.

"My Mama protected me."

A kind face flashed in the young woman's mind before she shook the cobwebs of memory free. "I see. And uh...how did-" Kagome cut herself off. It wasn't fair to ask how her mother had died, especially since the grief was probably still too near.

Rin didn't react as she ate her food, brows pulling together. "I don't know much about the outside world, except that all men are bad and I have to run away from them," she admitted in a small voice.

"Outside world?"

"Mama kept me in a basement like this- but I could see the floorboards above me." Rin pointed at the ceiling, tilting her head back. "We were in this old house. There was a man there, but he wasn't my father. I could hear them talking, and- shouting. But they were happy sometimes, I think. When he wasn't there...I could go out to see the sun, but only a couple of times a week. I took these pills to make my skin okay- or well, that's what she told me."

Kagome reeled a little. It made sense to keep the little girl safe, but to refer to sunlight as something only good for vitamin sounded so cold. She couldn't imagine what it had been like. Spending years hidden away like a secret.

_How lonely._ Glancing at her with concern, Kagome decided to focus on the most relevant piece of information offered. "So you don't know anything about how things are today? The state of the world."

"I know that demons took over."

Full lips thinned as Kagome shifted to stand, grabbing books from the shelves and collecting them into a tall stack on the table. "Looks like I'm gonna have to give you a mini history lesson then. You can't be ignorant about these things, considering everyone is after you now."

Brown eyes widened. "Everyone?"

Kagome nodded grimly. Cracking open a book, she smoothed cool hands over the pages, inwardly taking quiet pleasure in how pristine she'd kept the books. Her whole base reflected this pride- the interior as spotless as she could make it, considering.

"What's the capital of Japan?" She fired.

"Tokyo."

Pulling out a map from one of the pages, she unfolded it onto the table. "Yeah, so you definitely know to avoid that area like the plague, right?" Kagome checked.

Rin faltered a little, holding her hands in her lap as she finished her food. "Um...yes?"

Prodding the spot on the map, Kagome's eyes hardened. "This is the most dangerous place for us. Bad guys are there, okay? Human men are dangerous, but demons are worse. Tokyo is where our demonic conquerors decided to settle after taking over. Only fitting, I guess." She smiled wryly, looking over the country of Japan.

"Why... did they conquer?" Rin asked with gentle confusion.

"They probably felt just like we do now. Oppressed, maybe. I don't know a ton about it, but I heard the leaders were once Demon Lords who ruled Japan before humans did." Kagome didn't notice it, but the masculine quality she'd forced into her voice for so long started to fall away. Her natural tone came back. "We took over and must have forced them underground... Erased their history and put them down in our books as fairy tales or myths to scare little kids."

Kagome lifted a book from her tall pile, opening and laying it flat on the table for Rin to see the illustration printed on the pages. An old picture of an inuyoukai glared back at them with glowing red eyes. Clouds of rolling smoke clung to its fur in sweeping brush strokes, embers of sizzling poison hissing out from large jaws. Rin swallowed, tilting her head curiously.

The woman's gaze was wary, but even she could appreciate the beauty of the picture. "We forgot about them. But years and years later, they came back. Burst right into our lives again without warning, conquering the human race. I'm pretty sure they own the world now, though I don't know for certain. It's not like I've tried to radio people. I've been too busy."

_Too frightened to._

"Oh," Rin stared down at the image of sharp fangs and smoke. "That's scary. How did they..." she trailed off, uncertain whether to ask.

"Water."

The little girl paled, sharply looking down at her own filled glass.

A gentle giggle escaped Kagome, "don't worry. Since we're not dead, that makes us immune. It's safe for us to drink, and besides, I doubt the demons are still pumping stuff into water supplies. They won."

Ruffling the little girl's hair, a memory glazed deep blue eyes into something darker. "The thing they put into our waters only targeted females. That's what the Doctors said when it started happening. No water filter invented by man could get rid of it." A wry smile touched her mouth, and Kagome tapped the side of her head. "See the demons were smart. You can't continue the human race without us girls birthing children. By killing off almost all of us, it just left the men alive to mess with. I think there are only handfuls of us left now. You're the only other girl I've seen in...a while."

Rin's brows drew together, "Mama was here though- just a... little while ago."

Noticing her voice wobble, Kagome softened, closing the book. "I'm sorry, Rin."

They lapsed into silence, the small girl's shoulders shaking. Rin rapidly blinked tears from her eyes. She was used to keeping quiet. Her whole life, she'd been taught not to cry too loud.

A warm palm settled on her head, and the hot tears spilt over. Rin carefully inched closer, before suddenly throwing her arms around the older girl and embracing her tight with a small noise. Without fear or wariness.

Kagome reeled, freezing.

Tense muscles slowly moved, hugging carefully as Rin sobbed into her good shoulder. Her arms felt stiff and mechanical holding the girl. Hugging wasn't supposed to feel so foreign and alien. Trying to remember when she'd last embraced someone, she came up short. Mama, maybe. Or Souta. Kagome recalled that she used to be a warm person, who smiled easily and laughed thoughtlessly.

Now she only smiled to ease tense situations. To be buddies with potential murderous, rapists or thieves. Laughing outright and genuinely was a distant thing. Maybe if she found a sound-proof bomb shelter or something, she could do it. But then, what was there to laugh about?

Kagome looked down at the girl. She'd obviously been sheltered from the world, to hug so freely. And yet, strong arms collected her closer and emotion welled up in Kagome's chest. It clogged her throat, constricting tight as her head bowed.

Listening to Rin cry, she automatically started to rock her a little, stroking dark hair as she made quiet sympathetic noises. The reactions were dusty and awkward, but Rin didn't seem to mind. Small fingers were latched tight into the woman's old clothes, her sobs gradually abating into sniffles.

"I-I'm scared," Rin admitted quietly, as though ashamed. "I don't get it. I don't really understand why those bad men want to hurt us, but I feel like it's scarier on the surface than I thought. Or else...Mama wouldn't have run away like that. She wouldn't have-"

Kagome hushed her when the girl's voice became thin and high pitched. Adjusting Rin's sloppy side pony-tail, she pulled back to smile encouragingly.

"Don't worry. I'm going to protect you now, so it's not so scary, right?"

Rin blinked the haze from her eyes, startled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Remember: Us girls have to stick together," the encouraging smile on her face was only slightly forced this time. Chapped lips tilted up into something warm.

Rin stared, remembering her exhausted expression in the car. "I don't want to be a burden though," the child piped up. "Please let me help out- I want to do things. Let me come with you when you go to the surface."

"Rin...your Mom was right to be cautious. There's no children around here, and you stick out like a sore thumb."

"Please! I can cut my hair like you and dress like a boy!"

Kagome winced. "Let's talk about it later. You can help me take stock of what we_ do_ have before we focus on what we don't."

Rin nodded eagerly, wiping her nose and giving a wobbling grin. "O-okay!"

* * *

After taking inventory, Kagome felt comfortable staying below in the bunker for two days. She felt fairly certain that any men in the area should have moved on by then. Hopefully they'd left to search further afield. Climbing out into the brightening dawn light, she'd kept low to scour the terrain.

As theorised, not a soul in sight.

Exhaling, Kagome happily started to hunt.

More days passed, and Rin asked the same thing many times. Always the same question; _when can I go outside?_

Reluctantly, Kagome finally sat her down before a mirror and took scissors to her long, wild hair. Rin gazed at the cut strands on the floor, expression openly mournful.

"Everything okay?" Kagome asked as she tidied the layers.

"Mn," Rin gave a tenuous smile in the mirror. "It's just that Mama used to brush my hair. I want to help you on the surface of course, but...now it feels like she's not…"

_Coming back._

Kagome glanced at the pictures Rin had scribbled on the walls. She'd taken a few crayons and gone mad with power, but Kagome hadn't had the heart to scold her. It added some colour to the dreary walls.

The pictures were of houses and people, but mostly flowers. Hundreds and hundreds of different colourful doodles of flowers. It didn't look too much like a secure underground base anymore.

"Have you drawn her yet, Rin?" She asked softly.

"N-no…"

"Maybe you should. Then you can tell her everything that you saw on the surface."

Rin brightened a little and looked at the woman's reflection behind her in the mirror, shooting her a smile.

Kagome finally let the little girl above ground one week after obtaining her. Though she wore a heavy coat that had been lifted over her head to obscure her from sight, Rin's eyes positively glimmered in the faint light of dawn.

Her guardian remained wary and tense. She'd ensured that Rin looked like a boy as much as possible, altering her clothes. But in reality, she was only allowing the girl to join her for an hour at most- and only because no men had been sighted in the area in so long.

Rin helped her gather herbs and some edible berries, slipping a few wildflowers into her pocket. When the sun started to rise above the horizon however- Rin ducked behind Kagome, squinting at the harsh light.

"It's alright. Don't look directly at it, silly."

When Rin continued to huddle away, hugging her legs, Kagome sighed. "Maybe that's enough for today, but you've been really brave. Go back to the shelter and lock it from inside. I'll say the password like we practised so that you know to let me in. Don't open it for anyone else, remember?"

Rin pouted, thinking to argue, but reluctantly nodded.

Watching the little girl scamper off, Kagome followed her a little- enough to sight her successfully slipping back into the base and shut the door. Exhaling, she rolled her shoulder, loosening up a little. Now that she didn't have to worry about the child, Kagome primarily decided to focus on hunting.

* * *

A few hours later found Kagome knelt in greenery. Hiding behind some heavy bushes, it was with careful movements that she minded leaves aside to give her a clear shot. A deer and fawn were grazing, glancing up every so often warily.

She aimed, the bow-string pulling taut. Looking down the bridge of the arrowhead, she watched the mother deer, grazing quietly. The sharp point then turned towards the fawn, whose ear flicks, eyes bright as it pads around. So youthful and full of life. Kagome made her decision, firing.

"No!"

Rin grabbed her arm, bursting into tears as the fawn hit the floor. The mother darted away into the dense undergrowth.

"How could you!" She wailed. "It's just a baby!"

"Rin, what are you doing out of the shelter-" Kagome's eyes were wide and bewildered, trying to shake her off.

"You were taking too long and I-I wanted to try being brave in the sun again." The little girl continued to gaze with dour eyes at the fallen fawn, alone in the grassy clearing.

Noticing where her attention had strayed, Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry but I had to. We need to eat, right?"

The little girl continued to cry, thick watery tears rolling down her cheeks. Kagome's expression softened. She kept forgetting her charge was so sheltered. "It's just what needed to happen. The mother has a better chance of survival, her baby wouldn't last without her-"

Rin ripped herself away, glowering. "H-how can you say that?" She asked thinly.

At once, she realised the reason for her upset. "Rin, sorry- I didn't mean to imply-"

Turning on her heel, Rin bolted, disappearing into the undergrowth. Cursing, Kagome abandoned the kill, hurrying after the child. "Wait!"

Pumping her legs as fast as she could, anxiety and very real fear thundered in Kagome's veins. She knocked back branches and forced her way through the thick vegetation until she stumbled out of the forest past the line of trees and grabbed Rin's small shoulder, pulling her in.

"Never run," Kagome hissed, crouching down to hold her close. "Understand?"

"Y-yes, but-" a hesitant tug turned into an insistent one. "Kagome…"

Slowly, the woman stiffened as she recalled that she'd only caught Rin because the girl had stopped for an unknown reason. Easing away, Kagome looked over her shoulder, stiffening.

Atop the dirt mound of a hill stood a man. Several men joined him, slinking into sight. At least fifteen. They walked with lazy confidence, sizing her up. Kagome glanced at her base at the bottom of the hill. They didn't seem to have noticed it, too engrossed with her and Rin.

She alone had the key- had taken to locking it often when leaving the underground space in the past, but now that Rin had joined her, the little girl could lock it from underneath. It had been left unlocked today, due to Rin unexpectedly joining her. Eyeing the padlock, Kagome swallowed.

They could probably bust one lock on the outside, but it would take time. If Rin locked it from underneath as well, it almost guaranteed Rin's safety.

The men shifted, some seeming to get restless. They didn't stop staring.

At Rin, she realised.

"S-should I run?" A small, frightened whisper murmured in her ear.

"No. They'd catch you. I think I can hear more somewhere in the forest. By now they've boxed us in. There's no demons with them though…"

"H-how can you tell?"

"I don't know, it's just something I can pick up on usually."

Kagome knew she didn't have enough arrows for all of them. But maybe she'd have enough to pull off something crazy. Her arms tightened around Rin.

_Nothing matters more to me than her. I can't- I can't let anyone else down ever again. This is my chance. I'll set things right. I-I can have redemption by doing this._

Exhaling, Kagome whispered something in the little girl's ear, whose eyes widened. "But that means you'll-"

"Don't argue, just move when I say," her voice had hardened.

Pale and shaking, Rin nodded, clutching onto the back of her clothes as Kagome stood, walking towards the men under the hot glare of the sun. Her boot's crunched in the dusty earth.

"Hi there, didn't know anyone was in the area," she pitched her tone to be amiable and deeper.

"Give us the kid, little punk. We know it's that girl ya took from the warehouse," one of the men answered. He had a stocky, large build, but a rasping voice, like he'd smoked too often.

"This here is my brother, Souta. He's nothing special," Kagome continued walking forward, until they were only a short distance from the hatch of the base. Reaching behind her, Kagome closed her hand over Rin's incredibly small one.

"We'll be the judge of that, hand him over- HEY!" The man roared as Kagome dragged Rin in front of her and pushed, sending the little girl to her knees before the hatch.

Rin quickly opened it and jumped inside, disappearing within as the door banged shut after her.

"GET HER!"

The men were suddenly all running toward her, but Kagome didn't grab her bow. Instead, she brought out a key, closing the large padlock and snapping it shut, locking it tight.

Kagome then lurched back, swallowing the key whole as she ran for her life.

A shout sounded out behind her. "Damn it, don't let him get away!"

She weaved and stumbled as arrows barely missed her ankles- one skimming her arm and ripping her skin open.

The men didn't need to know she'd stashed a second key, a replica of the first, further ahead behind some rocks. She'd come back later. She'd grab more weapons and be better prepared to fight them off. Like this, she could run and return to save Rin without any chance of the little girl getting hurt.

Feeling something slam into her back- Kagome's stomach lurched as her feet left the earth briefly- before she hit the ground hard.

Shuddering, and coughing, she stilled as a foot pressed down against her back. The motion forced air from her lungs. The space between her shoulder blades protested, blazing with pain, and she cried out.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to slit your stomach open, lad. I need that key." Came a breathy voice from behind her. The bow and arrows she held so dear were ripped from her back and tossed aside.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as the man leaned in close over her. His weight settled on her lower half, knees pressing into her thighs. "You're a pretty thing for a guy though," he rumbled, tuning her chin slightly. "Maybe I'll keep you alive long enough that your bowel movement will free the key. Heh, what do you think? I know a way of loosening it."

Blue eyes snapped open when she felt hands on her- tugging at her clothing. Kagome began to struggling anew. "Get off!" She snapped.

Her cheek was suddenly pulsing as she was shoved into the ground. Her pants and underwear were yanked down, air caressing her skin. Kagome made a noise of disgust, feeling his weight crush her stomach into the earth as something warm and hard pressed against her ass.

She could survive it- it didn't matter, so long as he didn't find out-

"Holy- what the hell?" He paused, and horror shot down her spine when he reached under her, rubbing between her legs at her sex. "Heh, boys you're not going to believe this! Looks like we've found ourselves a woman!"

Kagome's brain short-circuited. This was bad. This was worse than bad. She blindly began to try and move- to escape, to stop feeling that awful, sickening thing now rubbing against her clit. Her wrists were grabbed in one large, meaty hand, pinning them above her head.

"We've found two girls in one day?" One of the men laughed as the others gave cheers. They sounded so excited, so elated.

Kagome stopped hearing them when blinding pain engulfed her senses. He'd forced his way in- and she could feel it pulsing within her. Every cell and nerve ending in her body screamed as she was uncomfortably stretched- but suddenly he began to move.

She didn't know why she stopped struggling. Noises were forced from her mouth, but all Kagome could feel was continuous thrums of tearing- slapping flesh.

_My mind is all screwed up, I can't think properly._

_Stop._

_Wait. This is happening too fast._

_I don't want this. It hurts. I want it to stop._

With every thrust, her body jolted. Her cheek dragged over something sharp- cutting the skin. _Is this what it's meant to feel like? I…I don't think so. My arms, I can't move. All this time I've been fighting back. Why now? Why can't I move?_

_If I'm not fighting back… Am I weak? Yeah. I guess I was too weak to save you Souta. You too, Mom._

She could vaguely hear the sounds of his heavy, guttural breathing. His smell of old sweat and cigarettes swamped her senses.

_Mom…_

_I'll think of you. I'll stay with you until it's over. You always made me feel safe._

Jolting at the sensation of rough palms reaching under her- clothes and bindings were ripped aside. Those same calloused hands fondle her breasts.

_It hurts._

_It hurts._

_It hurts._

_Help me, please._

When the violence inside her burst- something pooled inside her. The pain quieted into a dull thrum. His heavy breaths and satisfied pants fanned into her hair.

Kagome's eyes peeled open. An ache flared up from her core, and she could feel their combined juices sliding down her frozen thighs. Everything felt strange. Like she were watching herself from behind a lens. So far away. From where Kagome's mind hung, suspended in a safe place- a niggling sensation nagged at her. Something was drawing closer.

She reached for it without physical fingers, mentally grasping the gossamer net and lifting it.

A new kind of terrible fear burst open inside her, like a pitfall into bottomless depths. Ten strong presences were approaching. Fast.

"Heh. Oi, Aoi, I'll let you take a turn-" the man behind her was muttering, patting her ass.

Kagome didn't hear, but she started to thrash with renewed vigour, violently squirming.

"Woah, heh…you eager for a second round with me or somethin'?" He laughed.

With her hands-free due to the man's distraction, she twisted her body. Bones and muscle protested, straining as Kagome grabbed a broken arrowhead from her abandoned quiver. Turning on her side- she plunged it into the man's thick neck. A chocking noise rang out. Coughing, he gave a gurgling cry of outrage.

Kagome panicked, blindly kicking and struggling, pulling herself out from under his heavy mass. Panting, she jolted, feeling something slam into her ribs. Wheezing out a breath, she collapsed in a heap.

Her legs wouldn't stop shaking. In a daze, she watched as the man's fellow troops rushed over to help- to hurt her. Punish. Kagome's blue eyes dimmed.

_It's useless._

Their blurred shapes drew closer before brilliant light swallowed them whole. Raw energy fanned over her cheeks, making long lashes flutter. Kagome trembled, feeling the dust catching in her hair from the harsh gusts.

Turning her head weakly, she looked past the bloodshed happening around her as men were torn to shreds- focusing on the locked base.

At least the humans hadn't touched Rin. That was Kagome's only solace as she watched the lock be effortlessly broken, the door be ripped from its hinges.

Feeling her body be turned, lulling back like a rag-doll, she felt a boot press slightly on her exposed stomach. Kagome dimly looked up, meeting the eyes of a demon. His nostrils flared, dark gaze sliding over her ruined bindings and torn clothes.

He then lifted his head and raised his voice, flashing sharp fangs.

"Here's another!" He bellowed as Rin was pulled from the shelter into the arms of the conquerors. "I've found another woman!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

They'd been carried for a little while, Kagome wasn't entirely certain how long- as she dipped in and out of consciousness. Eventually, they were loaded into the back of a secure vehicle that was reminiscent of a prisoner transfer truck.

Inside, the walls were murky grey. Cold steel surrounded the pair, closing in on every side as the double doors were locked tight. Small windows lit up the space, but they couldn't reach or look out of them.

The steel wall felt cool and biting against Kagome's cheek. She swayed slightly against it, jostled by the uneven terrain under the tires as the truck drove further and further away from the sanctuary of her base. She hugged her knees to her chest catching vague snippets of Rin's chatter.

_I wonder if we're getting close to the city…_

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and exhaled, forcefully tearing herself out of the heavy, sluggish waters of despair.

"Besides, m-maybe the demons won't be so bad," Rin was babbling. "They didn't hurt us when they picked us up!"

Opening her eyes and blinking, Kagome noticed the way her small body shook. "It's going to be okay, Rin," she rasped softly. "I'm gonna figure a way out of this, you'll see."

Rin looked surprised she'd answered, and swallowing her guilt, Kagome opened her arms. Almost immediately, they were filled- Rin crashing into her form and holding tight. Kagome stroked the girl's short dark hair, feeling her own heart quake in her chest. Somehow, it felt a little less fragile if she just focused on Rin.

The little girl didn't cry, seeming too tired to. "What…happened to you while I was in the bunker?" She murmured. "I could hear you crying."

Kagome's throat tightened, but she pasted on a smile. "Nothing, sweetie."

However, thinking about it, she realised it did little good to keep sheltering the girl. Her arms tightened around Rin's small form. "They just hurt me a little," she amended. Her body still ached from the rough treatment, bruised and sore.

Rin's brows drew together, and she fell silent.

"…It's all my fault," she said in a tremulous whisper. "If I hadn't left the bunker-"

"Don't- don't say that or even think it," Kagome cut in firmly, life entering her voice and hardening her tone.

Rin didn't answer and the pair took solace in each other's warmth for a time. With every minute that passed on, however, Kagome's heart grew heavier in her chest as she pictured the terrain they were covering. And their destination.

"I brought my crayons with me," Rin murmured after a while. "What's your favourite flower?"

Kagome gave a quiet laugh. "I uh-" she strained her memory back but came up empty. "I don't remember, Rin. Sorry."

Rin looked alarmed and heartbroken for her. "Oh, t-that's okay!" She said brightly, face turning serious once more. "I'll draw all the flowers I can. Maybe one will jog your memory," she smiled, pulling away from her and beginning to scribble on the walls. She seemed to absorb herself in the task, and Kagome couldn't blame her.

The older woman leaned back once more, knowing the girl was just trying to make her feel better. A slight smile touched her lips, despite the situation.

Forget flowers though, all she wanted was a shower to get the awful,_ vile_ remnants of that man out from between her legs that made her feel dirty and used. Placing a hand on her stomach, silent wonders grew into cold, numbing new fears.

* * *

She must have nodded off, because a harsh break had Kagome lulling forward, landing on the floor and starting awake. Blinking, she noticed that Rin had paused in colouring, having been knocked onto her knees. Hundreds of flower doodles now decorated the interior.

Kagome sat up, giving a shaky smile. "Wow, good job."

Rin returned the smile, before tensing as the sound of footsteps outside moved around the back of the truck. Wordlessly, Kagome motioned for her, and Rin didn't hesitate to move behind her as the woman stood.

The doors were thrown open, and Kagome lifted Rin onto her back, supporting her under her legs. Without preamble, she sprinted headfirst into the light. Strong hands caught her the moment she leapt outside, but Kagome wasn't perturbed. She let Rin slide free, and the girl landed behind her.

"Run!" Kagome snarled, struggling in the demon's hold.

The child darted under the large truck, avoiding clawed hands that swiped for her. As Kagome thrashed, she glimpsed towering buildings surrounding them, along with storefronts, cars and faded lights. The grey buildings and streets pressed in stifling close, pricking tears into her eyes.

_Tokyo._

A hard force knocked into her jaw, sending her head snapping to the side. Something hot sparked her fingertips, but Kagome could barely comprehend it over the pain.

"Hiroshi!" One voice barked close to her ear. "Our orders were not to touch them."

The man she assumed had struck her clicked his tongue, bold blue stripes on his forearms. "This one's already been roughed up, I don't see the issue."

"Perhaps you should voice your thoughts to Lord Sesshoumaru himself?" One uttered, smirking.

Hiroshi soon fell quiet at that, as did Kagome. _Lord Sesshoumaru?_

They were being taken to one of the major leaders of the demon uprising. The Killing Perfection himself.

Dread pooled in her stomach, which only rose to higher tides the moment she heard Rin's frightened squeal.

Her heart sank. It had been a long shot anyway, but the desire to escape wouldn't be stifled, no matter how hopeless their situation seemed.

Kagome's head was shoved down so that she was bent at the waist, hands bound behind her back. She felt a push, which prompted her to begin walking, bristling and hissing at the demon holding her arm. She hated the feel of him behind her, shuddering.

They walked towards their destination, which was an impossibly large skyscraper. It's shadow swallowed them whole, and she had to crane her head back to look at the full height.

_I don't remember this building_, Kagome thought. _Did they build it after taking over? It looks so modern…did humans help them with it?_

The streets were empty, save for a few men, who looked either gaunt or rough, possibly hungover. Before she could get a good look at them, she felt herself be tugged into the large building.

Demons walked through the foyer, their pointed ears or horns catching her eye. A few stopped what they were doing to give her a cursory glance but seemed to freeze at the sight of Rin. She supposed children were even rarer to find than women.

Rin was prodded to walk up front with her, brown eyes wide. Her small hands were also bound.

"Where are you taking us?" Kagome demanded, finally finding her voice.

"To the showers. You reek, and it'll prepare you for the Doctor," one of them muttered.

Kagome's mind reeled. She'd been expecting an immediate audience with the Demon Lord. This was good, maybe they had another shot of escape. Walking down the hallway, she kept close to Rin, glancing around constantly and mapping their progress through the building. They descended one floor and were led into a shower room. It had several nozzles in a row on the wall, held aloft by metal rungs. Many of the troops left, including Hiroshi, until only three remained.

Kagome glared at them, backing up. "You can't honestly expect us to bathe in front of you?"

The apparent spokesman of the demons answered again, gesturing as two human men entered the room. "They will attend you," he said. The men wore white uniforms, their skin pale and their gazes averted to the floor. "No need to fear any... Untoward behaviour. These two have been 'modified' to handle women in a trustworthy manner," his mouth curved.

Kagome looked at the men with wide eyes. With that said, the demons turned to leave as well, handing over the keys to the attendants. After the door slid shut, Kagome and Rin stepped away, cautious as the men approached.

"Please...we can do this ourselves. Just untie us," Kagome glanced at the door, guessing it had been locked.

The men didn't answer, and she wondered if they'd been rendered mute.

"Y-yes, we won't struggle," Rin piped up, nodding. "I promise we'll be good!"

She made her brown eyes as wide as possible, yelping when one of the men grabbed her. Rin twisted in his hold and looked up at him, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

This seemed to cause one of the men to stop and consider them. He exhaled, shoulders falling as he set his hand on the other's arm, giving him a look. His partner hesitated, making a face, before rolling his eyes and moving behind Rin. To Kagome's surprise, he undid the binds, clicking the cuffs open around her small wrists using the key.

They then glanced at Kagome with a little more suspicion than Rin had warranted, and the woman turned her head- her bruised cheek facing them. She was so busy trying to make herself look smaller and victimised that she didn't notice one of them slip behind her, breath fanning onto her neck.

The smell of cigarettes flooded her senses for a moment, along with sounds of struggles and an _awful,_ crushing weight on her thighs.

A strangled noise escaped her- the snarl dying in her throat once she realised he was just loosening her cuffs. Kagome swallowed her panicked breathes.

The moment the cuffs slid free from her wrists however- she turned, twisting and snapping the restraints onto his thicker wrists, locking them tight and effectively chaining him to the showerhead that was fixed to the wall.

His eyes shot wide, but Kagome barely had time to react before the other charged for her with a hoarse noise from his throat.

"Turn the water on, Rin," she said quickly. As she knocked the man's shoulder back, the sound of the spray rained down, filling the room and quieting their noises.

Kagome kept trying to throw the man's weight back, punching and kicking. The man proved resilient, taking her hits in stride as he tried to grab her wrists. Her head hit the bathroom floor a moment later, and she hissed in pain, embarrassed he'd managed to topple her to the floor instead.

Reacting off instinct, her foot snapped up, kicking him hard between the legs. The man paused, then gave her a dry look.

Wincing, Kagome gasped when he grasped her neck, straddling her and squeezing. Letting out a thin noise, she struggled, starting to feel dizzy as her vision swam. She kicked her legs beneath him helplessly, choking.

A single click sounded in her ears, and the pressure on her windpipe lessened. Kagome's eyes cracked open.

Rin stood over them, cuffs locked onto the man's wrists. Her youthful features had shifted into a serious, frightened look. Like a cornered animal about to lash out with teeth and claws.

"Get off my friend, please," she said in a subdued voice.

The man glanced at the key the girl held in her hands, almost as though she were brandishing a weapon. Her brown eyes seemed to darken when he didn't immediately comply.

Mere moments later, Kagome was stood, rubbing her neck as the two men stood under the spray together, cuffed to the shower head.

"What now, Kagome? I don't see a way to escape," Rin said worriedly. She didn't exactly see the point in resisting the attendants since the demons were outside the door, but she'd followed the older girl's lead.

Kagome smiled and gestured to the high point on the bathroom wall. "Doors aren't the only way to leave a place, honey."

* * *

The leader of the troops stood at his post, waiting. He took his position and duties very seriously. It was a great honour to be chosen as head of a recovery operation and Master Jaken had chosen _him_ personally. After about 10 minutes, he rapped on the door, hearing a vague _'clank,' 'clank,' 'clank,'_ from behind it.

"Everything going smoothly?" He asked in a gruff voice.

The clanking continued, so he opened the door, padding inside. The sight that greeted him had him stopping dead. Rage and humiliation coloured his cheeks, until it burst out as a roar.

"What happened!" He snapped, grabbing one of the attendants by the collar. They both stopped clanking their cuffs against the shower head, drooping miserably.

Snarling, the leader glanced around- attention fixing on the vent high on the wall. Its shutter hung slightly ajar.

Materialising into the hallway, the leader stormed to his men. "They've escaped into the vents! Call some Rat or Snake youkai down here to pursue. Let no one else know, understand? We have to keep this situation contained before-"

"Before what, Rai?" Uttered a calm voice.

Rai's blood turned cold. Shifting slightly, he glanced at the still demon that stood among his group. The temperature in the hallway seemed to drop several degrees.

"L-lord Sesshoumaru," he dipped his head, sharply bowing along with the troops. Their gazes remained respectfully averted.

"Tell me of the situation," Sesshoumaru cut in stoically.

"S-sire," Rai straightened and swallowed. "The two females that we brought in have climbed into the vents. I-I'm certain they haven't escaped the building yet. Allow me to handle this- I'll bring in more men to flush them out."

"Not necessary. You are dismissed," Sesshoumaru padded into the bathroom without another word, silver hair sliding from his shoulders to trail into the air.

Rai's throat closed, but he had no choice but to back away and take his leave. He was fortunate to be walking away at all.

Sesshoumaru observed the crooked vent, nostrils flaring. Shoes had been placed to the side, having been removed in order to climb up to the vent. He absentmindedly set the attendants free, sneering as other demons entered to take them away. Annoying, the new scents were interfering with the old ones left behind by the girls.

_No…wait. _

He could see the faint traces of wet fingerprints on the metal grate. One of the prey must have had the foresight to stand under the spray to lose their scent.

His lips curved, eyes brightening from dulled gold.

_Interesting. _

* * *

Kagome's breath came in short, quick pants. She shuffled through the tight, narrow space, pulling herself along on her stomach. Rin crawled ahead, stopping at a 'fork' in the road.

"Which way, Kagome?" The little girl asked. Kagome glanced at the left and right vents awaiting them. She pushed her hair from her eyes, lips thinning. She didn't know. She'd gotten completely turned around.

"Turn right," the confidence remained in her voice. _I can't let Rin see me panic. I gotta keep it together for her sake._

"You were so amazing back there," Rin's quiet praise cut into her thoughts as they both continued.

"Aw come on," Kagome grinned. "What about you putting the cuffs on that guy? Practically saved my skin."

Rin gave a gap-toothed grin, before Kagome grabbed her small ankle, stilling her. Rin tensed, sending her a worried, confused look as she opened her mouth. Kagome quickly lifted a finger over her own lips, glancing beneath them. She could feel it. That weird sixth sense was telling her a demon stood somewhere below, slightly to their left. If they kept going, he could possibly pick up on their noises. Kagome hesitated, before shuffling backwards, beckoning for Rin to follow.

Left path it was.

* * *

Sesshoumaru listened intently, eyes slowly peeling open as he lifted his head to look at the ceiling.

This was a strange development. He'd found them easily enough, but now hesitated to catch them. Something was off. They were backing up, but why? His aura was cloaked, as he naturally hid his presence out of habit. But even if it weren't, most humans shouldn't be able to sense demonic energy. Sesshoumaru's narrowed gaze fell on one of his troops, stationed at the corner of the hallway. Was it him they'd actually sensed?

"You there," Sesshoumaru called. "Come with me," he turned without a backwards glance, moving down a corridor. The troop followed without question, and Sesshoumaru instructed him to move down the hallway and turn left.

After a few moments, the humans above stopped dead, as though sensing him. Sesshoumaru's lips curved, and he raised his hand, flexing his fingers. In an instant, his youki flooded the area, fanning out like a sharp, stiflingly hot summer breeze.

* * *

Kagome stilled, gasping. "Holy shit... What the hell is that?"

It was heavy and dominating, raising goosebumps on her skin. Sweat pricked the back of her neck. She'd never felt anything like it. The energy swamped the air in the vent, causing her breathing to become thin. Her heart hammered against the wall of her chest.

"Rin... Rin, we gotta go n-"

A scream rang out, and Kagome's head snapped up. Rin panicked as the surface beneath her palms caved in slightly. Green fumes entered through the gaps in the metal beneath her- hissing sounds and glowing light eating around the sides of the vent. Kagome quickly moved, shoving Rin forward and stumbling. Her stomach dropped as she landed on the damaged surface, feeling it cave in beneath her weight.

Rin cried out. Kagome disappeared, falling through the hole. Blue eyes squeezed shut, and she braced for impact, making a noise when her body jostled. Something- no, _someone_ had caught her.

Kagome cracked her eyes open, feeling strong arms supporting her. She looked up, breath catching.

Blue clashed with gold.

"Seems I've caught one of the rats scurrying around in my vents," a pleasant, deep baritone rumbled.

Kagome just stared. This was the source of that stifling power. It practically radiated off him.

_So, this is a Demon Lord. _

The Killing Perfection had been whispered around fires she'd shared with men. Burly, tough wastelanders had lowered their voices and shook with ashen faces, reduced to mere children at the mention of the demon with silvery white hair and bold magenta markings.

This creature matched the description.

She found her voice, swallowing the memories of what they'd whispered. Disembowelments and such.

Her eyes slowly narrowed. "Let go," she hissed. He caught her hand before she even realised it had moved to strike him. The palm around her fingers tightened, sending a thrill of new fear down her spine.

"Please, let us go..." she grit her teeth, hating to beg such a man. "Let Rin be free at least. I'll cooperate." She amended, hearing Rin's frightened sobs coming from above them.

The demon observed her quietly. "Even if I were inclined to, little miko, your exploits today have attracted the attention of the other Lords. No doubt they will want an audience with you both to... _Appraise_ you."

Kagome felt is thumb glide over her pulse, sharp nail dragging over palm to wrist. A warning. He didn't need her cooperation at all. Something hot raced under her skin as she realised how much shit she'd really landed herself in. The Lords who not only ruled Tokyo, but by extension the whole of Japan would see her. Own her.

Before she could formulate a reply and perhaps ask what he meant by 'miko,' he raised his head.

"Take her to Miroku, she needs to be assessed," he muttered, passing her over to a troop. Kagome remained frozen until she started to be carried away, turning to look over the man's shoulder. Sesshoumaru leapt up and plucked Rin from the vent, landing smoothly with her small form in the crook of his arm.

"Wait! I need to keep Rin with me! Please don't separate us!" She truly begged now, leaning out of the demon's arms and struggling with renewed vigour.

Curious, inhuman eyes slid back to her. Something pure and wild crackled in the air around her, and Sesshoumaru arched a brow. He seemed to think for a moment, mulling over options. Slowly, he handed Rin to a troop.

"Take this one along too, she needs a check-up as well," he said quietly. "Do not let either of them leave your sights. Should the woman try anything however, remove the girl and bring her back to me."

Kagome jolted, gritting her teeth. The troops inclined their heads, moving to walk down the hallway.

Rin blinked in confusion, wondering. Kagome drooped with mild relief, before her attention strayed to the pale Lord's once more. Her eyes automatically narrowed.

He was nothing but an enemy. An obstacle, albeit a powerful one- that ultimately stood between them and freedom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Body tense and eyes narrowed, Kagome glared with burning distrust. The Doctor who sat across from her appeared to be a man in his late 20's to early 30's. Miroku flashed her a weak, awkward smile as he took her vitals.

Rin lingered close to Kagome's side, glancing every so often at the demon guards stationed near the door. It felt apparent that this time there'd be no escape attempts.

"Well," Miroku leaned back, removing his stethoscope. "You're quite a healthy young woman, all things considered. A tad malnourished and underweight, and I think we need to raise your protein intake, but we can work on that. "

She didn't exactly celebrate, remaining tense. _He_ certainly looked healthy, which meant he'd been receiving good treatment. _Probably because he's such a kiss-ass to the creatures keeping him in servitude._

Miroku gave an amiable grin. "Now's the unfortunate business of uh- doing a more thorough examination."

The way his eyes darted down to her legs caused her knees to lock tighter together.

"No." She said firmly.

"Miss Kagome," he winced, speaking slowly. "You have quite a few injuries. Your circumstances are highly delicate and I honestly wish we could take our time with this in a private area, but it would be in your best interests to co-oper-"

"I don't believe for one second that you're a Gynaecologist," Kagome muttered flatly.

He put a hand to his chest, dramatically dismayed. "You wound me! I might not have the papers to prove it, but-"

"Don't you have anyone else?" She tossed her head, ignoring him and addressing the demons.

One of them sneered. "Get on with it woman, or we'll tie you down."

Kagome grit her teeth, blood boiling. Her mouth opened to shoot back a thinly veiled barb, before Miroku clapped his hands.

"Now, now. There's no need for you to distress my patient further," he said calmly, levelling a surprisingly weighty stare at her. "Miss Kagome, by best interests, you know what I meant." His deep blue eyes glanced at Rin, and all at once, Kagome's shoulders sagged, the fight leaving her.

Miroku didn't gloat, instead gently urging her to lie back on the hospital bed.

The literal personification of sunshine known as Rin took her trembling hand, smiling with encouragement. "You can squeeze it if you get scared," she soothed.

_I think I'd break your hand, Rin._

Kagome stared up at the lights of the cold Doctor's room, head cushioned by a plump pillow. Her knees were gently pried apart, so that her legs were spread wide. The death grip she had on the handrail alongside the bed tightened- keeping the hand in Rin's loose.

She tried not to focus on the prying going on down in-between her legs, gnashing her teeth together. The crazed, pitiful noises that wanted to escape her throat were shoved down into the bowels of her soul, toes curling in the sheets. It didn't matter if the demons were watching her humiliation, seeing everything. All that mattered was the little girl murmuring reassurances by her side.

Kagome stiffened when some sort of metal tool pried at a certain spot- and ugly memories flooded her.

Before she'd realised it- demons were holding down her shoulders, pinning her down into the bedding while she swiped and kicked for Miroku.

The Doctor backed off, setting his things down. "It's quite alright, gentlemen. It was an instinctual reaction, I'm sure." He soothed.

Fast, harsh breaths escaped her, and Kagome collected herself slowly. Rin squeezed her hand, brows pulled together as the guards backed off.

Panting, Kagome forced a smile and squeezed back.

"I think that's enough from you, miss Kagome. Now, if I could just examine miss Rin-"

"You're not doing that to her," Kagome snarled, sitting up.

Miroku raised his hands in a placating manner. "Of course not. It's just a regular check-up. There's no need to bite my head off. I'm not trying to hurt you," he murmured calmly with a winning smile.

She hated him a little, because his disposition certainly felt soothing. Refusing to trust him, Kagome lifted herself from the bed and kept a strict eye on Rin.

He checked Rin over in much the same way, Kagome had been. He tested both her eyes, teeth and ears. When it came to her breathing, Rin raised her shirt up to let him use a stethoscope, exposing her stomach for a moment. The skin around her bones pulled taunt, ribs protruding slightly.

Horror skittered down Kagome's spine, and she pressed a hand to her mouth. She hadn't known. The little girl hadn't complained once, and always ate her meals so normally. She didn't scarf down food.

Rin didn't look particularly bothered, almost as though the state of her body was normal. Miroku gently made her lower the shirt and smiled warmly. "I think someone needs to eat a little more. What foods do you like, Rin? I'll write them down."

She glanced at Kagome, who nodded dimly, rendered mute. Rin then smiled hesitantly, "I remember we had chicken once. It was really tasty."

Miroku nodded and leaned back in his chair, writing. From Kagome's position, she spied her own file that he'd been scribbling on, alongside Rin's.

_'Victim of assault,' _he'd written in one of the boxes._ 'Possibility of pregnancy.'_

She grit her teeth, bowing her head.

* * *

When they were ushered out of the Doctor's room, neither of the human's protested. Food was provided for them in their cell, which comprised of two beds and a bathroom. Kagome only forced herself to eat because Rin seemed to be following her example.

She didn't even sniff the food to see if it had been tampered with, she just chewed. They ate their meals in silence, until Kagome paused, placing down her plastic chopsticks.

"Rin…I'm not upset, okay? But, why didn't you tell me you could use more food? I'd have pushed myself to get tons," she murmured.

Rin blinked, glancing up at her. "I didn't want you to go to any trouble. Besides, I already ate so much with you!" She gave a gap-toothed grin.

The older woman's heart constricted, and she set her things aside, kneeling before the girl. She could hear it in her small voice, what she'd meant to say:

_I didn't want to be a burden to you._

"Tell me, next time, okay?" Kagome said gently, lifting her hands to frame her pudgy cheeks. "You matter a whole lot, more than any of these assholes combined. Don't forget that. In fact, I think it should be our mission to eat so much food we put a strain on their resources!" She grinned.

Rin blinked, giving a wobbly smile and nodding enthusiastically. "Ah, I meant to ask, but what are these things?" She inquired, poking at a food.

Kagome dropped her hands, brows pulling together. "Uh, they're called eggs."

"Oh! I thought I recognised them from a picture book. They're yummy," she giggled, picking up a boiled egg and biting into it.

Silently, Kagome pushed her own onto Rin's tray, much to the little girl's delight.

* * *

New clothes were provided for them, the white yukatas folded neatly. Kagome grit her teeth, despising them on sight._ What are we, prospective brides or sacrifices?_

Nonetheless they'd changed and were escorted into an elevator. Rin glanced around at the technology and latched onto Kagome's arm when it started to rise.

Petting her head with encouragement, Kagome noted that their hands had been left free. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched the city behind the glass as they ascended. From their height within the skyscraper, she could see how many towers had been decimated or rebuilt. The bones of Tokyo remained in place, but its flesh looked…dirtier. Grimy. In stark contrast to the level of cleanliness within the demon's skyscraper.

A newer building caught her eye- and Kagome's blood froze in her veins.

It was shaped like an open tulip flower. The glass petals were reinforced with steel to help keep the structure, which resembled stained glass, coloured purple. It looked immaculate, and she supposed that was only to be expected. It shone as Tokyo's central star now.

The place where captured women were sent, to become prostitutes for the masses. Or at least, that's what she'd heard. You could buy a night with them with enough tokens- which could only be obtained if you worked within Tokyo for the demons.

'Ding!'

Kagome started, feeling a nudge at her back to walk on when the doors slid open. The little girl clutching her arm jumped over the gap, following her down the hallway.

Walking to a set of oak double doors, the guards moved forward, pulling them open.

The room within had an impossibly high, glass dome ceiling, which allowed light to pour in, bathing all in a deceptively soft glow.

Demons awaited them, sitting at a large, sleek white table that curved around the room in a semi-circle. Something Kagome noticed right off the bat was the fact that their seats and table were elevated higher above the floor, allowing them to look down on whoever stood in the centre of the room.

_It looks almost like a courtroom_, Kagome winced, knowing no one would be playing their defence.

A hush fell over the room once the human's approached, eyes darting around wildly. The conquerors observed them. The majority were beautiful and with finery decorating their elaborate dress. Some seemed to favour the modern look over the traditional, but all allowed their markings to be seen. The exceptionally stunning were those closer to imitating humans, yet kept their ears, fangs and exotic eyes. Their pale or tanned forms couldn't quite replicate the human expression, however. Their faces were too inhumanly perfect that it was unnerving to look at them for too long a time, as nothing in them were reflected back in Kagome's eyes. She could not see herself empathising. Thus they were monsters.

There were only two women present, the rest men. The Doctor who had examined them a few hours prior stood off to the side, perhaps to offer his thoughts on their health.

Lord Sesshoumaru sat on the far left, with a sizable gap between himself and the next demon. His manner appeared relaxed and watchful. Kagome passed her gaze over him and then glanced away.

"Let us see the woman first," called one. A man with dark hair and red eyes.

Kagome reluctantly squeezed Rin's hand, pulling it free from her arm. Obediently, she walked forward, chin raised. She moved to stand below the demons, starting when the panel beneath her feet shifted, rising up and turning her slowly.

"Human female. Age: 24. Blood type: A. Height 5'2, weight-"

Humiliated, she realised they were appraising her. Like she were on some-sort of rotisserie.

Their inhuman eyes swept down her form.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Kagome grit her teeth, feeling a chill down her spine. "Take a picture. It'll last longer," she snipped. "And could you stop spinning me! I'm getting dizzy here."

The demon's stilled, some eyes widening. Unnoticed, the Western Lord's lips curved a touch.

Surprisingly, one of them heeded her 'request' and the rotating panel beneath her came to a stop. Kagome sighed, straightening.

"What manner of human were you before the fall of your kind, girl?" Asked one demon with a booming voice, tusks and chaotic hair.

"Uh…I lived on a shrine?" She said.

A few eyes lit up or narrowed, and the dark-haired man leaned to address Miroku. "You there, Doctor. What did you say about the possibility of her being a miko?"

"She showed no signs of being one, my Lord."

Glancing at Sesshoumaru, Kagome rose a brow. When he didn't speak up, she decided against mentioning it. Maybe he had a reason for keeping it a secret, and she didn't want to play a card without knowing what it could do.

A demon with a stern expression spoke up. "Something to note though, is that this one was assaulted by human men. The wench could at this moment be pregnant, but it is too early to know. There were no diseases found in her, thankfully."

Kagome flinched, her bravado crumbling, before her hands balled into fists. "…Kagome," she mumbled.

"Hm? Speak up, girl!" Cried an ugly looking toad demon.

"MY NAME IS KAGOME!" She yelled, glaring at him. "Not girl, wench or 'this one.' I have a name, so use it!"

One of them clicked his tongue. "She's going to need some strict training. This one has a discipline problem."

A beautiful demoness to his left smiled, perfect ruby lips tilting up. Kagome noticed she resembled Sesshoumaru quite a bit. "Quite entertaining though, is she not?"

Nothing she said seemed to count for much, but Kagome's heart refused to be stifled. A fire rushed in her veins while rebellion thundered in her heart.

"Back to the matter of pregnancy: What are we to do?"

"I propose we wait. If she is pregnant, we wait longer to find out the sex of the child. If it is male, we terminate. Female, she births it." One flippantly suggested. Miroku openly winced.

The drumming of defiance quieted, lapsing into silence. Kagome felt tears prick her eyes as her stomach plummeted to new depths. The light above her suddenly felt too warm, the eyes upon her too numerous and probing.

"That's disgusting! Our tribe would never stoop to murdering a mother's cub!" The only other woman present with fiery red hair stood from her seat. A man with dark hair and tanned skin stood with her.

"Ayame's right! Are ya seriously suggestin' that?"

"A mated pair have no business interfering. Sit down-"

They continued to squabble and talk about her body as though it were theirs. As though it were their decisions that ruled it, not hers. She realised it hadn't really hit home until that moment: Her true position as cattle to breed or fuck.

"Hmm," a burly man scratched his horn. "But should'ant er' keepa decide what to do with er'?"

All eyes soon turned to the Western Lord, who had been silent the entire meeting. When he still said nothing, the toad tugged at his collar.

"Ahaha, yes. Lord Sesshoumaru needs to decide if he would like to keep either the woman or that child standing down there, if either. Tis after all the new rule of one woman to a Lord. Ah- but please take your time choosing, mi lord!" He squeaked, flapping his tiny arms.

Dulled, weathered gold slid over the demons, moving to rest on the glaring, vulnerable woman with short dark hair. She held herself rigidly still, blue eyes blazing.

"This one has yet to decide," he uttered.

"A wise decision, mi lord!" The toad simpered. "Your Lordship should probably hold out for a worthy demoness, instead of lowering yourself for these filthy humans!"

_What's he talking about?_ Kagome glanced at him, holding her arms. She thought they had an abundance of girls, demon and human. Hell, some men and others were in the Purple Tulip. If you had the tokens, you could buy almost anything or anyone. At least, that was the fantasy that Tokyo had become for wastelanders.

"Please endeavour to decide soon, my son." The regal, white-haired demoness muttered flatly, taking out a pipe. Lighting it, she took a long drag, before exhaling smoke.

Kagome stifled her coughs, waving it away slightly.

"Yes, let us say: Three days?" One suggested.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, and the other demon shrank in his seat. "O-or whenever possible."

A serpentine looking one hissed. "This is a moot point if the rest of us are not interested. Who would be willing to take on the bratty woman as a mate?"

Kagome started, eyes wide. "M-mate?"

There was a show of hands, with only five appearing interested out of the twenty present. "Her situation puts a damper on things. We do not know if she is pregnant yet."

"If she is with a female, we simply send her to the Purple Tulip until she's ready to birth," one suggested.

The Killing Perfection abstained yet again from responding.

With that said, Kagome's panel lowered into the ground once more. She stepped off, feeling numb, legs shaking.

Walking to Rin's side, she was abruptly pulled back into reality when the girl was called up.

"Wait- you don't need to do that. She's just a child!" Kagome called up to the creatures, moving to hold Rin's shoulders.

"Find that human a muzzle, for crying out loud!" The toad snapped.

Long, rough material was shoved into Kagome's mouth and yanked, tied tight behind her head. She gave a muffled yelp, her hands pinned behind her back by a guard. Rin wavered, looking at her with wide, frightened eyes.

Kagome shuddered, before nodding her head. No point in scaring the girl further.

Rin tentatively padded onto the circle, glancing around when it raised into the air, with gears moving beneath the panel.

Kagome could do nothing but watch. She looked so much smaller than the demons circled around her, dwarfed by their power and size.

The immortals observed Rin quietly, some of their expressions mildly gentler than they had been with the woman.

"She's so cute. Like a little doll," Sesshoumaru's mother purred.

Kagome bristled when curling plumes of smoke were exhaled directly into the little girl's face, who coughed and blinked up at her, bowing politely. Some of the demons chuckled.

"Human female. Age: 8. Blood type: AB. Height-"

It continued on, with a few of the conquerors commenting on Rin's malnutrition and weight-loss. A few dirty looks were sent Kagome's way, causing her blood to boil.

_You're the ones who started this mess and shortage of food in the first place! _

"Ahhh, now then, what te do," one muttered.

"Obviously we must wait, but in all our 10 years ruling, I don't recall this situation happening before."

"So the question is: How long do we wait until she is fit to become a bride?"

Rin turned wide brow eyes in each demon's direction, clutching her small hands close to her chest.

"Hm, four years?"

"Six!"

"Keh, too long!"

"Too short!"

Kagome felt her blood pressure rise and snap any sense of self-control she had. Stamping her heel down on the demon's foot behind her, she jerked to the left. Ramming her elbow up into his nose for good measure, she ripped the gag from her mouth.

"Can you not hear yourselves!" She yelled. "You're monsters! At least have the decency of marrying her off when she's of age! No less than 18!"

A man with eight curling ram's horns protruding from his head scoffed. "Ten years?"

"If you don't agree, ask the good Doctor!" She snarled, feeling rough hands grab and restrain her once more.

All narrowed gazes turned to Miroku, who looked mildly put on the spot. "She has a point," he weakly chuckled. "Any younger and it's possible there could be birthing complications. 18 is best."

"But we are impatient," one grumbled. "Surely 15 is fine, in the old days even younger would have been acceptable."

Miroku winced. "Well, sir- I suppose at a push, 16 would be-"

"16 it is! She'll be reserved until that age." Another bellowed. Rin stared, paling. It was like her forehead had been branded with the year.

"But that is if, and only if Lord Sesshoumaru does not want her!" The toad cut in, causing the louder demons to quiet. Apprehensive or sour looks were flashed at the silent demon, who once again abstained from sharing his thoughts.

The discontent between the Lord's felt like palpable annoyance in the air. The regal Lady of the West chuckled in deceptively delicate tones, golden eyes glittering.

"My son does not like to be rushed, but I will see to it that he has made a decision in two days." She soothed, flashing the men a sultry grin. A few of them flushed and adjusted their hair or clothing.

The panel under Rin's feet was lowered, and Kagome strained in the guard's hold. Her body crumpled and wilted the moment Rin jumped off the panel early and raced over, hugging her fiercely. Kagome rested her cheek against the girl's untameable locks.

As Rin trembled against her, clutching at the white yukata, Kagome raised her eyes to the lofty Lord, who did not bask in his fellow companion's good cheer.

Honeyed gold met hers, and she swallowed. Rin's form felt that much thinner, and she realised they needed to stay. Needed to scrap any ideas of escape – at least for now. The little one's health was more important.

If they were staying, that meant belonging to a Lord. But her position was much more tenuous than Rin's.

_I guess I need to start kissing up for that to happen_, she winced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The higher floors of the skyscraper became sparser with troops, until the hallways were more or less empty. Lack of security didn't exactly reassure Kagome, as escape felt impossible from such a height. Even if she were biding time to let Rin gain her health back, old habits die hard, and it didn't hurt to search for possible future routes. Yet there were none.

Eventually they were ushered into a living room on what felt like one of the highest floors. Glancing around the wide space, the contempt in Kagome softened slightly, giving way to interest. She noted they were in some sort of lavish penthouse. Shoji screens, traditional low tables and tasteful décor awaited them, giving the space a somewhat lived-in vibe. However it looked too untouched to be called a home, like something out of a catalogue.

"Where are we?" Kagome glanced over her shoulder.

The guard frowned a touch. "Lord Sesshoumaru's domain. You will be staying here until it is decided what to do with you."

Rin tugged at her hand, glancing around. "Can we go look around?" She asked curiously.

"My Lord informed me that you may- but do not attempt to force your way into any locked rooms." A sneer of warning crept into the demon's voice.

Kagome ignored him and smiled encouragingly at Rin, following her further into the unknown place. Lord Sesshoumaru certainly seemed to favour whites, reds and browns, along with function over frivolity.

She stopped upon feeling something fluffy and plush under her bare feet. Her toes curled in the softness. Rin squealed, bouncing slightly on the large white rug.

"It's so fluffy and nice, just like a cloud!" She cooed, reaching down to touch it.

Kagome lifted her foot away, finding the material foreign. It wasn't dirt or grass.

Walking into the connecting kitchen, she scuffed her toes on the marble floor, touching the smooth surfaces. It all looked so…

_Clean._

The door clicked shut, and Kagome realised that the guards had truly left them alone. Blood racing, the search began.

No large vents this time, but that was to be expected.

Knives were obviously in the kitchen, she could probably get away with stealing just one when it was time to escape. Something small and easily overlooked, but which one-

"Kagome, they have such big windows here!" Rin squealed, putting her hands on the glass as she looked down, gasping at the giant drop to the streets below.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," was the distracted reply. Kagome knelt down, opening the cupboard under the sink.

No bleach. She supposed she wasn't surprised. There were no cleaning supplies at all, but no doubt a servant covered that for the snooty Lord.

Rin's voice was now a distant cry: "Woow, look at the beds!"

Kagome made a noise of affirmation, moving to the bathroom. Opening more cabinets, she sighed. Still nothing.

_I guess I could break a mirror and shove one of the shards into his eye._

A flash of mid-summer night gold resounded in her thoughts. It would kind of be a shame to mar such beautiful features.

Kagome shook her head. Straightening from the lower cupboard, her eyes met bulbous, ugly yellow ones.

"What are you doing, wench!"

She jumped at the sheer magnitude of his voice. The toad demon glared up at her, features pulling into a scowl that encompassed his whole face.

"N-nothing." Kagome sneered. Unless she was mistaken, this was the same rude pest from that damn 'assessment.' That insistent rat which had squeaked insults in the background of her terror.

"Why are you snooping around Lord Sesshoumaru's domain?" He fired again.

For some reason, her cheeks heated. Putting her hands on her hips, Kagome arched a brow. "Does your boss not keep you in the loop? The guards told us we could!"

"Hmph. Well as Lord Sessoumaru's retainer,_ I_ command you to stop. You may address me as Master Jaken, by the way."

A resentful curl lifted her lips. "I'll call you by your name, if you can remember mine," she said pointedly, folding her arms.

Jaken's eyes widen, pausing as his attention strays, seemingly thinking back. He then tsked, tossing his small green head. "You humans live such short lives, there'd be no point in remembering yours."

_He's already forgotten._ Kagome's gaze became flat. "FYI, it's Kagome. Shouldn't you remember it if Sesshoumaru-"

"LORD Sesshoumaru!"

"Whatever. If I'm going to be his mate, I'd have thought it would matter. And what's that about anyway? I thought you guys were living it up with no shortage of girl's here?"

"Hmph. You waste-landers wouldn't know of it," Jaken muttered, waddling out of the bathroom while clutching his staff almost distrustfully.

There was a soft, continuous thudding noise coming from the adjacent room. Kagome arched a brow. Peering inside, she found Rin jumping on one of the two beds, giggling softly.

"Get down at once!" Jaken cried. "Don't you have any manners?"

"Like you said, pal, what would waste-landers know of it?" Kagome snipped, winking at Rin as she paused to hop down.

"S-sorry," the little girl looked between them quickly like observing a frantic ping pong match. "It's just that I've never seen beds like these before. They're so big!"

"These are western style beds, Rin." Kagome gently informed, using much kinder tone than the curt, snappy one reserved for demons.

"Yes, and you won't have them for much longer if you displease milord! So start acting appropriately!"

Ignoring him, Kagome moved into the room to fix Rin's wild hair, smoothing the strands. The little girl was probably latching onto something 'nice' to distract from the crappy situation. It was understandable. Clearing her throat, Kagome tried to refocus the conversation.

"So, the-"

"Yes, yes. The mating business. Well, after we so gloriously defeated you humans 10 years ago, we were quite joyous. We'd been living among you, but were caught up in our centuries-long plan to overthrow you, we quite forgot to focus on re-population, so focused were we on actually organising ourselves and finding each other."

Kagome winced, wishing she didn't have to hear that word and the implications from a greasy frog.

He only seemed to gain confidence as he went on, emboldened by having an audience to his words for once. "When we won, it seemed like the perfect time to do so! But...we were faced with a problem. You see, a terrible curse seems to have befallen us. Our females only birth male offspring."

Raising a brow, a funny feeling latched onto her stomach and wouldn't let go.

"Mated purebloods have tried again and again, to no success. However, recently a demon mated with a human woman, and they produced a girl. A hanyou. Half demon, half human. It's unfortunate, but still, it is something."

Blue eyes widened, and Kagome lowered her frozen hands from Rin's hair. The kappa continued on, making a face of disgust, which wasn't too different from his usual expression.

"So, humiliating though it may be, we must lower ourselves to pursuing...you, if we want to replenish our numbers."

"That's just- I don't even..." her mouth clicked shut. "Wait, what curse? Sounds extremely weird. Haven't you tried testing yourselves? Maybe it's a-"

"It is not a defect on our part!" He shrieked, a touch too defensively in her opinion.

"It can't have come outta nowhere," Kagome patted Rin's head, signalling that she could go. The conversation probably wasn't thrilling to the already mentally scarred 8 year old.

Predictably, Rin quickly padded out, while Jaken huffed. "Some say it was karmic debt. I am not so suspicious. Perhaps one of you humans did it to 'get back at us' for killing most of you."

"I...wow." And then, "you kind of deserve it," come out as a response.

He sniffed, turning away and scuttling into the hallway.

"Wait- there's one thing I still don't get. Agh…actually there's a lot I don't get, but why do you need new girls?" Kagome followed, quickly grabbing the threshold of the door when he stopped so as not to trip over him.

"You're referring to those Purple Tulip girls, aren't you? Wondering why we aren't using them to repopulate."

"Uh, yeah?"

"…Those girls are already too mentally warped. The Lord's of Japan desire partners that can be somewhat dependable mothers and mates. They respond to strength and poise, which is something you puny humans rarely have." Jaken waved a dismissive two clawed hand. "And there's the complicated business of mating and compatibility. It is not some silly oath like your marriage vows! But I've said enough as it is."

His words sent a new wave of loathing through Kagome. The demons would dismiss the Purple Tulip women just because they'd been made into prostitutes…by their very own hand? They wanted to have their cake and eat it too. They'd 'lower' themselves to couple with humans, but only the 'good' ones?

Gritting her teeth, something shook her frame, burning under her skin.

* * *

Hours later, they'd been treated to good food and a warm bath. Kagome noticed the size of their meals and wondered if Miroku had told the demons to only provide so much, just until their bodies got used to the regular portions.

Nonetheless, Kagome sat next to Rin as she emptied her stomach into the toilet. The girl had been so enthused she'd eaten too quick. Rubbing soft circles into her small back, Kagome murmured comforts. They hadn't been graced with their Lord's presence all evening.

When Jaken finally barked orders for them to retire to their rooms and sleep, the girls found pajamas in their shared room. They were of good quality, maybe even brand new.

Trying to get used to the finery of yet more nice clothes, Kagome shed her white yukata. Dressing, she turned to Rin as the girl climbed into bed.

"Are you sure you feel alright now? I told you not to eat so fast," she sighed.

"I'm okay. Stomach kinda hurts," Rin murmured, settling down beneath the covers. "Feels strange…"

"Yeah, but you should be okay by morning."

"No, I mean…everything." The admission came softly. Kagome's brows pulled together and she sat beside Rin's curled up form, reaching out to stroke her hair.

Reaching inside herself, Kagome pulled out more words of comfort, even if they were false. "We'll get out of here before you're mated to anyone, Rin. Don't worry. I just need you to get big and strong by eating a whole lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But that won't happen if you keep getting indigestion. So eat slowly, you silly." Kagome poked her tiny nose. Wrinkling it, Rin blinked, slowly smiling and nodding.

* * *

Kagome slid her foot forward, gently resting her heel down as she padded into the kitchen carefully, much like a skittish deer in a meadow. There were no guards stationed outside from what she could sense. Jaken and Rin were asleep in their rooms. Sesshoumaru remained elusive.

Opening the fridge door caused the dark room to gain a window of light. Reaching in, Kagome went about pouring herself a glass of juice, looking at it tiredly.

_"Honey? What are you doing up so late?"_

Kagome felt her heart lurch, turning to look over her shoulder.

The room lay empty and undisturbed.

Kagome stared, feeling moisture sting her eyes, quickly willing it away. Glancing at the door, she padded over to it, tentatively trying it. Locked.

If this level of security kept up even at night, escaping directly from the apartment would be impossible. Opening the cutlery draw next to return to knife hunting, she took out a small one, testing its sharpness. Maybe she was going about this wrong and a shiv would be better? Who knew how perceptive Sesshoumaru was about his stuff going missing.

A slip of biting youki was Kagome's only warning.

Her shoulder was caught-yanked until her back met the kitchen counter. Kagome felt her breath catch, lungs constricting in fright. The knife jabbed up automatically, but a large hand closed over her own in an iron grip. _Squeezing._

Blazing gold bore down on her. Pale skin, shadows deepening the delicate contours of his face. Locks of long, achingly beautiful silver hair spilled down, rolling over the shoulders of his blood on snow coloured yukata. She noticed patches of sakura blossoms trapped in honeycombs. His clans mark.

Kagome grit her teeth, tugging at the knife. It barely budged. "Let go," she hissed. "I wasn't doing anything-"

"You're aware of what you were doing. Seems your reflexes are on the mark. As to be expected."

_Was that a compliment? _Weirded out, Kagome shook it off. Pressing forward, she tried to throw his weight off, but his hips pressed harder. She felt herself be pinned by the bruising force of his body.

Sesshoumaru's grip tightened on her fingers, crushing them into the handle of the knife. "Yield," he uttered in silken tones.

"Not happening," she grit out, wincing and crying out. All her plans flew right out the window as fight or flight kicked into her bloodstream. She struggled like a brazen horse, lurching and biting his hand.

Sesshoumaru made a noise, lips parting to exhale hot breath. To her alarm, his eyes flashed crimson red, glowing in the dark space.

His scent was foreign, the contours of his body strong and hard against her own. A low growl shuddered out of him, reverberating right into the sinew of her bones.

Something in Kagome's stomach stirred and settled again, like a curled up cat stretching while sleeping soundly.

The action gave Kagome a single moment of clarity. She was supposed to be kissing up to him, not... _this._ Releasing the flesh between her teeth, she squashed her temper. Slowly, Kagome tilted her head, exposing the delicate skin of her neck. _Coward!_ Her mind screamed.

A new, louder, terrible sound ripped itself out of his throat, causing her to jump. "Y-you just said to yield! Make up your mind," she squeaked.

"That was nothing. I've no interest in deceptions or false platitudes."

Kagome's eyes flashed as she faced him. "Well you're not getting anything else, buddy." She snipped, only to quickly backtrack when realising she'd slipped up, again. "I mean...least not until I feel like I can trust you." _Which will be never._

Sesshoumaru's expression remained flat as though privy to her thoughts. Pale lashes lowered, a tongue slipping out from his mouth to drag over the bite marks she'd left in his skin.

Kagome stared, swallowing. How he expected complete submission from her so early was beyond her. Perhaps he was just stating upfront what he wanted.

"Hn. You seem quite untamable in that regard, miko."

Being under his gaze felt like standing under a heat lamp. Sweltering and uncomfortable. But she met it unflinchingly.

"Speaking of, why didn't you tell them I was apparently a priestess?"

His expression barely changed, save for the slight tightening of his jaw. "You would do well not to mention it as well."

"But if you just told me…"

Sesshoumaru released her hand and eased back, giving her room to breathe. Her body felt the absence of his pressure keenly. "It's never good to be too eager with revealing information. Until you're mine, you're not to breathe a word about it."

Kagome swallowed thickly, holding the knife loosely. "So you really are going to pick me? What will happen to Rin?"

"She will be promised to another. Most likely my mother will raise her until she is of ag-"

"No." Kagome cut in, a snarl quivering in the back of her throat. His nostrils flared, aura spiking at the interruption. "I'm gonna raise Rin. She's staying with me until you absolutely have to rip her away. I'll fight you with everything in me if you try taking her away early. That's a promise." The knife caught the light of the moon from the window, her teeth flashing.

Sesshoumaru seemed to consider this. "You'll also have our young to worry about as well," he reminded cooly.

"That's fine. I can do both," she said woodenly. The idea of having his kids sent a shiver down her spine. She'd have to sleep with this creature. At least he wasn't a toad demon.

He inclined his head after a moments deliberation. "Hn, very well. So long as you uphold your word and do not speak of being a miko."

Kagome nodded, glancing down and finding her hand already settled on her stomach. "What... happens if..." she trailed off, a tremor clogging her words.

"You are not."

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Pregnant. You are not."

"Oh. How can you be so sure?"

He shot her a look that was entirely male. Confidence pouring off him. "I am inuyoukai. Sensing such things is child's play."

"You knew? But you still let them think..." it occurred to Kagome then that Sesshoumaru wasn't working with the other Lords at all. She remembered how put off the others were at the thought of her pregnancy. Yet Sesshoumaru had sat in watchful silence.

It all clicked the moment she recalled Jaken's words. "If you need humans to make female hanyous, what happens when a miko and a youkai conceive?"

His gaze was steady, stripping the fabric of skin, piercing right into her core. "It is highly likely a purebred girl will be born."

Horror thrummed down, plunging her stomach into new depths. This had all gone according to his plan. _He's just the same as them. Maybe worse._

Sesshoumaru regarded her with a deceptive kind of lazy watchfulness. A cadaverous smile, barely there and yet sensual and cruel all at once curved his lips. "You think me wicked now."

Kagome glanced away. "I dunno. Hard to take in everything," she glanced at her stomach thoughtfully.

"Did you want to be with child?"

The question threw her off, not expecting him to care enough to ask. Maybe he didn't. "No. I guess it's just something I don't have to worry about now. I don't think I'd have...hated the kid though, if I'd been forced into having them," she mumbled.

A pale brow arched. "Even though their father would be the man who forced himself upon you?"

Kagome looked him dead in the eye. "I won't hate our children, and you'll be forcing me."

Gold flashed. Claws flexed at his side. The conversation lapsed. The silence between them a taunt silver wire, something unsaid hanging in the air like an ugly, misshapen spectre.

"It's late. You should sleep," he finally said.

Kagome nodded, cautiously raising her hand to place the knife on the counter.

"Keep it." The words made her freeze. That magnetic force held her captivated, wary and waiting for his next words. His curving, elusive smile proved he found her wild-eyed caution amusing. "You have no teeth nor claws with which to defend yourself with. If that baby tooth eases your fears even a smidge, little miko, you may have it."

"I think I just proved earlier that I've got teeth."

The tilt of his head caused silver locks to slide free from behind a pointed ear. She watched the tumble of silks, before distractedly refocusing.

"When you manage to break the skin, I'll count it as a bite." He chuckled, gaze becoming half-lidded. "This one can demonstrate now if you wish-"

"No thanks!" Kagome scooped up the knife and hurried from the room, heart thudding in tandem with her feet.

Shutting the door behind her, the miko's breaths sound too loud in the dim room. Something stirs in the dark.

"Kagome?" The name came lazily, sleep tinged.

"Go back to sleep, Rin." She quickly walked over, sliding the knife under her own pillow for safe-keeping.

"Mn…I had a nightmare that…you were gone," Rin yawned, settling down into the pillow drowsily.

Kagome shifted the covers up to her chin, smoothing them down. "I know, sweetheart. But I'm here now. I'll always be here. Promise," she swore gently, searing the embers of it into the fabric of her being.

Rin let out a soft laugh that felt like it could spout flowers from the dead earth in the middle of winter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_'Run Souta!' _

_'...'_

_'Hurry- what are you doing you idiot!'_

_'...'_

_'You always do this! Get your head out of the clouds for once- why are you so useless!'_

Her heart thudded wildly in her chest, alerting Kagome to the lack of oxygen in her lungs. Gasping, she sucked in a startled, deep breath.

She'd forgotten to breathe, like an idiot. At least it had roused her enough to wake. Sitting up groggily in bed, she put a hand to her throbbing head.

"Ah, hi Kagome," a cheery voice called.

Glancing up, she noticed the walls had been covered in hundreds of crayon scribbles. Flowers, foods and people. Kagome spied some thicker scribbles that had sharp teeth and red eyes.

"Morning," she croaked, exhaling shakily. Sweat dotted her forehead. "It smells like breakfast is cooking," inhaling deeply caused her stomach to rumble.

Rin nodded, "mn. I didn't want to go see without you."

Kagome stilled, before removing the cover and slipping her legs out. "Good, it's better we stick together."

The door abruptly opened, letting harsh light into their dim room. Both girls winced, squinting.

"It's about time! Are all humans so lazy? Hurry up and come eat something already- GAH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE WALLS?!" Jaken stared, aghast at the bright doodles.

Looking mildly apologetic, Rin fiddled with her hands. "There...wasn't any paper. Um- I've also run low on the orange," she holds up one of the crayons, which had been whittled down to a few inches. "It was Mama's favourite colour, I was wondering if-"

"THAT IS THE LEAST OF OUR PROBLEMS!"

A taller silhouette blocked the light from behind the door, and Jaken jerked to look up at him. "M-mi Lord. See what the brat did? Should she be punished?"

Kagome tensed, sliding her hands onto Rin's shoulders and staring at Sesshoumaru's still figure. He glanced around, before fixing his gaze on the little girl.

"No. Leave her be," he uttered, turning on his heel. "This is her room now, she may as well decorate it as she pleases."

Blue eyes widened slightly. When he eased away, light flooded back into the room.

* * *

Eating breakfast, Kagome noted by the time they'd emerged from their room, Sesshoumaru had left. He didn't seem to want to take meals with them. What's more, she wondered who had cooked. Jaken was too short to reach the hobs or counters. Maybe they'd had a cook send up food.

Finishing, she frowned at the toad. "So, what do we do now?"

"Hm? Explain."

Gesturing to the living room, Kagome rose a brow. "What are Rin and I supposed to do today? Labour?"

Sickly yellow bulbous eyes slid open and shut in a single blink. "No, you foolish girl! You're to stay here."

"And do?"

"Nothing!"

"...Nothing?" The word sounded foreign and strange. Jaken continued to sputter and launch insults, but the miko wasn't listening.

True to what he'd said, the two humans weren't disturbed or asked to do anything for the remainder of the day. Kagome sat before one of the large floor length windows, staring out at the changed, devastated city. At times, tengu or strange spirits could be seen flying around the city.

She'd never been idle. Or at least it felt that way. Maybe 10 years ago she would have lounged on her pink bed, listening to pop music. But now?

When hiding in a bunker during her period, she'd have taken inventory, crafted weapons, made fishing nets, traps, drawn maps, written lists. Anything. There had always been something to do. Was this what her life would be now? She and Rin were physically safe. They had food readily available and no threat of disease, infection or injury. And yet...

Grabbing a book, she passed the time for a few hours by just reading, while Rin did her own thing. Eventually the buzzing in her blood wouldn't go away- the need to do _something _making her on edge. Standing, Kagome approached Rin.

"Hey, um..." she fell quiet, feeling awkward about seeking an 8 year old for advice. But as a person having been kept underground for years, it was a safe bet that Rin knew best how to pass the time doing nothing. "I'm kind of bored. Do you have any suggestions about what to do?" She mumbled.

Earthy brown eyes warmed, and Rin flashed her a gap-toothed grin.

The hours stretched on. Jaken sat in a chair comically five sizes too big for him, filling out some sort of paper work. As a baby sitter, he was extremely negligent, save for ordering them food at the designated times.

Kagome and Rin made paper crowns, chains, decorations, cranes. Many, many things involving the white plains of thin material. The miko readily made herself a student, learning how to make everything for what felt like the first time. The activities caused her to remember things she'd shelved a long time ago.

Soon enough, she blew off the dust on schoolyard memories. "I…remember something we could do," she said gently.

Her hands, which were rough and course from years of tearing into branches, thorns, netting and hide, slid over the paper, making careful folds. Following her shaky memories, she frowned, trying to remember how to recreate it. Rin watched avidly, a happy glow to her cheeks. It occurred to Kagome not for the first time that Rin probably hadn't been able to play with her mother or spend a large amount of time with…anyone. Not if she'd been stored away.

Raising her hand, she presented the paper fortune teller with a flourish.

Rin blinked tilting her head. "What is it?"

"It's a game I used to play with my friends in the schoolyard. C'mon, pick a colour."

"Red!"

* * *

The day eventually slugged on into sunset, and the two girls sat in a nest of origami and paper. Despite wanting to do something practical that was useful, Kagome felt her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. This bubble abruptly burst when the door slid open. The pale demon stepped in once more, removing his jacket.

She tensed as he padded toward them while they remained sat in the middle of the living room. _It's not like he couldn't walk around us. What's his problem?_

Her heartbeat picked up when he reached into his pocket, and adrenaline whispered in her ear. It was probably something dangerous, lethal, horrib-

Sesshoumaru retrieved an orange crayon from within, offering it via index finger and thumb to Rin. The little girl tilted her head, before breaking into a happy grin that lit up her features. Kagome stared, utterly flabbergast as her small hands accepted it.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru!" She chirped.

"Hn."

Without expression or another word, he pivoted on his heel and walked away. Kagome stumbled to her feet and jogged after him while he turned the lock of his bedroom door, opening it.

"Wait just a second," she called, following him inside.

His room looked much like the rest of the penthouse. Minimalist, but the items and cabinets within were of a fine quality. She noted that while the rest of his things looked inspired by old traditional taste, he too had a western style bed, but it was much larger than theirs. Naturally, the bedding looked plush and fit for royalty.

"What is it, miko?"

"I just want to know…" she trailed off, cheeks heating. What did she want again? His simple act of kindness had just exploded her nerves to act after being idle all day "Uh- what do you want in return for the crayon? We have to do some sort of favour for you now, right?"

He arched a perfect brow. "Is that how Wastelanders operate?"

Kagome fell silent, while he scoffed, padding over a fur rug and removing his jacket to reveal the crisp white underlayer of his shirt. "Do not fuss. If you want something you should act more like the child and ask for it clearly."

"It's because she's a child that she can ask. She doesn't understand the consequences of give and take yet. If I ask for something, no doubt down the line you'll hold it over my head," she crossed her arms defensively. "That's how everyone operates these days. There's no such things as gifts."

Popping the top button of his collar open, he proceeded to loosen his tie and remove it with a clean sound of tasteful fabric sliding free. "You cannot expect to live here and never ask for a single thing, foolish woman." Gold eyes appraised her, and a thrill of uncertainty played upon her spine. He seemed unbothered by practically stripping infront of her and she resolved not to crack and show it bothered her. "What of the clothes you're wearing or the food you eat?" He continued in his usual velvety, cold voice.

"You're all keeping us healthy to eventually get children. Of course there's a give and take there."

Silver hair slid forward as he shifted, freeing the buttons completely from his shirt to let it hang open. "This one noticed the amount of paper you used today," thin lips curved. He shot her an amused look. "Bored?"

"No," she quickly answered, struggling to keep her eyes on his face. He would _not_ make her uncomfortable, the jack-ass.

"Hn, at least the nights will be eventful for you, after tomorrow."

"What do…you mean?"

The belt slid free from his waist. "This will be your room too."

Kagome started, glancing around the space with new eyes. They'd be sharing a room? He wanted her that close? She'd assumed when they _consummated_ the relationship it would be a quick thing and then he'd kick her out of his quarters. Not _this._

Didn't he want their mating to be superficial?

Her body became ridged the moment he padded closer, until she could practically feel the heat radiating from his body. Raising her head to keep her eyes locked with his, despite his mild state of undress, she exhaled, holding her ground. He seemed to consider her for a moment, attention straying over her features.

"So full of pride," he uttered almost softly. "…Very well miko, as you refuse to request aid or items from me, this one will simply continue to decide things for you. After tomorrow, we will begin your training."

"Training?"

"Hn, as you are now, your powers are underdeveloped. This one will teach you how to refine them."

"I think I get it. If I'm at my full potential then it'll increase the chances of a stronger heir."

He said nothing in response.

Kagome thought about it, slowly smiling. "That's not so bad then. Heh, now I don't have to worry about you jumping me first chance you get to make babies." She rocked on her heels, babbling. "You'll have to wait at least a few weeks until I'm trained up."

"I would not be so certain about that."

_"W-what?"_

The shirt was tugged from his broad shoulders, revealing the bold magenta stripes curling around wrist to forearm. She jolted upon noticing similar ones hooking over his hips and disappearing under the waistband of his pants.

A sharp nail under her chin tilted her gaze up- when had it strayed?- back to his hooded eyes. "Surely you are aware that you can 'jump' one another without procreation in mind."

Feeling her cheeks flush, Kagome grit her teeth. "You won't be getting that from me. I promised you a kid, nothing else."

"How naive. Do you not know how you'll become my Mate?"

"Of course I do!" She burst, not really knowing the full details. But thunder was drumming loud in her ears, inspiring darker hues of her blush. Instincts told her to run, his closeness was wrong.

His expression changed into mild surprise. "Interesting. This one expected more resistance from you on the matter, how encouraging…" long claws reached for her again.

Opening the door behind her, Kagome stepped back and quickly retreated, hating the sound of his almost playful chuckle that caught in her ears.

Kagome realised then that she didn't understand him at all. At least he wasn't physically hurting her like another captor would, but the mental chains around her neck and ankle felt no less heavy than the real things.

* * *

The next day passed yet again uneventfully, with Kagome starting to feel like she was under house arrest. At the very least she expected both herself and Rin to be escorted back to that great hall to hear their verdict of who exactly Rin was to be promised to, but Sesshoumaru simply returned at sunset with the news.

"She will be mated to Naraku when the time comes."

Kagome frowned, accepting Rin's hand when she reached for her- squeezing it reassuringly. "Who the hell is he? Never heard of him."

"Ahem! He is a spider youkai. Or so he says. Many times Lord Sesshoumaru has detected that he is hanyou. It has been rumoured that he was originally human and somehow gained demonic powers, but that is wild superstition." Jaken helpfully piped up.

"Sound like a shady guy," Kagome muttered. Not that it mattered since Rin would be outta there before she had to marry the creep. "How'd he even end up reserving Rin? If he's not full demon, I'd have thought you guys would ignore him."

"…He was extremely useful during the war. As such, he has gained some influence over the other Lords that he aided in battle."

Scrutinising his expression, Kagome frowned. "You don't like him."

Sesshoumaru blinked, halting, before collecting himself. "It is of little consequence," he muttered, glancing at Rin. She'd let go of Kagome's hand to carry on scribbling, colouring with a little more force than usual. The crayon sounded loud in the quiet room.

Kagome was about to walk over and comfort the child, when the door slid open behind Sesshoumaru.

"Well, that was interesting news, wasn't it?" Regal tones purred.

The beautiful woman from the Hall which so resembled Sesshoumaru padded inside. She wore the same fine silks and heavy furs around her shoulders, curling over her forearms. Even Kagome found it impressive she could move with such elegance and grace, considering the lush, heavy clothes and fur.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintances, little ones. You may call me Inukimi," ruby red lips curved up, taking in the girls startled looks.

Kagome fought down her annoyance at the patronising tone. She raised her chin and glanced at Sesshoumaru, morphing confusion onto her face. "She your sister?" She asked.

Inukimi broke out into quiet laughter, snapping her fan open and hiding her mouth. Glittering gold danced over it. "I like this one."

"That was an empty attempt at flattery, Mother. Please do not encourage her." Sesshoumaru muttered flatly. He then gestured for the miko to follow. "Come, it is time for the ceremony," he said, padding out of the room and lingering for her to catch up.

"Ceremony?!"

Jaken scoffed, "the other demons must see that Lord Sesshoumaru has claimed you as his. It is time for the Mating ritual."

Kagome glanced at Rin uncertainly. "W-wait, what about-"

Still giggling quietly, Inukimi made her way over to Rin, assessing her like a cat might a mouse. "You seem much improved. I hear you like crayons. Perhaps these will amuse you," she said, revealing a paint set that she'd been hiding under the heavy fall of her sleeve.

Rin's eyes lit up, and she took it. Glancing at Kagome, her happy expression faltered. "U-um, where are you going?"

Glancing at the doorway, she noted Sesshoumaru had left. _I don't have choice in this, huh?_

"Just a lame ceremony, Rin…"

"Yes, like a marriage," Inukimi helpfully informed.

Kagome's teeth grit at the mix of emotions on Rin's face. "Can't I go with Kagome?"

"I'm afraid it's not a wedding that children can attend," the pale demon uttered, sliding her cruel gaze to the miko.

She hated that they'd sprung it on her so suddenly, but they had mentioned it earlier. Truthfully, it was her who'd been plugging her eyes and ears. She didn't know anything about what Mating entailed. She knew they'd have sex, but after yesterday she'd expected Sesshoumaru to put that off until she was trained and prepped for having his children. Were they going to use contraceptives?

_And…the other demons…must see Sesshoumaru claim me as his?_

Cold fear once more poured down her spine like icy sludge.

What exactly happened at Mating Ceremonies?

Kagome shoved the terror down and looked at Inukimi levelly. "Can I trust you to look after her?"

"You don't have much of a choice. But this one swears not to let harm come to her."

Kagome wrung her hands, looking down at Rin. They hadn't been separated properly since meeting. The thought of leaving her made the miko feel twitchy. There was no way she could trust a demon. Maybe they'd been kind so far to keep her docile and were going to snatch the girl away-

"I'll be okay," Rin smiled encouragingly at her. "I-I'll make you something for when you come back."

Nodding slowly, Kagome padded over and scooped her up into a quick hug. Rin pat her gently on the back, as though she were a child that needed to be soothed after a nap. "If you're not back in a few hours, I'll come rescue you, okay?" The little girl murmured.

"Don't do that, you'd get in trouble. Just…if I don't come back, there's something you can defend yourself with in our room." Kagome said lowly. "Only use it as a last resort."

Pulling away, they shared a smile, before Kagome was hounded out the door by Jaken.

* * *

Wherever their end destination was, Kagome suspected it wasn't where she'd ended up. Perfect hands combed through her short hair after she'd been unceremoniously shoved into a bath and scrubbed. Two female demons dried her, before wrestling her into a beautiful white uchikake that had blooms of red and plain white sakura blossoms on the sleeves. They gave her no head-dress, but a simple veil that had been nestled into her hair via clips which fell down to her lower back.

Once finished, Kagome was roughly turned to face the mirror. The stranger before her looked…like a bride.

Even her lips had been painted redder. She hardly recognised herself.

This daze of confusion lasted until she was ushered to an elevator. Then, the questions and nerves started.

_What the hell is going on?_

As they descended to the lower levels of the building, Kagome's heartbeat picked up. The presence of more and more demons leaked into her notice, fanning into the air like rotten breath. Without realising, she sought out Sesshoumaru. His pure, strong energy remained far off, but drawing nearer. When the elevator stopped beneath the ground floor of the building, the doors sliding open and Kagome could hear them.

Snarling, laughing, talking, growling.

Music underlined the roar of noise. Continuous low thuds of drums and sounds from instruments she hadn't heard before, reminiscent of flutes.

Jaken led the way down an impossibly large hall, where the noise grew louder and her steps grew heavier. Sweat broke out on her forehead. From the opposite direction, a large shadow loomed around a corner.

Kagome's breath caught.

A beastly large dog with silver fur padded quietly into view. Its jaws were massive, feral eyes glowing red. Markings adorned its cheeks, a crescent moon visible on the forehe-

She stopped dead.

The Daiyoukai must have been concealing his aura again, but now it released like before, when she'd first felt it in the vents. So thick it thinned the air. Dominating to all who felt it.

They couldn't be serious, could they? This was just a joke, like when Sesshoumaru had teased her the night before. He wasn't going to…

But she could hear the commotion in the next room, the dance and howling celebration over the roaring in her ears.

Sesshoumaru stopped before her, his great mouth slightly open, fanning hot, sticky breath over her face in slow pants. The teeth she spied within were large, canines the size of her arm. His form seemed to shrink as he leaned down, laying a massive paw before her on the ground with a _'thud'_.

Soon he was about the size of a shire horse, staring expectantly.

"Get on his back, girl."

Kagome glanced down at Jaken. "W-why?"

"Hmph. Usually a pureblooded pair would transform and take The Walk together, so this is a substitute."

Annoyance overtook her terror for a moment. "So instead he's carrying me like a burden? I'll walk by myself, thanks."

Those red eyes watching her widened slightly, and Sesshoumaru huffed with amusement.

The drums picked up, thudding in unison wilder and sounding more like a war song than a ceremony. Jaken tutted and stepped back a few paces while Sesshoumaru straightened, moving to stand beside her. Glancing at her once, his ears perked, expression unreadable as he gave a nod and a low rumble in his throat, starting to walk.

Kagome willed her legs to move and keep pace with him. They padded down the hall, approaching two gilded double doors. Passing through the entrance once they were pulled open by guards, the full commotion within the room hit her like a speeding truck.

Demons. Too many to count. They were all laughing and rejoicing while some danced and chanted in foreign, forked tongues. Hide and fur brushed. Horns and claws clattered. They were celebrating while in their wild, true forms.

These were not the uptight, cruel creatures that had sat above her in the Great Hall and apathetically judged her while remaining pure and aloof. Gone was any attempt at appearing or operating as humans. They'd shed such skins.

Drink sloshed over their goblets. Feet stamped while the drums hammered. The noise felt like a physical thing, drowning out all thought and not helping the vulnerable, frightened thing caged in her chest. Kagome looked around at them, suddenly wishing she'd taken Sesshoumaru up on his offer and ridden atop his back. At least then she'd be out of reach. Unlike a human wedding ceremony, the two padded around the edge of the commotion, walking around the large hall in a circle. Torches had been lit around the room, giving it a warm, stifling glow with the lack of windows. The Hall itself was huge, so large their noises echoed off the walls. She spied paintings of various demons splayed over the hall but was too shaken to take them in. Curiously, a ring of water looped around the floor in an almost complete circle, like a thin river. Kagome looked down at their rippling reflections, finding the water the only thing separating them from the demons.

A reptilian looking demon with a duck-bill hissed at her, stepping out of the throng of cheers, making the water trash loudly as he lurched in. His webbed fingers swiped at her arm. Kagome yelped, jerking in the opposite direction and bumping into a solid mass of fur.

Thunder clapped- or at least it sounded that way as a terrible, impossibly loud roar deafened her ears and shook the ground. Sesshoumaru snapped his jaws out, narrowly missing the reptile.

The other demons only seemed more delighted, roaring their praise at his viciousness. Hackles risen, Sesshoumaru glared at them, hissing in a low breath as what looked like green steam leaked out from his jaws, before he continuing on.

Kagome gripped the soft strands of his fur in one shaking hand, not shying away this time. As much as it would usually disgust her to rely on him, the warmth of his body was the only thing that felt stable under her palm, strong and sure. The only thing real.

Even Rin was a distant thought as the sea of fangs, claws and fur parted to reveal an altar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Smut and non-con elements**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The great dog demon sat down before the flower-drenched alter, so Kagome followed suit, folding her knees beneath her and resting tight fists on her thighs. Spirits and hovering demons coiled in the air above them, as though performing a dance. Porcelain cups on a low table were set out for the 'happy couple.'

Vaguely remembering something similar happening at Japanese weddings, Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru's fur released curls of heat, red clouds of smoke spilling out around him, until his more human form sat beside her. He took a cup and sipped, passing it to the miko. She lightly sniffed it.

Whatever it was, the beverage didn't smell like sake. Blue eyes slid to gold, ignoring the roar of immortals around them. Subtly, he inclined his head.

Figuring she had no choice in the matter, Kagome sighed. Lifting it to her lips, she gulped the drink down, coughing at the acidic, bitter aftertaste it ignited in her throat.

Figuring the demons wouldn't take kindly to her spitting at their feet, she kept it down, passing the cup back to him. Long fingers brushed her own, and Kagome stiffened.

So far, nothing bad had really happened. _Maybe I over-reacted._

But the sweat peppering her neck and forehead whispered another story. There was something palpable and heady in the air. Like the sharp smoke fireworks left behind after launching into the sky, or flammable gas in the air.

One spark would set it off.

An ancient looking demon with ram's horns and a grizzled lion's face stepped before them. Sesshoumaru stole her hand, keeping it trapped under his own and lifting them out. Kagome grit her teeth, not resisting as a thick red thread was wrapped around their hands, binding tight.

Stifling heat brought sweat to her palm, and she shuddered, feeling like they'd yanked her hand into a furnace. The lion-ram muttered something in a language she didn't understand, which only highlighted her role as merchandise to be sold. This was not a real wedding. Her head bowed, trying to stay focused.

This was for Rin.

Finally the wrappings were taken away, and she yanked her hand back, flexing the fingers. The Daiyoukai's energy hummed over them.

It was the spirits looping away in the air that seemed to signal Sesshoumaru. He rose with a rustle of silks.

Kagome trembled, heart drumming along with the music. Her stomach churned. Slowly, she attempted to stand, trying to control her shaking legs- but nothing obeyed. She slid to the floor again.

Firm fingers curled around her wrist, enclosing it in warmth as Sesshoumaru yanked her up. Rising with a stumble, she followed like a stiff doll. Soon they stood at the altar.

Those same fingers then latched onto her hips- the ceiling spinning as a hard surface met her back. Kagome's head hit the alter with a yelp. Breath rushed out of her lungs. Glancing around, she found herself splayed out atop the surface. Quickly sitting up, she inched back, glaring with stinging eyes at the blurry demon that stood nearby.

"W-what are you going to do?" She hated the quiver in her voice. Somehow, he seemed to catch her words despite the roaring of the crowd.

"This one thought you were aware," he loosened the obi around his waist.

Shaking her head, cheeks heated as panic latched tight. "I lied. Don't tell me you're going to-" gold eyes flashed, and he took hold of her ankle, _pulling._ It dragged her over the surface of the wood toward him, sending flowers scattering from the altar.

To Kagome's humiliation, a hot tear slid down her cheek. Roughly wiping it away, she grit her teeth painfully hard, the copper taste of blood coating her tongue. "You're just like those guys. Those humans t-that hurt me." She spat. "You're seriously going to fuck me in-front of everyone? The hell is wrong with you?"

Sesshoumaru remained ever calm, expressionless. This wasn't the teasing creature that had playfully purred in her ear the other night. "It has become our way of ensuring the bond has been sealed. We've come too far to allow things like modesty to get between proof."

Kagome kicked her leg, starting to struggle. "Let go!" She cried, gasping when a large palm lay flat on her chest. It shoved down hard. Feeling herself be pinned, back hitting the surface once more, Kagome glared, blue eyes crashing with a deep ravine of bitterness. "I hate you!" She hissed, struggling.

His nose was suddenly inches from hers- and all the snarling, jeering, taunting hell-spawn around them were blocked off. They were hidden away behind the silver curtain of hair that spilled around the corners of her face. His body had braced itself over her, somehow barely touching.

"Foolish woman. Do you not understand? If you resist, it will be taken as a sign that you've rejected me. If that happens, then another will claim you in my place," a tone like velvet wrapped in steel laced his voice. Kagome stared up at him. Like this, he was all she could see.

His hard expression shifted a touch, breath fanning over her lips. She felt his knee brush her thigh and quickly squeezed her legs shut.

"…That child in your care. With me, I will allow you to raise her. There's no guarantee another lord will be so benevolent."

Fire churned, hot and fast, clashing with every emotion warring inside her. "That's why you said you'd let her stay with us?! You're just using her to blackmail me-"

"Enough." His slit gaze narrowed, a bite in his next words. "They grow restless. Make your choice."

She could hear them now, the growing snarls and commands to start. To bind their bond.

Squeezing her eyes shut and turning her head away, the logic of his words outweighed the terror contained in her body. Slowly, her thighs parted. She drew one knee up slightly to better accommodate him.

"…Get on with it then."

She felt his mouth on her neck first. A wet, hot pressure that trailed something warmer still- a tongue- over the rapid pulse, leaving a slick trail.

Kagome lay still as a corpse, a familiar rotten feeling starting to leak into her bones. It would be the same as before. Of course it would.

Her uchikake parted, letting the air fan onto flushed skin. It was tugged to expose her upper-body, sleeves clinging to her elbows. The prick from his claws as he loosened more of her clothes sent goose-bumps racing over flesh. Her newly shaved legs were slid free from fabric. Hearing a rustle of silk, she supposed he must have freed himself by now.

Those lips returned, pressing, nipping, scraping over her chest. Curiously, something stirred in her abdomen, only to implode when teeth scraped a rosy nipple. Kagome clamped her mouth shut, toes curling into the wood. Alarm sent her pulse into overdrive when a sucking sensation caused her to bite back a moan.

Loud snarls caught her attention, and startled eyes cracked open. With Sesshoumaru's head occupied on her chest, moving down toward her navel, Kagome awkwardly met their hungry gazes while laid bare, the scars and curves of her body on full display. She'd never felt so humiliated.

Yet some of the demon's had raised their fists, and were barking, hissing, growling. Though she couldn't understand, Kagome soon caught on, because it was a question she was asking too. Why was Sesshoumaru stalling?

Her hands touched his cheeks, lifting his face from her thigh. "What's wrong?"

Gold eyes widened slightly, and for the first time, they shifted away. Planting his knees so that he straddled her, Kagome immediately saw the problem.

"S-seriously? Bad time to get stage fright."

"It is not that. Taking a woman against her will does not exactly arouse this one," he muttered almost defensively.

Kagome's lips thinned, swallowing thickly. It was almost like Sesshoumaru didn't want to do this either. But he'd made it clear they didn't exactly have the luxury of waiting around or stopping.

Reaching, she pushed his hakama pants down a touch to expose the brilliant, bold magenta curving his hips, before sliding her hand under the material and freeing his cock. Keeping eye-contact, Kagome began stroking.

A shudder wrecked his frame. "What are you_\- gn…_" his lips parted, eyes enflaming to molten honey. Sesshoumaru's head ducked to her hair, exhaling shakily. The softness of his bangs tickled her cheek.

The thing in her hand felt extremely foreign, to say she'd been posing as a man for such a long time. She marvelled as it hardened under her touch, running an almost curious thumb over the head. Hearing every breathy inhale, every hiss directly into her ear caused a sweet ache to spike low in her core.

When she strayed her touch lower to the base of his shaft, Sesshoumaru shoved her down, pressing the sinuous line of his hips against hers.

That waterfall of hair cut off the rest of the world again as he looked at her keenly. Kagome swallowed, heart thundering. She could feel the hardness between her legs now.

"C'mon…we're ready."

Toned legs were hitched, the last of the white clothing tugged and yanked until she lay completely bare, panties ripped away. Tears pricked her eyes despite her resolve.

Sesshoumaru gripped her bare hips. His own body had been tugged free of clothes, and she stared, watching the way torches played flickers of orange light upon his skin, casting shadow in other areas.

He looked beautiful, but devastatingly inhuman.

She jolted when his head ducked down- yelping loudly when a tongue slid inside her wet folds. He ran it around inside, as though testing something, and Kagome panted, seeing stars. Thankfully he pulled away before she could embarrass herself further. Making a satisfied, rumbling noise, he shifted up, dragging her hips to meet his.

Throwing back her head and crying out, Kagome's back arched, feeling her body strain when he entered her. Sesshoumaru grunted as she clenched around him. Her walls felt impossibly stretched, his throbbing cock pressing deep and full. She barely knew how to comprehend it.

When his hips pushed forward, sinking_ further_, her hands latched tight onto his shoulders. _There's more?_

Hissing a breath between her teeth and panting, Kagome stared up at the demon, realising he was waiting. For her.

A blush spread over her cheeks and shifting her hips back as much as she could, Kagome pushed them forward again, feeling her body protest.

Sesshoumaru started to move, thrusting slowly. A strange sensation began to sigh through muscle and bone. Her blood heated and Kagome pressed a hand to her mouth when she realised a lascivious noise had escaped her.

Intense, knowing gold eyes snapped up, and the predator above drank in her reactions. Kagome fought not to let any show as he moved- lean, hard muscle rippling, shifting, lower body rutting against her own. Slowly, his lips curved, mouth parting to flash sharp fangs.

His large hand slid from hip to breast, cupping, running a clawed thumb over her nipple.

Kagome grabbed his wrist, snarling.

This was not part of it. He could fuck her and that was all. A spark of reiki bubbled under the surface. She was done with allowing him liberties when all they did was confuse her-

But his terrible noise drowned out her own, louder in its ferocity, and the markings on his face grew larger, bolder. Red sparked in his gaze. Sharp teeth clamped down over her breast, sucking and lewdly prying his tongue around a pert nipple.

Kagome riled against him, hissing and struggling while a moan betrayed her. She hooked her knees around his waist, accidentally locking him deeper. Latching firm fingers into soft silver hair, she tugged. Claws bit and dragged into her flesh, sending sharp stings of pain racing in, but the two struggled even as their hips kept rocking mindlessly together. Erratic, hungry noises escaped their mouths.

But when blunt nails scraped his striped cheek, Sesshoumaru's head snapped up.

Kagome panted, eyes widening at the red, hazy ones staring back at her.

With a tangle of limbs, she found herself being spun, landing with a thud. Her chin met the altar, the plains of her stomach pressing hard into the heated wooden surface.

Quickly glancing behind her, Kagome made a noise as a pang of dread shot down her spine. "No, please- don't!"

Sesshoumaru lifted her hips, thrusting into her sex from behind. The spectators roared their approval. Mingling with their sounds, an animalistic cry ripped itself from Kagome's throat, spilling out hoarsely into the room.

Bone white fingers latched onto the corners of the altar, feeling herself be pounded into. Tears pricked her eyes.

_"You're a pretty thing for a guy though."_

She could hear him.

_ "Maybe I'll keep you alive long enough that your bowel movement will free the key. Heh, what do you think? I know a way of loosening it."_

Cigarettes wafted into her nose. His thicker, clammy hands gripped her body. Crushing, groping, fondling all the while his sickening grunts and slaps of their flesh feasted on her hearing. Bowing her head, she waited for it to be over.

Kagome didn't even realise the thrusting inside her had stopped. The roar and snap of disgruntled, impatient fangs and hooves sounded like it were behind thick glass. Something soft but sticky and wet dragged over her cheek. Blue eyes cracked open.

Her chin had been turned, firm fingers holding her jaw. Sesshoumaru's body was pressed impossibly close and tight behind her, abdomen against back. Cock still hard and ready. She could tell he hadn't released yet so why had he stopped-

His tongue came again, licking at her tear stained cheek. Kagome trembled, realising she was making pathetic, whimpering noises. A low one rumbled out from his chest in response, vibrating against her spine. Staring at him uncomprehendingly, she felt herself be shifted, turned on her side instead.

Kagome blinked, panting softly from the adrenaline they'd worked up. His red, inhuman eyes stared a moment longer, before continuing to thrust. This time, she didn't stifle her moans when they began anew. Reaching up with one hand, she curled it in his hair.

Reason and logic flew out the window. She moved to cling to the demon desperately, praying she wouldn't be dragged back to that place of cigarettes and terror again. A heady smell replaced it.

Her body bounced with his rough movements, the heinous sounds from their bodies filling the room. The crowd were forgotten. The war, survival, loss, grief, everything fell away and pleasure soared.

It happened unexpectedly. He'd been thrusting raggedly, pounding a certain spot that had her mewling and almost begging for more- when an unfamiliar feeling that had been building up exploded. Kagome jolted and cried out loudly, salvia sliding down her chin as her lips stretched wide. She sank her teeth into his forearm to stifle herself.

This seemed to trigger something as the demon jolted and snarled. Red steam curled out from his skin, thrusting harder and harder, movements becoming erratic and wild, until he released, seed shooting deep within her core. At the same time, claws bit into dark hair, yanking hard to expose her neck at an angle- sinking sharp fangs into the delicate skin of her nape.

Kagome screamed, riding the blinding pain along with the wave of her orgasm, eyes wide and unseeing.

The feeling numbed her to all other sensation. Her body went limp like a rag-doll, collapsing beneath him.

Sesshoumaru's head followed her down, keeping his teeth lodged inside her as their combined juices slid down their thighs. Eventually, he slid them free, lapping the blood away.

She could feel him panting harshly, the glistening sweat plastering their bodies together. Yet Kagome didn't rise again.

The demons had gone quiet, even the drumming and flutes had stopped.

When Sesshoumaru raised himself slightly up, his partially transformed features stared back at their animalistic, twisted, gaunt faces. Opening his jaws, a thundering roar bellowed from deep inside his chest. It swallowed the room, bouncing off the walls and seeming to shake the very foundations of the building.

Her blood clung to his teeth as he panted. Glaring crimson eyes stared, unblinking.

The demons remained silent. Soon, in answer, they burst into their version of applause, crying out their praise and celebration.

Kagome was unresisting as she felt herself be nudged and shifted. Rolling lifelessly onto a strong, fur-lined back, she found herself nestling numbly into the large bulk of fur curling over his shoulder as Sesshoumaru remained knelt beside the altar in his true form. Slowly, he straightened, carrying her as he padded around the other half of the demonic circle of onlookers, looping around the room toward the exit.

Kagome dimly looked down at the water, exhausted. She didn't even care about her nudity, sprawled out on his back. The slickness between her thighs plastered his fur to her skin. Her body ached with new pains, sore.

Absentmindedly, she raised her attention to the crowd, where some continued to watch even as they celebrated.

Their stamping feet and careless throws of drink went ignored, all sounding like a dull roar in her ears. She hardly paid attention to their faces, resting her cheek in the soft fur.

A blue face stood out in the sea of strangers. The eyes were hollow, skin raised like a mask.

Kagome squinted. _A baboon pelt?_

Ice gripped her rib-cage, constricting until her lungs fought for breath. She trembled, eyes wide as memories played on repeat within her mind.

_S-Souta._

In the time it took to blink- the blue-faced figure clad in white had disappeared. Gripping the fur tightly, she started when a great head turned, red eye trained on her. Sesshoumaru's ears perked, lip curling in a silent snarl. His fur bristled. For some reason, she felt like he was asking what was wrong.

Ducking her head, Kagome quivered. Strung out of emotion, she squeezed her eyes shut and repressed the figure she'd just seen, telling herself it had been nothing.

"Take me back to Rin."

* * *

She hadn't exactly protested when instead of taking the elevator, Sesshoumaru had somehow collected white energy around them, and a few moments later, they stood before his penthouse door. In his usual form once again, he led the way inside, head held high. Since he was so confident, Kagome guessed everyone inside was already asleep. Trailing behind him, she wrapped her arms around herself, a little skittish without her clothes now. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to care about his state of undress, and she caught an eyeful of his ass.

Quickly looking away and feeling dumb for doing so, she blinked upon looking up. Paper chains hung around the living room, all brightly coloured and catching the moonlight from the windows. She spied countless origami animals standing on a table, and a banner that read. 'Welcome Back!'

Thinking it wasn't possible to squeeze any more emotion out of her, Kagome wrung herself dry with another swell of feeling.

Welcome back. Not 'congratulations' or 'you're married!'

Rin had written exactly what she'd wanted in that moment. She hadn't just humiliated herself for nothing. Someone was waiting for her.

Heading towards Rin's room, she stopped upon feeling something slide over her shoulders. Touching the white robe, Kagome met Sesshoumaru's gaze.

"Where are you going?" He asked quietly.

"To bed?"

"Then you are heading to the wrong room."

Tired understanding dawned on her face. "I don't want to…" she trailed off, crushing the scattered remnants of her pride under her heel. "Please. I just want to stay near Rin tonight."

"We are mated."

"I know that!" She snapped. "You've had my body, and I'll co-operate tomorrow. Just…let me have this."

His face remained expressionless, so different from how he'd looked not long ago, all fire and brimstone. "This one was merely pointing out that rest will not come easy to you."

"Why not?"

"Instinct," he uttered, making a gesture with his wrist that somehow summoned a large bulky plume of separate fur, allowing it to curl around him. "Your body and senses will strain for me. Nothing but my presence will soothe you, especially since our connection is so new."

Kagome frowned, tightening the robe over her chest. The bite mark on her neck stung. "Does the same go for you?"

"Hn."

Mouth tightening, she turned on her heel. "I'm sure we'll be fine. Not like it was anything but a superficial mating anyway."

She heard his light footsteps and felt him pass like a physical sensation brushing her skin. "Naive woman," the words came biting and low. Only when he disappeared from sight into his room did she think to exhale.

Padding to the bathroom first, Kagome soon stood underneath the spray, slowly sitting down and drawing her knees to her chest. Bowing her head, dark hair plastered to her skin as she trembled. Alone, all the dark thoughts that had been repressed threatened to swam in, and Kagome quickly drew herself to stand.

No, she couldn't dwell. Being depressed was a luxury in the wastelands, and that much hadn't changed. Scrubbing herself, Kagome soon stepped out and wrapped a towel around her, body sore and humming pleasantly, which she hated. She almost wanted to feel used and dirtied. Rather that than…

Kagome quickly shook her head, glancing at Sesshoumaru's door when she passed it. Bursting into a jog to Rin's room, she quickly shut her mind firmly to the prospect of getting into his bed willingly.

Dressing in pajama's she glanced at Rin's sleeping form. Instead of a teddy bear of some kind, the girl appeared to be loosely holding something. Stepping closer revealed it to be the orange crayon.

Kagome sighed tiredly, leaning down to kneel by Rin's bedside. Resting her head against the side of the mattress, she curled in on herself, sweat beading on her forehead as the tremors began. Pressing the heel of her palm to the burning nape of her neck, the miko shuddered. A fever unlike anything experienced before enflamed her damp body. Her limbs screamed at her to rise. Even her skin called out, wanting, demanding.

Sesshoumaru's energy felt like an anchor in the storm, and whenever she sought it out, the fever would abate slightly.

Sickened with herself, Kagome dug her nails in, shaking and panting quietly.

She did not sleep that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

When Rin finally awoke, the two rose to eat breakfast, lured into the kitchen once more by homey, tempting smells. Kagome's wrist felt waterlogged as she struggled to lift food to her mouth, exhausted.

"How was the ceremony?" Rin finally asked, chopsticks pausing halfway to her mouth.

Kagome stiffened, glancing at Jaken, who continued reading his oversized book.

"It was a little frightening," she admitted, trying not to sugar-coat or simultaneously traumatise the child in the same breath.

"Oh…did they do bad things to you?" Her small brows drew together. "Like those other men from before?"

Kagome opened her mouth, before thinking better of it and adjusting her words. "I sort of agreed to it this time, so it was different, even if I didn't like it."

"But you do feel sad," it wasn't a question, and the miko was brought up short.

Unsure how to answer, instead she said; "I'm just tired," very softly. "And how was spending time with Sesshoumaru's mother anyway?"

"Oh she just let me do what I wanted, mostly sipped her wine. She did help me put up the banner though."

Snorting, Kagome smiled slightly. Sensing something then, like movement in her minds eye, she turned to look over her shoulder, meeting Sesshoumaru's gaze the same instance the door to his bedroom opened and he stepped out.

She quickly turned away, hating the way her muscles relaxed, skin blazing and stomach buckling. A very fierce need to touch him churned a yearning sea into her veins, and Kagome grit her teeth until they ached. All night long she'd been struggling, but the sight of him only confirmed it.

A large part of her body and reactions had shifted, changed into something that was no longer hers, but his now.

When she felt rather than saw him pad into the kitchen and move to different counters, going about making tea for himself, she tried all over again to suppress everything. She still had her will and mind, and those could be taken too, but she would _not_ be handing them over on a silver platter.

"G-good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin piped up, obviously trying to be the diplomatic party when the adults remained silent.

Glowering gold slid to her, causing the little girl to shrink back. Kagome's hand clenched into a fist, hot anger overtaking the damn fluffy feelings and causing her hands to warm.

Sesshoumaru blinked, correcting his expression. "…Good morning," he uttered.

The book Jaken had been holding thudded down, and the toad stood on his chair with palpable surprise. "Good day mi lord! Isn't it a fine morning we have? I hope the tea is to your liking and that-"

"Silence, Jaken."

Kagome continued eating, glancing up at the demon every now and then. The night before felt a million miles away, despite the proof of it still rendering her sore. Her inner thighs were tender, bite mark pricking with a near-constant sting. Rin's banner was still up. She wondered how he'd found sleeping. If he'd slept.

Judging from the lines under his eyes, he hadn't. He looked awful.

_Good_, she thought pettily.

"This one will begin training you today," he said, meeting her eyes.

"Fine." Not like there was any point in resisting, training could actually help to take her mind off things. She thought for a moment, "I'd like to bring Rin. She also needs to be taught."

At this, Sesshoumaru stopped. "What for? She is not a miko."

Kagome blushed, feeling as though caught yearning too much for their day of escape. "Just so she knows some self-defence stuff. I mean, some guy other than Naraku could touch her, and then what would we do?" She said with fake dismay.

His eyes narrowed. "Very well. But it will not interfere with your own training."

Kagome nodded, while Rin blinked, tilting her head. "I'm training too?"

"Yeah, and don't you hold back. I know what you're capable of, missy."

The little girl grinned a gap-toothed smile, nodding happily. Sesshoumaru glanced between the two, mildly perplexed.

"Got something to say?" Kagome snipped.

When his attention landed on her, she jolted, feeling a sharp burst of energy open and spark. It felt like a bite had nipped into her own mind.

"I was merely curious. You are both quite close, so I wondered when exactly you met." Pale lips drew back briefly, flashing a fang. "You need not be so defensive."

"Defensive implies I'm afraid of you, which I'm not, buddy." She knew it wasn't smart to antagonise him, but she hated the way her shoulders relaxed in his presence now. How her stomach fluttered, heart warmed.

It was completely at odds with her thoughts. As if to reinforce this, he sent another harsh flare of energy, and her heart trembled in response, as though saddened she'd disappointed him.

Kagome grit her teeth and reached down deep inside herself. Grasping something palpable but unknown, she ripped the sparking, chaotic energy out and let it fan through the room in one large pulse. It thundered through the demons like a shockwave, rippling.

Jaken yelped and ducked for cover under his book.

Sesshoumaru stiffened and inhaled in a rush through parted lips.

She waited, hackles raised.

But his mouth only curved up a fraction of an inch in response, the honey irises darkening like a Midas touch.

"M-mi Lord, more tea?" Jaken piped up weakly.

"I told you to be silent, Jaken."

* * *

The training hall was impossibly large, to the point that Kagome wondered if it took up two floors of the building. She and Rin dressed in loose clothing for freedom of movement, following along behind Sesshoumaru like lost ducks. Kagome noted that archery targets had been set up off to the side. Wondering how he'd known she was proficient in it, she voiced her thoughts.

"My men reported they found a broken bow and quiver of hand-made arrows upon first capturing you. This one took a guess."

Kagome quickly turned her thoughts elsewhere, not wanting to remember.

When they finally stopped in the middle of the hall, Kagome blinked, deciding to stretch.

"What do I do?" Rin asked hesitantly.

"Just copy, see?" She stretched out her arms, jumping on the spot a few times. Delight warmed her when Rin mimicked, giggling all the while. "Wow, look at that, you're a natural! Okay, can you bend down and touch your toes?"

Brown eyes widened. "I don't think so?"

Kagome smiled, leaning down and touching her toes, wriggling them.

Rin gasped as though witnessing an impossible feat, which made their companion quietly snort. The little girl then reached down, straining small fingers and letting out a huff of frustration. Finally, she touched them.

"I did it!" She popped back up, beaming.

Kagome laughed. Straightening, she gathered her short hair to pull it back from her face, catching Sesshoumaru's gaze while her back was arched in his direction.

"If you are quite done playing, we should begin," he cleared his throat.

Kagome frowned, tying her hair back while Rin only stifled another giggle.

"So how's this going to work? Do I train Rin first, or…?"

"No need. Something has been arranged."

Before she could inquire further, Kagome noticed a boy approaching them. He looked to be around 10-12 years old, his hair pulled back into a pony-tail, freckles dusting his nose and cheeks.

Unlike Rin's bright eyes, his brown ones were dulled. The air around him felt quiet and charged with a strange, lonely tension.

"This is Kohaku," Sesshoumaru inclined his head.

Rin stared up at the taller boy in fascination, quickly bowing. Kagome wondered if she'd ever seen another child. She started when Rin suddenly ducked behind her, gripping her clothes tight.

"Rin…" it felt a little strange to see her shy again. Kagome petted her head encouragingly. "Why not introduce yourself?"

"I'm Rin," she said, voice softer. When she straightened, none of her previous joy remained, looking sober and watchful.

Kohaku nodded in acknowledgement, expression unchanging. He just stared blankly.

"Teach Rin some basic defence moves," Sesshoumaru instructed.

Kagome knelt down to Rin's level, squeezing her shoulder. "I'll be in the room the whole time. You don't have to worry about him hurting you."

"It's not...that, I just don't know what to say," Rin mumbled.

"Heh, when you're fighting you don't need to think about anything like that," the miko smiled.

This seemed to be enough of a motivator, as Rin stepped up to the boy, still holding her hands to her chest, but looking at him in the eye.

The boy wasted no time in raising her arms before her. "First off, I'll show you how to block," he muttered in a soft monotone.

_At least there's no danger of him yelling at her_, Kagome thought.

An aura flaring, sending sparks through the air, prompted her to turn, meeting Sesshoumaru's steady gaze. "If you are satisfied, this one would rather not delay further," he uttered, tone austere.

"Impatient to get your ass kicked?" She was all bluster. Everyone knew what he was capable of, what a Daiyoukai could do. But there was no point in cowering.

A silver brow arched, mouth curving dangerously.

Heat spiked low in her stomach in response, but she willfully ignored it.

"We will use hand-to-hand combat, but if you feel energy on your palms, unleash it. Hold nothing back. You cannot hurt me."

"Uh-huh, we'll see."

They both instinctively padded a good length away from the children, facing one another. Kagome breathed in, held it- then exhaled, trying to calm the racing heart in her chest.

Sesshoumaru raised his hand, plucking a clawed finger in the air to beckon her forward. Kagome glared, but took the invitation.

Charging forward, she feigned left, only to shift and jab right- hitting his ribs in a quick, sharp blow. Kagome hissed upon impact, reeling a little and staggering. Her knuckles throbbed. _He feels like a damn solid wall!_

More than that, she wondered why he'd let her make contact.

Quickly shaking it off and turning on her heel, she struck at his lower back, kicking his calf to try and unbalance. Nothing.

Growling with mounting frustration, she swung round to his front, this time levelling a kick right between his legs.

A strong palm caught her shin. Energies clashed.

"Fight back!" Kagome snarled.

"Hn."

The hard palm shoved with a force that sent her to the floor, her side taking the brunt of the impact.

Kagome coughed but picked herself right back up, breath hitching when he appeared directly in-front of her with a burst of inhuman speed. Hands seized her waist, and her stomach lurched as she was picked up, only to feel herself be thrown her carelessly down again.

"That is why I do not fight back," his velvety voice thrummed inside her ears as she stared up at the ceiling.

Her limbs shook, side pulsing, but adrenaline raced hot and fast. Kagome pushed up from the ground. Her fist slammed into a striped cheek, snapping his head to the side.

The miko gasped, staggering back and clutching her screaming knuckles.

Sesshoumaru blinked once, then twice. He then slowly turned his head back to her, Golden eyes were wide with surprise, steam leaking off his cheek to curl in the air.

"W-what happened?" She squeaked.

"You used reiki. As stated, you cannot harm me using your energy. It is impossible for mates."

Her heart stuttered. "That is NOT what you said! I-I just thought you were being arrogant."

"I am always truthful. Others often misconstrue my confidence for youthful blustering. That is their mistake."

Kagome stared at him. If what he said was true, then when the time came to escape, she wouldn't be able to use her newfound powers on him. She quickly shook it off when he came at her again. There was no point in thinking about that now. There was no point in thinking at all.

The fight vibrated in the chambers of her heart, awakening her neglected hunter's instinct. In that moment, Kagome found a similar solace to the one she'd felt in the wastelands, aiming her bow at prey.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were bright as he knocked her down for the umpteenth time.

"Again."

"I-I can't bring the power to my hands," she mumbled, panting hard and staggering to her feet, exhilarated.

"Get angry at me, perhaps. Reacting strongly causes you to them loose."

Kagome's legs shook, and she curled her hand into a fist. "No problem," she muttered, giving a battle cry as she dove into him, headbutting his jaw. She then managed to hit his chest with her palm, summoning all the rage she could before he elbowed her in the gut and sent her back to the floor.

And then...she realised. She was not angry with him.

Despite what had happened last night, her mind refused to see his actions in a way that required getting wrathful with him. She was frightened, confused and frustrated, but her memories kept offering that moment. That single moment he'd stopped when she'd cried and shook, in agony. When he'd softened. Kagome stilled, limbs locking. _What...is this? Don't tell me my mind is his as well._

Wheezing and clutching at her stomach, she glared up at his towering, angelic figure. "I hate you," she hissed, reminding herself.

Sesshoumaru regarded her cooly, before motioning to come at him. "Again."

Kagome snarled, throwing herself at the concrete wall that was the Killing Perfection. It was clear he was merely being patient, and it annoyed her, but nothing blazed her palms with heat. He bid her to rise over and over, until she stood panting and sweating, stumbling on her feet.

"Agai-"

Kagome swayed forward. With her dazed attention, she noticed his expression briefly flicker into one of surprise.

Demonic hands caught her, and she was brought into his chest. A burst of pure, unfiltered endorphins flooded in. Her heart stumbled and skipped in her chest, stomach tying in knots. Sore muscles relaxed, and the moment everything went dark, Kagome inhaled his scent.

_Safe... _

The thought brought tears to her tired eyes as they fell shut.

* * *

_"Kagome, I'm hungry."_

_She kept rummaging._

_"Like really, really starving."_

_Her hand knocked some tins aside, straining._

_"Did you find anything y-"_

_"SHUT UP!" Kagome snapped, straightening from the garbage and presenting an unopened tin. "I found the beans Grandpa threw out, okay? Stop nagging me, I know you're hungry."_

_Souta fell quiet, scuffing the floor with his toe. Within the Higurashi house, everything else was quiet and still aside from the slight buzzing of flies. There was no Mama to cook for them anymore, and no Grandpa to snore in the armchair. Even Buyo was missing._

_Glancing at the 7 year old, Kagome sighed, ruffling his dark hair. "Let's hurry and use the irori, okay?"_

_The cupboards were stripped bare. Even emergency rations had run out. Kagome remembered hearing talk on the radio about food handouts near the harbour shortly before the power had been cut. However, distant sounds of explosions and loud booms that shook the earth and shrine were all that awaited them outside. Kagome hadn't been able to work up the courage to go out yet._

_But... she looked at Souta sitting across from her, busy eating. Though she was six years older, she felt no closer to being enough of an adult. But adults made tough decisions, right?_

_"We need to go outside," she murmured._

_"Huh?" He paused, the light from the dying embers illuminating his face. "W-what? I don't want to. Grandpa said for you not to leave the house."_

_"Grandpa isn't here anymore," Kagome grit out. "And Mom isn't going to magically come back from the hospita-"_

_"Maybe she will! You don't know that!" Souta burst, eyes filling with tears._

_"Souta, I know you're scared. But we have to, okay? There's nothing left to eat."_

_The young boy nodded slowly, miserably. Moving closer, Kagome sat next to him. She slid her arm around his shoulders, drawing her knees up. They didn't exactly hug anymore. For some reason, she didn't want to. She felt like if she embraced him, then the barriers around her fragile, childish heart would shatter completely, and she'd be no good to him. To anyone._

_She needed to keep it together and be the adult. Needed to be brave and strong._

_"What do we do about...Grandpa?" Souta murmured._

_She stilled, looking down the hallway at the barely lit door. Swallowing at the thought of opening it and facing the amount of flies she could hear, along with whatever else now lay under that white sheet they'd covered him with, she shuddered. They hadn't had the strength to drag Grandpa outside to bury him after his unfortunate heart-attack. Kagome wondered if it was the stress of the war that had dealt the fatal blow, or the lack of medication._

_"...We'll leave him."_

_It was only later the next day, when Kagome was lifting out Mama's dress from the unwashed laundry, drinking in her scent, that she felt safe. Just for a moment. Nostalgia twisted her stomach, pricking frightened tears into her eyes._

_"Kagome! Are you ready?" Her brother called from downstairs._

_"Y-yeah. Just a sec," she murmured, stepping out of Mother's room and quietly closing it behind her._

_The siblings then set out for food, braving the war-torn streets of Tokyo._

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open. Seeing bold, magenta markings, her fist immediately swung up.

Sesshoumaru caught it, gazing down at her. "Hn. Is this usually how you wake up, miko?"

"Where's Rin?" She sat up quickly, panic seizing her heart when she wasn't immediately in sight.

"I'm here," the little girl walked around her side, brows pulled together. "Are you alrigh-mph!"

Kagome grabbed her arm, pulling her close and hugging tight. Left with no alternative, Rin put her hand on the woman's head, petting her short black hair comfortingly. "K-kagome?"

Watching carefully, Sesshoumaru picked up on the woman's slight trembling. Slit pupils slid away, claw's twitching.

Slowly, Kagome stiffened, clearing her throat and pulling away. "Ah- I uh...must have hit my head in the fall," she laughed weakly.

"Interesting, since this one caught you before such a thing happened," he intoned flatly.

Standing shakily, Kagome's lips thinned. She held Rin's hand, seizing Sesshoumaru up and trying to block out the memory that had just haunted her without warning. "...That so?" She muttered, swallowing her pride. "Thanks...I guess."

Vague suprise skittered over inhuman features, and a slightly uncomfortable silence filled the room. The two regarded each other quietly.

It fell to Rin once again to pipe up. "U-um. Maybe if Kagome isn't feeling well, we should train more tomorrow?"

"I'm fine-"

"Hn," Sesshoumaru cut her off, already turning to Kohaku to dismiss him. The boy bowed low, soon walking away without another glance. Rin watched him go, following him with her eyes.

Despite Kagome's protests, the three started to walk back to the penthouse, taking an elevator.

Sighing, she decided to voice the question that had been on her mind. "...Who is that boy to you? A slave?"

Sesshoumaru made a noise, which was something like a dignified snort. He tilted his chin up, "in a way. If you must think of my housing him as such."

"I will if he's here unpaid and unwilling."

Reaching the penthouse floor, they turned a corner down one of the cold, grey hallways, passing by a window that showed the usual devastated Tokyo. The pale demon glanced down at her. "Unpaid yes, unwilling no."

"Find that hard to believe," Kagome snipped, feeling her bite mark flare-up, nipping once more.

Sesshoumaru stopped dead. "...Continue on, Rin. We will follow shortly."

The little girl looked between the two nervously. Squeezing her hand, Kagome reluctantly nodded, knowing it wasn't fair on Rin to be expected to stay. With a nod, she left them, padding down the hallway.

When silence flooded the space between them, Kagome found herself shoved against the wall. A palm rested on her collarbone, sights filled with nothing but the white demon as silver hair divided them from the world. Just like last night.

Her body predictably blossomed like glass capturing the harsh glare of the sun, drinking in his nearness. Kagome only glared, grasping his wrist.

"You will sleep in our bed tonight, as punishment for your sharp tongue," his velvet voice flowed through the air like heady smoke. Her thighs pressed together. "Much as you despise me, miko, this one does not lie. As you have discovered."

"No, you just omit the truth." She thought about everything he didn't say to the other demons.

"Hn, and yet you refuse to believe that Kohaku is my loyal follower."

"He's just a child. You probably gave him a crayon too," Kagome hissed, pushing back against him and getting right in his face. Their noses brushed. "Wherever you found him, living under your roof was probably better than the alternative. That doesn't make you good. He still looks broken and sad."

Magenta lids lowered, gaze sliding to her lips. "Bought."

"What?"

"This one did not find the boy. He was bought, from a less than savoury owner."

Kagome stilled, seeing the strange, unrecognisable expression downturn his mouth and dim his eyes into dulled brass. For some reason, she couldn't ignore it.

"...Who was his previous owner?" She murmured quietly. Why did he look like that? What even was that expression? He wasn't frowning, crying or melancholy. But he looked how she'd felt, remembering something from a long time ago. Past haunts that lingered like cobwebs in four walls of the mind.

He suddenly stiffened, head shooting up. Kagome was about to inquire what he seemed so startled about- before he grabbed her around the waist. The grey hallway blurred into steaks that shot by as they shot forward with a burst of speed. Her hair was whipped back from her face.

When they stopped, she caught her breath, staring at Sesshoumaru's living room.

Only, someone else was sat in the armchair. He glanced up at them, dark locks spilling over his shoulder in tendrils. Unreadable, watchful red eyes slid from Sesshoumaru to Kagome, darkening at the sight of her. His lips curved, and she recognised him as one of the demons that had attended their 'assessment.'

But she couldn't even shiver, blazing rage swamping low in her stomach at the sight of him.

Because he had Rin sat quite primly on his lap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The second Kagome's limbs unfroze from shock, a noise built within the back of her throat, spilling out as a snarl. Muscles coiled, springing as she lunged.

Her hands snapped out, aiming straight for the stranger's face. A blazing sensation warmed her palms, sparking out as something large, raw and unfiltered.

White silks suddenly filled her vision before she could make contact- causing her cheek to bump against a hard chest. Smoke coiled out between them.

Kagome made a noise, looking up at Sesshoumaru. "What are you doing?! Let go! I'll blast this asshole!" She growled, glaring as his hands encircled her wrists.

"You cannot."

His words registered, and she stilled, choosing not to struggle. "W-why?"

"Unlike me, purification will burn him. It will leave behind evidence of what you are."

The man chuckled from behind him, unmoving. "My, you certainly are thinking clearly today, Lord Sesshoumaru. A pity." He hummed, petting Rin on the head. She remained confused, sitting on the stranger's lap slightly uncomfortably.

Sesshoumaru turned, releasing Kagome and blurring right before her eyes. His image appeared in front of the couch, claws swiping out and severing head from shoulders- black hair floating in the air as it rolled onto the floor with a sickening thud.

Faint whimpering filled the room, rising higher as Rin stared at the now decapitated body, which lulled slightly back in the chair. Kagome raced over, scooping the girl into her arms and gaping at the Demon Lord.

_I've heard of overkill, but..._

"Do not think her limitations apply to me, filth," Sesshoumaru uttered in a low tone. He straightened, glaring at the body. "Come out. I have no time for your puppets."

She had little time to wonder what he meant, as Kagome started as a replica of the man padded out from behind a corner, leisurely reading one of Sesshoumaru's books that she'd been so engrossed with.

He bowed smoothly to Kagome. "Forgive me for startling you both," he purred, straightening calmly. "I am Naraku. It's a pleasure to finally speak with you properly, miss Kagome."

The way her name rolled off his sinuous tongue like he were addressing a lover sent a sick shiver down her spine. She frowned, stroking Rin's hair as she trembled violently. "What did you do to her?" She demanded, noticing his old body crumbling into ash. It dissipated into the air, leaving the armchair empty.

Naraku's features arranged themselves to look shocked. "I haven't done anything, is that not correct, Rin?" He uttered silkly, smiling as the girl reluctantly nodded. "See? We were just introducing ourselves. If anything, I think the murder attempt upset her more~"

"You didn't need to hold her like that to say hi," Kagome snapped, growling. "Keep your distance next time. Don't ever touch her."

He snapped the book shut and hummed, running long fingers through tendrils of black hair. "You have a tempter, don't you? Must make you hard to control," crimson eyes slid to Sesshoumaru. "No wonder you've been hiding her away up here. She lets out her little secret quite easily."

Golden eyes narrowed, claws twitching. "What do you want in exchange for silence?" He rumbled, voice resembling the clap of thunder rolling through dark clouds, flashing a sharp fang.

Kagome looked between the two, realisation slowly dawning on her. She'd let out her miko powers without a second thought. But why did she get the feeling Naraku had known she was a priestess beforehand?

Cruel lips curved, Naraku's gaze sliding to Kagome and dragging deliberately down her figure. She bristled, shifting to move preferably behind something- just as Sesshoumaru stepped between the two. A quiet chuckle slithered into her hearing.

"So very serious. All I want is for miss Kagome to mingle in our little society. Bring her to the banquets. Let her play in public. It may have only been one day since your mating, but I've no doubt you'd keep her caged up here like a flightless bird for the rest of her life if I did not make such a request."

"The only reason you'd desire such a thing is to provoke her within full view of the other lords."

"Well if you don't agree to my harmless offer, I could always tell them what miss Kagome really is right now. Not all of them will believe me without proof, but who knows? Maybe they'll want to reinvestigate her. Much more _thoroughly_ this time." Naraku's gaze slid to her. "And if she were exposed as a priestess, I'd shudder to think what would happen to the Doctor who initially examined her. What a terrible oversight."

Rin glanced up upon feeling the woman's arms tighten around her, back straightening. Worry and guilt filtered out into Kagome's scent, despite her hard expression.

The miko padded out from behind Sesshoumaru, frowning at the man. She glanced up at her mate, not sure why the subtleness of his expression told her exactly how tense this confrontation made him. Kagome nodded slightly, cradling Rin close. At least this way, they could bide time to figure out their next move.

_Oh no...why am I thinking of us as a team against this guy?_ She shook herself.

Sesshoumaru levelled a weighty stare at Naraku. "...We will be at the Banquet tomorrow. If, that is...my claws have not found your real neck to sever by then."

He then blurred through the air, swiping an arm out and decapitating Naraku once more. Rin jolted, but forced herself to keep looking, fingers threading in Kagome's clothes. A silky chuckle flowed into the room, but Naraku did not appear again, his puppet crumbling away into nothingness.

"In that case, I do look forward to seeing you then~"

* * *

The small group had remained silent and watchful for a few moments after the spider hanyou's disappearance. Sesshoumaru sharply turned on his heel and left, flaring his aura and summoning smaller aura's outside that Kagome recognised to be his guards.

She decided against pursuing him for answers, instead padding into Rin's room with the little girl and sitting down on the bed. Stroking Rin's hair, she glanced down at the girl's small hand, where a single purple crayon was tightly clutched.

"Rin...did Naraku give that to you?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Mn. The purple is all worn down...I don't know how he knew, maybe he's magic, but he seemed like a nice man. Until...he picked me up. I didn't like that very much," she murmured. "For some reason, I couldn't move all too well."

Kagome's brows pulled together, soon deciding to just lay down side by side and cuddle her for a while. The stress lingering in her body rendered her exhausted, still feeling various aches and pains. Her aura slid out, stretching wide and searching as though groping for a light switch in the dark. Humiliation coloured Kagome's cheeks the second she felt Sesshoumaru's aura brush against hers- and she snatched her energy back hard enough to get whiplash.

_My body did that on its own. Don't tell me I was wanting comfort from him?_ What's more, the demon's reaction had been almost...reassuring.

Hearing steady breathing, Kagome glanced down, finding Rin dozing. She continued combing gentle fingers through short hair, soon closing her eyes to rest them until Rin calmed enough to wake and request they make food.

For once, meals were not sent up to the penthouse. Jaken did not return to attend them. Kagome opened the fridge and made do with what they had. Rin sat down at the table and ate her sandwich in solemn silence.

"What's wrong?"

Brown eyes blinked at the question, small shoulders falling. "Will Lord Sesshoumaru be angry with me? For accepting the crayon?"

Kagome winced, setting down her bitter, acidic tasting tea. "You kind of saw a head get looped off, Rin. Doesn't that bother you more?"

"Oh...no," she murmured. "Since seeing my Mama, dead things don't bother me. It's just killing innocent things or being cruel, those do..."

When silence reclaimed the room, the miko bridged the distance between them, touching Rin's wrist. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly.

Rin paused, shaking her head and smiling brightly. "No, no! I'm fine," quickly shoving bread into her mouth, she chewed with renewed, forced gusto. Though her tactic was plain to see, Kagome allowed the poor attempt at misdirection. If she weren't ready, the miko knew best not to force the issue.

Many hours later, when the skies had dyed from blues to deep purples and finally falling dark, Kagome padded into the living room. She raised her gaze from the floor, jumping at the sight of Sesshoumaru sitting in his armchair, head resting back, honeyed, tawny gaze hidden behind tired lids.

Rin lay asleep in the bedroom. Kagome wondered if she could get away with avoiding sharing a room with him a second night, but bit her lip. She needed answers.

Padding closer, reached out to wake him, only to start and reel back when burning gold snapped open. Kagome stiffened, eyeing him up. "Where were you today?"

Her body hummed within his presence, singing: _I missed you. Touch me._

She viciously clamped down on such feelings. He shifted languidly, inhaling and standing with all the coiled grace of a predator. "Attending to matters. This one discovered that Naraku was able to enter here due to my own...distractions. My barrier over the apartment wavered. None the less, the guards should have sensed him. Therefore I released a few from their duties and reassigned positions."

Kagome looked up at him, wondering not for the first time what he chose to hide from her. She followed the demon lord to his room, glancing away as he once more stripped out of his clothes. Perhaps he liked having an audience.

"He wanted that reaction from me," she murmured softly, like a confession. "I played right into his hands but... it felt like he knew I was a miko. How?"

Sesshoumaru glanced out of the window, pulling on silk pajama bottoms to at least make her feel a tad more comfortable. "When we mated, I sensed a moment when you let out a slip of reiki. It was small, barely noticeable, but he did attend the ceremony. I assume he picked up on it."

The blinds were pulled shut by a clawed hand, though one appeared slightly broken, letting in a sliver of light.

Kagome shivered, hugging her arms. The thought of that man seeing her so exposed made her feel nauseated. "I don't get what his angle is. He probably wants to expose me as a miko to everyone but... why?"

She was unprepared for Sesshoumaru looming over her, drawing his hand up to glide his claws lightly down the nape of her neck. "Think of what would come of it," he uttered, breath fanning over her cheek. "You'd be torn from me. I could not monopolise you anymore. They'd take it in turns to fuck you. Impregnate you. All for the sake of obtaining pure heirs. You'd be no better than those women in the Purple Tulip."

Kagome flinched, eyes hardening as she stepped back, but Sesshoumaru matched it. "So he probably wants a turn, huh?" She grit out, moving back again. "You just don't want to lose your personal chew toy! That's why you didn't tell them."

A harsh noise filled her ears, rumbling out of his chest as thin lips peeled back, revealing his fangs. "You are mine. Or was that claiming not enough proof for you? Shall we repeat it tonight?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "My... powers aren't strong enough yet to guarantee that you'll have a pureblood. There's no reason to-"

"Oh, dear one," he purred, leaning down. Golden eyes shone with an inhuman light. "This one told you before: we can lay together without procreation in mind. Or have you so readily forgotten?"

Kagome's mind raced. "But-" what had prevented them from having a child when he'd taken her so crassly on that alter? She then recalled the acidic taste in her mouth from the drink before the ritual, and then again earlier with the tea. "You put something in the tea, didn't you?" She hissed.

"A contraceptive. As you said; your powers are not 'trained' enough to guarantee a pureblood. You are plenty strong. But raw power untrained could work against us."

She made a noise, realising she was falling. Her back hit the soft surface of his bed, realising she'd been cowed back into it. Quickly scrambling backwards on the covers, Kagome hissed, clamping aching thighs together even as a thrill of readiness raced down her spine.

_This damn mark!_ She hated its effect on her.

Sesshoumaru appeared, holding still, poised above her. He let out a long, extinguished sigh, hunger causing the breath to feel like a plume of heady summer heat. Kagome panted with the sudden surge of her heartbeat, staring up at the demon. It was as though the imponderable weight of his desire was a force that she might not withstand. Its very gravity weighed her down into the lush bedding, and Kagome began to shudder.

Her collar felt like a noose, clothes suddenly stifling. Normal everyday desires- breakfast, peace and quiet, sleep- darkened and took on a hungry edge, blazing until the tightness between her legs felt painful. She craved the pressing- of her against the wall, of himself rutting against those stifling clothes, his tongue against her lips.

He loomed closer, and she knew he'd exploit those feelings that were not organically hers. Kagome's hands snapped out, pushing at his chest and crying out when he bent and dragged a wet tongue over her neck, sucking at the marks.

"No!" She thumped her fists against the brick wall that was his body, gritting her teeth and twisting her craving limbs, wanting out from beneath his intoxicating mouth and touch-

Sesshoumaru sat up, attention shifting behind them. Inhaling, his burning eyes trained on the bedroom door as though looking through it, mouth thinning, jaw ticking.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, voice hushed and breathy.

He shifted off her without a word, shoulders tense as he padded to the door, opening it and slipping out. She could only watch with confusion, shifting back the covers and making to follow, but he returned shortly.

Rin lay in his arms, tracks of old tears shining on her cheeks, catching the moonlight. Suprise shot through her veins, but Kagome opened her arms to accept the bundle, cradling her close. Glancing up at Sesshoumaru, who sharply avoided her gaze, she stared as he settled down into bed with his back facing them, acting as though nothing prior had happened.

And, inexplicably, Kagome was struck with an odd realisation.

The Killing Perfection could not stomach the sound of children crying.

Cooing at Rin who hiccuped and quietly sobbed, burrowing into her neck, Kagome lay down on her side, cuddling her close. Stroking her damp hair, Kagome pressed her lips to her forehead. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"I-I-I'm sorry. You were gone and I thought I was back there again."

"Back where?" Kagome asked softly. Though he didn't say a word, Sesshoumaru's still form made her feel like his weighty, ageless attention now listened in on their conversation.

"In th-the basement," small fingers curled tightly into the material of her clothes. Making a soothing noise, Kagome rubbed her back, staring at the crack in the blinds letting in a thin sheet of pale horizontal light. She didn't say anything, didn't push, but the words slipped through chatting teeth. "I remember hearing my Mama upstairs. The man that I could sometimes hear with her, he hadn't come back for a long time. For some reason though, she didn't come to get me, just sent down food in a basket."

Her voice was a flicker. A small, barely-there thing. "Then I heard...terrible noises. Lots of footsteps. Mama screamed and cried l-like you did, Kagome."

Lean muscle tensed, and Kagome tried to forget about the creature behind them, hearing everything.

"So I crept up the steps- I wasn't supposed to- and crawled out into the kitchen. M-mama was hurt. So many men were crowded around her! I-I shouted for them to get off her-" Kagome flinched, blinking hard and fast. Her heart thundered in her rib-cage, certain Rin could feel it. The little girl took a shaky breath. "They all came at me, talking about something. They seemed happy. Mama got up and ran out the door. One of the men picked me up, carrying me outside as they chased her. They fired things. It was loud. She ran and ran, and I could barely see- the sunlight was so bright. Couldn't...see, so I think I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, she was gone."

Slowly, Kagome's frozen hand continued to pet the young girl's hair. "Rin..."

"They took me over to the edge of the cliff where she'd fallen. I can see her...h-her legs and-" before Rin could utter another thing, Kagome hugged her tight, arms curling around her. She burrowed her own face into dark brown hair, blinking away tears. _Her mother abandoned her, tried to save her own skin._

"I-I think she was trying to protect me," Rin shuddered, clinging to her.

Kagome's eyes blinked open, and her grip eased, shock rendering the miko speechless.

"It's like what you did for me, Kagome. She must have run to try and distract them from me. I-I know it's not the same, you locked me in the base, but still...I know she loved me."

The room fell quiet afterwards, only broken by Rin's soft sniffles. The girl's breathing eventually calmed, grip softening in Kagome's clothes. Her breaths seemed to even out, small shoulders ceasing their trembling.

Kagome, cast off, didn't know what to feel. Perhaps it reflected badly on her, to assume the worst of people. Rin, in contrast, felt so pure. She never wanted that faith to be tarnished. Absentmindley stroking the girl's hair, Kagome shifted to lie on her back, chancing a look at their bed companion.

One golden eye stared back. She couldn't recall hearing him change position. The pillow cushioned his cheek, one magenta lid forced shut. The other studied her intently.

Kagome's hand seemed to yearn for Sesshoumaru's like the pull of powerful magnets, but at the same time her mind rebelled against the action, so she just curled her fingers into her palm like it were even close to being the same thing.

"You said before...that I should ask for things," her mouth had already started moving without conscious permission.

The enemy watched, unblinking. Slowly, he nodded.

"Rin's happiness," she murmured. "I'm asking for that. I don't care what happens to me. I want her to be happy. Please...give her something tomorrow to make her smile."

Sesshoumaru shifted. "More crayons?"

"No," she thought about what Rin continuously drew. What had been collected when they'd left the base together. "Flowers. Bring her flowers."

Blue eyes pinned him in place then, and she slid her hand up to her marked neck, which pulsed pleasantly. "In return, I won't struggle. Not at the banquet, though that goes without saying. But I also, tomorrow night. I promise."

Sesshoumaru stared back with an intense vehemence. His gaze flitted down to the bite marks branding her skin, and she felt flames lick her flesh in the wake of his heavy, lingering attention.

"Hn," he shifted, rolling onto his side to present the strong, built muscles of his back to her. "Go to sleep, mate."

Kagome flinched, also turning on her side to face away from him, cuddling Rin close. Her body hummed with want to touch, but she ignored it, eventually falling into the heavy waters of sleep that she'd long been craving all day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_The city lay nearly completely devoid of people. Kagome remembered hearing something about an evacuation over the radio a while back, but Grandpa had said to ignore it. For a few weeks, she and Souta scavenged Tokyo after leaving the shrine. Some men were wandering, looking lost or foraging just as they were, but the children kept to the shadows. They engaged with no one and tried to move around near silently._

_Tokyo itself looked like a warzone. Abandoned tanks and burned-out buildings- destroyed blocks stretching for miles on end. From the claw marks embedded deep into the concrete, Kagome could only conclude that the demons had fought the Japanese army. She could recall the sounds of gunfire they'd heard from the shrine, the distant booms of bombs going off and the sight of smoke rising into the air. How the earth had shaken. Yet none had disturbed their little oasis in that shrine._

_But what confused her was the number. Surely, the human forces were bigger than what they'd seen scattered in the city. It was almost as though the county's full military force hadn't had a chance to truly shine. Dead soldiers littered the ground along with a handful of demons._

_Yes, perhaps the worst part about the decimated place were the new inhabitants._

_Strange creatures walked around, sometimes killing men, but most of the time ignoring them. Some had misshapen bodies that could almost pass as humans, until their mouths stretched into long wolf-like jaws, or hung from street lights upside down, walked on their hands or tongues- some necks twisting long and high above buildings._

_Others looked like animals, but large and ferocious. Bulbous toads that would sit upright with intelligence in their eyes and walk on two legs. Tanuki who wore clothes and set up food stalls Kagome dared not approach. There were bears the size of buses. Foxes that Souta compared to Godzilla until they shrank in size before their very eyes. It horrified Kagome to see them shapeshift into human women and lure in unsuspecting men- only to blind them with foxfire and fill the air with a beautiful, cruel laugh._

_The evilest demons were the ones that masqueraded as humans. She and Souta observed them from the abandoned apartment building they'd squatted in. Those inhuman beings seemed the most intelligent. Regal, beautiful creatures dressed in silks and finery. They didn't concern themselves with the men, but rather commanded the other demons._

_Kagome thought they were searching for things in particular. What, she didn't know. Perhaps to a naive degree._

_She and her brother happened to be scavenging one afternoon, wearing hoods. They ducked around corners together, aiming to search inside a convenience store they hadn't checked yet for unspoiled foods._

_Crouching in the entrance, Kagome drew a knife, nervously crawling inside. The place had predictably been ransacked, but mercifully lay empty. A few tins still littered the floor, which she gratefully stuffed in her bag._

_"Souta, hurry up," she called behind her, absorbed in the task._

_When no reply came, Kagome blinked. "Souta?"_

_He wasn't behind her._

_Kagome immediately ran out of the store, heart in her throat. She looked around wildly, abandoning all sense of caution for just a glimpse of her brother. She tried to call out for him but the name stuck in her throat like tar. Fear clogged it._

_Instead, she checked the direction they'd come from, finding nothing. Rounding back onto the street with the convenience store, she panted, turning a corner around the building._

_The low hanging sun caught the image of sprawled limbs and bodies, causing the pile of corpses towered impossibly high to cast an ugly, large shadow. Kagome retched from the smell, putting a hand to her mouth. Slowly, realisation dawned on her, and Kagome burst forward._

_The hospital lay right across from the trash-heap of bodies._

_Souta was turning over a few thin, decomposed corpses his small hands catching on hospital gowns. As she'd suspected, Kagome found that most of them were the women that had died from the infected water._

_Her small brother glanced up at the sound of her rapid foot-steps, eyes shining with unshed tears._

_Kagome grabbed him by the shoulders, seized with maddened worry. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" She burst. "Don't ever run, Souta! We need to stay together! Don't go off on your own!" She sobbed, shaking his small frame._

_Souta's bottom lip trembled. "I-I was looking for Mom..."_

_Kagome's eyes widened, vision blurry with tears. She then let them escape, rolling down red, blotchy cheeks._

_"My, aren't you an admirable older sister?" A velvety voice slid into the air, raising the hair on her neck._

_The siblings turned, raising their heads and finding a figure cloaked in white. He donned the mask of a blue baboon, eyes hollowed out like the very corpses he currently lounged on._

* * *

Awareness filtered into Kagome's consciousness like sunlight streaming through leaves and branches. Shifting slightly confirmed the familiar weight of Rin's small body cradled close, so no anxiety struck her. However...there was a slight pressure over her waist like something was laying over it. Come to think of it, warm puffs of air kept fanning into her bangs.

Cracking blue eyes open, Kagome stiffened. She'd rolled over in the night, somehow tugging Rin with her. Now the poor girl was trapped in between the two adults, Sesshoumaru's arm draped over them. His lips now took up residence against Kagome's forehead, nose buried in her hair.

Her body had tucked itself close. Rin almost seemed cosy, so it gave Kagome some measure of guilt to tear them away.

Some.

Kagome scooted back off the bed, escaping Sesshoumaru's warmth while cradling the girl close. Rin made a noise, yawning and rubbing her eye as the miko stood.

Golden irises snapped open. Kagome tilted her chin up, hating the hammering of her heart. _How long has he been awake?_

"Good morning," Rin broke the tension, smiling at the both of them. "U-um, I had a nice sleep. Thank you for letting me stay in this room with you both, Lord Sesshoumaru."

The demon shifted, sitting up and letting a waterfall of silver glide over his shoulders to pour down his back, pooling on the bed. Kagome loathed the sight. He almost looked...endearing. His bangs stood up slightly, puffy with dishevelment. Bed hair.

"Good morning," he uttered, voice still thick with sleep. Soft.

Kagome despised that too."Yeah, ditto."

She then turned on her heel, retreating from the achingly normal scene of a lazy Sunday morning. Like something out of a picture book, or a memory of times long gone.

* * *

While sitting in the large bathtub, Kagome washed Rin's hair. The shampoo and conditioner still amazed her for their wonderful quality. Rin still shied away from them, apparently having only bathed with water and soap.

"Kagome," the little girl murmured. "Is it bad...for me to like Lord Sesshoumaru? To think of him as our friend?"

Stilling, Kagome's hands froze in the short dark locks. She then shook herself and kept lathering the strands, grabbing a large cup and filling it with the water around them, rinsing.

"That depends, Rin. He's...still holding us prisoner," the miko said carefully.

"I know, but he's not mean like the others," the girl lifted some foamy bubbles up in her hands. "We've got nice things here and he let me cuddle you last night. I can't help but feel like he's a nice person."

Kagome had been afraid this would happen. Dreaded it. Because ultimately she didn't know what to do. If she really cared about Rin's happiness, shouldn't she let Rin relax and think of Sesshoumaru as their guardian? But on the other hand, wasn't it more dangerous to let her get complacent and trusting? Wasn't it imperative to keep her guard up?

She didn't know. Kagome washed her own face and looked at the tired reflection in the water within her cupped hands. If she continued to remind Rin of the danger and cause the girl stress, she risked turning her jaded. Just like her. Afraid, dreading the moment everything fell apart because it always did. Peace was tenuous at best.

"I don't know, Rin," Kagome said honestly. "You can like him if you want to, but use your instincts. Sometimes people are kind just to gain something or trick you."

"Like Naraku with the crayon?"

"Yeah, like that."

Rin was silent for a moment, before blowing the bubbles out of her hands, scattering them. "Naraku is mean but Lord Sesshoumaru is nice. My instincts say so."

Sighing, Kagome relented for now. She said nothing about the deal she'd made with him for Rin's happiness. Somehow, it felt wrong to burst that particular bubble.

"Just don't get too attached. Remember we're going to escape this place."

"...I know."

* * *

The two were summoned upstairs later on in the day. They'd trained in the hall, with Kohaku teaching Rin some more moves and Kagome practising her archery. Experimentally she'd tried calling reiki to the arrows, but had been met with mixed results. Sesshoumaru had then briefly fought her, before leaving them to their own devices once again, drifting in and out of their lives as he pleased.

After they'd eaten, Jaken had barked for them to follow him as he waddled to the elevator and they'd headed up to what seemed to be the top floor. They then walked down a long, narrow hallway towards a single door.

Rin held her hand tight as they ascended some steps, naturally nervous as they neared the door. Sunlight burst in from outside as it was pushed open, and she ducked into Kagome's side as they stepped out onto lush green grass. It cushioned the girl's bare feet.

The miko's eyes flew impossibly wide, breath hitching.

She'd been expecting a few flower pots. Maybe even just a single plucked daisy or daffodil.

Setting a hand on Rin's head, she petted it lightly. "Rin...you're going to want to see this," she said thinly.

Rin turned her cheek from where it pressed into her hip, blinking. As brown eyes adjusted, various bright, beautiful colours caught and held her gaze. The blur of pinks, blues, oranges, yellows and wonderful blends sharpened. Quietly, she gasped, mouth falling open.

Dazed, she padded forward, looking around at the innumerable flowerbeds. The roof had been transformed into an open garden. A greenhouse sat at the far end, perhaps housing the more delicate plants. The garden itself had a spread of grass, with a single white cobblestone path winding through it, pebbles having been painted.

Kagome stared, glancing at the wall bordering the garden. It loomed tall but climbable, for her. For some reason, it felt more...protective than oppressive. There wasn't a hint of barbed wire in sight. Just flowers bordering every side in full, gorgeous bloom. Youki coated the air above their heads, which Kagome figured was a barrier.

Rin bent down to gingerly touch a rose, leaning down to sniff the petals. She then straightened and turned, beaming outright at Kagome in such an achingly wide smile it tugged at the miko's heartstrings. The girl then laughed and ran down the pale path, passing by full flower beds filled with asphodel flowers, exotic, faraway plants and more, hurrying to the single sakura blossom tree. She tilted her head up to look at the blossoms with awe.

The child didn't even seem to notice the strong sunlight.

Kagome tried to repress whatever it was she was feeling. It warmed the cold feeling in her chest, inexplicably. The attention to detail tore at her in new ways. Swallowing, she opened her mouth to try and find fault with it.

"Jaken, this was here beforehand, right?"

"Hm? No, you foolish girl! What use would Lord Sesshoumaru have for a garden? And on his roof no less!"

"But...he can't have had this made in one night," she murmured.

Jaken tossed his head, huffing. "You know nothing of what we demons are capable of! All you need are a few forest demons and it's easy enough. They arranged everything here as instructed by Lord Sesshoumaru!"

It felt nigh impossible to reconcile the image of the Killing Perfection with that of a green-thumbed, flowerbed lover type of being. Surely someone else had planned and designed it, but even so...

Kagome stared at Rin's smiling face as a cherry blossom petal landed on her nose, causing it to scrunch as she laughed.

_Even so..._

It didn't take away from Rin's happiness. He'd done as she'd requested. Exceeded her expectations.

_Why?_ He gained nothing extra than he would've if he'd just presented the bare minimum of a single flower.

She felt a tug at her frayed senses and turned slightly- breath catching at the glimpse of him lingering beyond the shadows of the doorway. Sesshoumaru watched Rin, observing her delighted squeals with detached features. Still, Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that some warmth lay behind the blank mask. He did not approach to be thanked but rather turned away without a word, retreating from sight.

"Now, my Lady, you must go and get ready post haste," Jaken grumbled, breaking her out of her trance.

It didn't escape her that he'd included a title. It sounded weird. "Me? Already?"

"Bah! It's nearly evening!"

"Oh..." Kagome gazed at the garden once more, a little dazed, world view thrown into confusion. "Guess I lost track of time."

* * *

She was informed that Lady Inukimi would not be babysitting Rin. Something about it not being as 'amusing' as the Banquet would apparently be. Therefore it had been arranged for a mated pair to mind Rin. Kagome held the girl's hand while dressed in yet another elegant kimono. It sorely reminded her of the mating ritual and sent a shiver down her spine. What if the Banquet would be something similar? When it came to demons and their appetite for humiliation and depravity, she wouldn't put it past them.

The faces that greeted Kagome on the other side of the door were open and friendly, however. It still rattled her to see another woman.

"Hi! It's great to finally speak you face to face," the red-headed wolf demoness gushed. Her eyes were bright, rich emeralds. "I'm Ayame!"

"K-Kagome," she stuttered, bristling when the male grabbed her hand in both of his. It didn't escape her that a loud commotion was happening behind the couple. The sound of children laughing and chatting filled their apartment situated on one of the lower floors.

"And I'm Kouga! We're up to our damn ears in kids, so ya don't need to worry! We'll take care of the little ankle-biter," he grinned down at Rin, who ducked behind Kagome's leg.

She sweatdropped. "Ah, just um...how many kids do you have?"

"Ten boys! Kept trying for a girl but you know the whole business with that," Kouga said dismissively.

Ayame pried his calloused hand off Kagome's, clearing her throat. "Mn, and we've got an understanding with Lord Sesshoumaru. We don't much like Naraku either, so he won't be getting his tentacles on the kid."

"T-tentacles?" Rin squeaked.

Ayame giggled and padded out of the doorway, putting her hand on Rin's head and smiling gently. Kagome's eyes widened, seeing the genuine empathy and pity swimming in her gaze. Strange to see from a demon.

Rin seemed to see it as well, because she shifted closer, accepting the hand the demoness offered. As Kouga opened the door wider, Kagome spied the small army of boys. Some had dark hair like their father, but most seemed to take after Ayame, with full heads of red. The boys tackled or fought with one another, chewing on pointed ears. Ayame lifted Rin into her arms, out of reach of the boisterous cubs.

Kagome felt her heart clench, waving mutely at Rin, who returned it with a smile. It couldn't be helped. Someone had to watch Rin while Kagome tried to satisfy the demon's sadistic games.

"We won't let anything happen to your cub," Kouga's rough voice broke the miko out of her musings.

"Oh, she's not mine."

Colbat blue eyes turned flat. "That so? Could've fooled me," he grinned sharply, mouth stretching wide. Kagome shivered and bid them a reluctant farewell, having to trust Sesshoumaru's judgement.

* * *

Lingering in his home, Kagome waited. She tentatively tried sitting in his large armchair, shifting to try and get comfortable, but it was meant for a broader back than hers. She quickly stood the second the door opened, heat rushing to her cheeks. Sesshoumaru entered, not donning a suit but instead wearing silks with his honeycomb crest design from the ritual, but it appeared to be a powdered blue colour this time, rather than blood red. He rose a brow, gaze flicking to his chair and then back at her, amused.

"Shut up," she grumbled. "You were taking too long."

"Hn, miss me?" He dryly teased, coming closer.

Her body naturally felt a rush, making her rock slightly forward on her toes. The lack of touch physically made her ache and squirm.

"Don't be ridiculous," she huffed instead, swallowing. "...You didn't let Rin say thank you, earlier."

Sesshoumaru stopped, attention tethered to her. "This one delivered on his end. Her scents were filled with contentment."

"But she was disappointed afterwards. Your gift meant a lot, so next time stick around to talk to her," Kagome muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and studying the demon as he inclined his head.

"Hn. Aside from those complaints, dear, bratty mate of mine," he purred, lips curving, "you approved of the gift?"

Kagome quieted, caught. She glanced away from his knowing look, waving a dismissive hand. "S-sure, it was alright, I suppose. Like our own personal asphodel meadows," she mumbled. Thinking of Rin's earlier words, the miko stifled her natural distrust, sighing. "Next time...you should make Rin happy because you want to."

He blinked, tilting his head.

She groaned, finding him hopeless. "If you see something you think she'd like, then give it to her as a present or do an activity with her she'd enjoy. That's how you show her you care."

"This one does not care for the girl."

Kagome opened her mouth- before clicking it shut. She then sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Allowing Rin to sleep in their room and going so far as to ensure the garden was perfect said otherwise, but she didn't call him out on it.

"Anyway, prep me for this thing so that I know what I'm getting into. How am I supposed to act?"

"We will be dining with the other Lords, who speak freely and think of you lowly. Do as you please, but above all... you know not to use your miko powers."

Kagome nodded, exhaling. "As I please, huh? Can I slap a demon, then?"

Thin lips curved into a sharp smile. "Not unprovoked. Try to think of what I would and would not tolerate and act accordingly with whatever violence you wish. Bare in mind, however, Naraku will try to rattle you enough to draw out your reiki. Do not let him."

Kagome stilled and eyed him suspiciously. "... You're confident you can stop me. That's why you're allowing me to get feisty, huh?" She frowned.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes darkened, lashes lowering into a half-lidded stare as though anticipating her rage. Wanting it.

"Excuse me, then. I need to go get something," she muttered, not understanding him. _Strange demon._

She slipped away from him and into Rin's room, approaching her old bed and pulling the kitchen knife out from under the pillow. She carefully hid it on her person under the folds of her kimono, setting her shoulders.

"This will not do."

Kagome near jumped out of her skin, turning slightly to glance over her shoulder. In the dim light, inhuman eyes seemed to give off their own glow. She wondered if he knew what she'd done.

A comb glided through her hair, running through the soft, short locks.

"Your hair is not long enough for this one's tastes," low tones uttered.

Kagome blinked, facing forward as Sesshoumaru brushed her hair. For some reason though, the strokes seemed to take longer. The comb drew down to her shoulders. Then to her lower back. She reached behind her curiosity and squeaked upon feeling the length of the dark waves. "H-how did you do that?" She breathed.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, merely putting the comb aside.

"... I cut it for a reason," she inched away, pulling some strands over her shoulder and touching it dazedly. "Men can grab you easier when it's like this."

"Hn, the short length makes my kind unsettled. Long hair is indicative of peace. We cut it short when we go to war as a message that patience has been severed and blood will be spilt."

Long, lithe fingers glided through the black locks, before twisting and grabbing, pulling her closer. Kagome grit her teeth, closing her eyes as the sensation of warm breath fanned over her neck, lips finding her pulse. It clicked into place that he found reasons to touch her. Like his control wavered easily in her presence. She couldn't exactly call him out on it, what with her rapid pulse beating a staccato against his skin.

"None will touch this hair, much like the rest of your body," he purred. "None save this one. Understand that, and we may yet survive the night."

Kagome reeled with his proximity, panting a little as his lips pressed to feverish skin again and again. She couldn't help it.

"S-survive? You talk like the demons waiting for us at the banquet are your enemy too."

He did not reply, merely gilding his hand to her cheek and lightly dragging a thumb over the blush. Blue eyes widened slightly, confusion deepening. Why hadn't he simply assured her those demons were comrades?

Kagome swallowed as he soon turned and guided her out of the room, soon padding down the hallway to the elevator.

He'd said he didn't lie. But he also didn't confirm anything. Once again, Kagome didn't know where she stood with the pale Lord. When they stepped into the small space of the elevator together, heat trickled down her stomach like liquid fire, enflaming her thighs with a sweet ache. Kagome shook herself, picking up on the sound of escalated breathing.

Glancing up found Sesshoumaru staring ahead of them, lips parted, struggling to control his breath. Red kept flickering in and out of his gaze.

He looked as frustrated as she felt, and at once, Kagome understood that she could use this at some point. He wanted her, badly. All she needed to do was figure out how to use that desire to her advantage. He was just as bound to the mating mark as she was.

When the doors mercifully opened on a lower, empty floor, they quickly padded out, skin blazing. Finally, Kagome could bare it no more, reaching for his hand- just as a large one enclosed around hers.

The two exhaled, hearts slowing and ache subsiding to a manageable degree. Pushing some hair behind her ear, the miko glanced at him, spying beads of sweat clinging to his brow. His jaw remained clenched tightly shut.

"This is like torture, why do you demons even mate if it's so inconvenient?"

She tried not to think about it, but in truth her senses sought him out at all hours of the day. It felt obsessive and frightening. All consuming. His thumb glided over her knuckles and she stifled a needy noise, ashamed of herself.

"From what this one knows, it will lessen the moment you are carrying my pup. Our bodies are demanding that we procreate."

The full force of his gaze snapped to her, eliciting another stab of neediness in her core.

"Like I said, inconvenient," she breathed, squirming as they walked. Now her damn thighs felt slick, and she did not want to feel so vulnerable around the demons awaiting them at the end of the hall.

Sesshoumaru gave a snort, looking as though he was going to say more. He then stopped, eyes widening slightly. His expression soon darkened, despite the plains of his handsome face barely changing from its apathy. Claws twitched at his sides.

Kagome hated the way she knew all the subtleties of his quirks. "What's wrong?"

The double doors awaiting them cracked open, spreading wide to reveal the vast dining hall within. Walls shone marble, white and cold. Western chandeliers and paintings on the walls clashed with the more Japanese inspired items of vases and decor within.

Extravagantly-dressed demons sat at the long, grey table that stretched down the length of the room. The other lords, unmistakably. Wolfish expressions distorted their beautiful faces. Their whispering voices created an agitated choir.

What struck the miko immediately and rendered her bone-shakingly afraid and dreadful with sickness was the sight of purple.

Women were serving the lords, pouring drinks or standing silently away from the tables, waiting to be called upon. Their bodies, for the most part, were left on display, either wrapped in thin purple material that covered the bare essentials or wearing see-through satin or lacey dresses. Each one wore the unmistakable mark of an available prostitute behind their right ear. Purple tulips.

"D-did..." she choked out, horrified eyes straying to Sesshoumaru. "Did you know they'd be here?"

He gazed back, guard up now that they had company. He was once more remote and untouchable, even to her. "You'd never have come if this one had told you it was a possibility."

Kagome stared. She then slowly straightened her spine and ripped her hand away from Sesshoumaru's; in that moment feeling as if she'd been shocked, the loss of his warm touch causing almost physical pain.

Naraku observed her from his seat at the table, rich amusement lingering in the smoke of his vicious grin.

Her lips were forced into a sweet smile that felt like a lie and seemed alien in the hall of monsters, walking forward.


	11. Chapter 11

_Warning: Smut_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

None of them dared touch her. They just watched with those hungry, interested expressions on their regal faces, still as statues.

Kagome took a seat close to Sesshoumaru's larger chair. He sat down and quietly watched her, waiting for her move as her gaze slid from face to face, each more beautiful than the last. How was it possible to find such perfection in the cruellest place possible? They were nothing like at the mating ritual, with horns, tusks and fur on display. These were the polished creatures from the 'trial' she and Rin and been forced to attend, with only one of them not transforming from his animal appearance. She noticed Doctor Miroku sitting at a separate, smaller table off to the side. Perhaps he wasn't permitted to sit at the 'prestigious' conquerers table. He made eye contact and lifted his drink in greeting.

She did the same once a Purple Tulip woman poured her a glass, and took a sip of the wine. It stained her lips and teeth blood-red, burned her tongue with a taste she wasn't too familiar with. When posing as a man and sitting around a campfire with a group, they'd only shared beer or saké. When raiding places, alcohol was usually the first to go, so it wasn't like she'd hidden a reserve in her bunkers. She lived off the scraps of food until becoming a proficient hunter. Now here she was seated at a table with the finest feast she'd ever seen laid out before her.

She glanced at the Purple Tulip women, feeling a stab of guilt.

"Shouldn't you abstain from alcohol, in case you're with child?"

Jumping slightly, Kagome whipped her head in the direction of a male demon with horns. She swallowed, forcing a smile._ Shit. _

Sesshoumaru hadn't told anyone he'd known she wasn't pregnant after being raped, and what's more, they didn't know about the contraceptive tea she'd been drinking since Sesshoumaru had told her to refine her powers. _Why_ they weren't permitted to know that he was waiting for a more powerful offspring remained to be seen. Opening her mouth- Sesshoumaru beat her to it.

"My mate is often forgetful. Thank you for reminding her, Emori."

The demon nodded, while another waved enthusiastically at Sesshoumaru over the table. He was the only one in some sort of large animal form, albeit dressed in armour. If she had to say what animal he was, she'd guess a weird wolf hybrid with brown fur and large blue eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! It is so good to see you here! This is a rare treat indeed, we are very pleased!" His voice boomed.

A few more noble and snobby demons whispered to each other. Things like 'uncouth' and 'unwanted wretch' reached Kagome's hearing.

Sesshoumaru did not dignify the large youkai with an answer, though his Mother across the table giggled behind her fan. "My son is very grateful to hear it Rōyakan."

His massive head bobbed, grinning toothily.

"Sorry! Sorry we're late~"

Kagome looked up, noticing a group of seven men walk in. They looked strange, with various builds and heights, but undoubtedly human. She started upon realising they were taking a seat with them, situated further down the table instead of joining Miroku's separate one.

"You seem surprised, miss Higurashi," Naraku uttered. She felt the cold fingers of a shiver dance down her spine. She'd deliberately not looked at him seated across from her, glad of the vast spread of the table between them. "Surely you've wondered if some men would be accepted among us. We are all part of the new world, after all. Of course we need to get along."

She straightened in her seat, glancing at him and trying to calm the sick twist of nerves in her stomach. Reaching out, Kagome grabbed a bottle of saké and focused on Sesshoumaru, topping up his drunk dutifully. "I think I'm more surprised that you have forgotten, again, that I'm not a 'miss' anymore, sir. You can refer to me as Mrs."

A few demons around the table broke into chuckles. Sesshoumaru glanced at her and rose a hand slightly when the cup was near full, and she retreated. He inclined his head slightly in thanks, golden eyes calm. She tried to follow his example.

"Forgive my impudence. Remind me again what your new last name is since 'marrying' the Killing Perfection," Naraku's smile was sharp.

She felt like an insect impaled on a tree branch by a shrike. Kagome fought hard not to let out a scathing remark, instead laughing delicately. "Oh...I can't say I know. What use do I have for it when all I need is his first name to scream in bed?"

A few of the demons around the table barked loud laughs. Sesshoumaru's lips quirked at the edges.

One of the regal, delicate-looking demons glanced down the table. "Are you going to keep talking to her all night, Naraku, or can the enchanting creature start eating? Poor thing looks famished."

"Heh, not for food though!"

More laughter sounded out from further down the table. The stout human with face tattoos who had shouted the remark leered at her, holding one of the prostitutes around the waist. His tongue flicked up and down in his open mouth suggestively, missing several teeth. Kagome's lips thinned.

"I'll thank you not to make insinuations or crude comments on my mate," Sesshoumaru uttered, winter lashes lifting to stare at the man, unblinking. "This one understands she is a new sight for hungry eyes, but keep your tongue locked behind your teeth or it will be burned out of your mouth. Understood?"

The man stuttered, letting go of the Purple Tulip and wringing his trembling hands. "A-ah, o-of course, my Lord. A thousand apologies."

Inukimi tutted, joining the demons as they began to eat, lifting pieces of meat with their chopsticks.

A handsome young man with tanned skin and dark hair patted his nervous friend's shoulder. "Mukotsu didn't mean anything by it. It's just how men talk when they're excited about a good party and company. I'm sure the girl gets it. You were posin' as a man out there right?"

Kagome glanced at him with surprise, "how did you know that?"

"Well aside from the gossip about you, we watched your mating ceremony. You definitely walk like a man, even in a dainty, elegant kimono," his eyes danced, long dark braid falling over his shoulder.

"Heh! Jakotsu walks in them better than you," a man with gruff features grinned wolfishly.

'Jakotsu' gasped with mock offence. "That you'd even compare us is offensive to me. I wear kimonos better than all women do, much like how my performances at the Purple Tulip outrank anyone else."

Tilting her head, Kagome inquired. "Performances?"

Jakotsu pursed his lips, slowly smiling. "Let's just say I make the men who visit very happy, of my own accord."

_So he works at the Purple Tulip...willingly?_

A small grumble gurgled out of her stomach, causing her to blush. Glancing at Sesshoumaru, who looked amused, she bit her lip. The demon inclined his head and she began tucking in, ignoring the human men further down the table for now. Kagome followed the demons example, finding the meat a little too chewy. At least it had been cooked and didn't look like it would give her food poisoning.

For now, Kagome focused on mechanically lifting her chop-sticks to her mouth, placing the meat on her tongue and chewing.

Glancing at Sesshoumaru, she blinked upon finding a piece of chicken being offered to her via his own utensils. Blushing, she understood. He was going along with the act. Still, it didn't make it any less embarrassing. Kagome reluctantly parted her lips, opening her mouth wider and accepting the food inside, staring at him and softening her expression even as her hands made fists on her knees. Sesshoumaru's lips quirked, eyes narrowing with sadistic pleasure.

_Jerk._

She focused on her meal after that, listening as the demons discussed various things. A few topics caught her attention. Apparently trade with foreign rulers was getting a bit rocky due to uprisings across the seas. Human men were fighting back, rebelling. Not everywhere of course, just enough for the demons to tut at the inconvenience.

"They should know their place by now, it's been years!"

"Honestly, you'd have thought they'd catch on to being the lowest in the food chain. Do they honestly think they can accomplish anything? Such hateful, cruel, dumb beings."

"Indeed," sniffed another. "I'm sure you agree, do you not, woman?"

Kagome started, realising she'd been addressed again. She lifted her head to speak, before the lord with green hair and red antennas looked up and over her shoulder where Sesshoumaru was seated. Something in his expression caused the lord to add- "my Lady."

Carrying on, she slowly voiced her thoughts. "I don't find human men to be hateful, cruel or dumb."

A shocked silence swamped the room, making her inwardly sink into her seat. Outwardly, she kept her back straight, meeting their gazes.

"How can you say that?" The large, odd wolf demon in armour spoke up. His blue eyes were wide with emotion, "they are responsible for the state of the world. Our planet suffers from the scotch of their reign. They've done bad things to you too, from what I've heard."

"That doesn't mean I hate them. In the past, I've sat down with men and shared their campfires. Sometimes they'd tell me of their lost wives, daughters, sisters, nieces, mothers..." Kagome trailed off, looking at her food. "They've been driven into madness and are now lashing out with no direction. I don't think that reflects each individual."

A pin could drop it was so quiet. Catching sight of Naraku's shit-eating grin, she realised she must have misstepped- been too honest, too sympathising with the enemy. She quickly kept talking, looking at the other demons. "Isn't it the same with all of you?"

One demon with glittering scales on his human-like appearance frowned. "What do ye mean?"

"Well, you were all hurt by what humans did to you, to your heritage. How it was buried-" a few were nodding now, she desperately hoped that was a good sign. "Until you couldn't take it one day and lashed out, claiming victory."

Some cheered and delicately clapped, others, looking more like handsome war-chiefs, banged their fists on the table. Kagome exhaled with relief, glancing at Sesshoumaru. His hand came to rest on her thigh, which she didn't push away.

"So, you don't hate demons then?"

Starting so badly this time it caused her hand to jolt- sending her cup sailing to the floor and breaking- Kagome swallowed. She levelled her gaze at Naraku, "w-what?"

"Earlier, you said you didn't hate men despite their causing harm. We lived among humans for years, knew them, worked for them, loved some, knew some," red eyes glittered. "Until one day, as you said, we couldn't take it. Mukotsu here is even responsible for coming up with the very thing to contaminate the water supplies with and kill off most of the world's population of women," he gestured to the stout man that had leered at her.

Kagome felt a cold chill creep down her spine. She absent-mindedly watched as a Purple Tulip woman bent to pick up the pieces of broken porcelain from her cup, slowly dragging her gaze to Mukotsu.

_He's the one responsible for killing Mama. _

"And Sesshoumaru, your own mate, led the charge to sweep through Tokyo and devastate it. Killing your armies. But still, you don't hate us?" Naraku hummed, tilting his head and causing a wave of black tendrils to sink down his arm.

Staring him down, Kagome soaked in the steady, unmoving warmth on her thigh. Sesshoumaru's fingers twitched, just a bit- as though wanting to coat them in blood. She understood the feeling. "No," she said, grateful for her even tone. "I don't hate demons."

Naraku rose a brow, the smile slipping from his face a little as he studied her.

The sound of porcelain clinked on the floor and Kagome turned, noticing the Purple Tulip had cut her finger.

"Ah, Sango, so very clumsy. Go dispose of the waste and come back," the demon with antennas dismissed her.

Sango bowed, hurrying out of the room.

Dr. Miroku soon stood, gesturing. "I think she cut herself, I'll just go make sure she's not got a scar."

The demons didn't seem to comment on this, resuming conversation now that Kagome's little drama was over. She shifted out of her seat, picking up the piece of fallen porcelain and glancing at Sesshoumaru. "I'm um...just going to the bathroom."

His tawny, steady gaze remained fixed and predatory on her face. "Do not take too long," he rumbled, turning back to his food.

Biting back a comment, Kagome walked out of the dining hall, exhaling and trying to steady her nerves. The moment the doors closed behind her, a weight seemed to lift from her shoulders.

Hurrying down the hallway, she picked up the pace, trying to catch up with the woman. "Hey!" She called, emotions skittering and then crashing to a halt in time with her feet the moment she rounded a corner.

The Purple Tulip- no, _Sango_, was yanking herself back from Miroku. It was obvious from the position of their retreating hands that they'd been briefly embraced, lips pulling away with a wet noise.

Kagome's mouth clicked shut, watching as Miroku adjusted his clothes.

"Ah, hello miss Higurashi," he greeted calmly. Smoothly turning, he walked back in the direction of the hall as though nothing had happened.

She nodded, not sure what to say. Sango looked nervous, gaze flitting from the Doctor's back to Kagome's curious stare.

_Is she worried I'll tattle on them?_

Assuring her seemed like the best move. "You don't have to worry about whatever that was just now, it's none of my business. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make more work for you."

The Purple Tulip woman quickly bowed, hair sliding forward from her pony-tail. "It was no problem at all, my Lady."

"Ah, please don't bow, I'm not any different from you."

Kagome stilled when the woman raised her head. Hard brown eyes stared back.

That was probably a good indication not to push. To leave her alone, and ignore her like she were a wounded animal. But Kagome opened her mouth again, stepping closer. "I-If there's anything I can do, tell me. I'd be happy to help. I don't know your situation exactly, or any of the other girls but-"

"You're right," Sango cut in, back straightening. "You don't know our situation."

Everything felt too tense. This wasn't anything like how she'd imagined their talk going. "But we're on the same side, I'm the same as you-"

Those brown eyes flashed. The full force of her glare was something to behold, fierce and bold. "If you'll forgive my saying so," Sango bit out. "We're not anything alike." She stopped the miko before she could make a peep of protest. "We're _nothing_ alike," she muttered in a cold, even tone. "You talk big, but you're more like _them_ than us. On top of that, you're in comfort, only having to lie with one man every night. Some of us get ten- at the same time. We've had family members ripped away from us, and from what I know you get to have your sister kept by your side."

Kagome's throat constricted. She'd known that. She wasn't naive about what they must've been going through. What had she wanted to gain by talking to her? Camaraderie?

Sango folded her arms, sizing her up. "At least there's a chance you could get used to Lord Sesshoumaru, love him. If I had the choice of just one man to service, I'd take it in a heartbeat."

The image of Doctor Miroku and the Purple Tulip in a lip-lock briefly came to mind.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Kagome murmured. "I just wanted to talk."

"There's not much point. Unless you're planning on joining us, a Lady shouldn't be talking to a Purple Tulip."

Kagome rubbed her arm, falling into a brief silence as Sango walked on by her, intent on returning back to the dining hall. "She's...not my sister by the way," escaped the miko. "I know something about losing people though. My brother...he..."

Sango paused, some harshness dissipating. "I see," she said slightly reluctantly, tone reserved. "Mine got sold after we were taken to the Purple Tulip. I don't know where he is."

"Sold?" The word sparked a memory. "Wait, by any chance is your brother's name Kohaku?"

Sango's eyes flew wide and she took a step closer, voice turning faint. "You know him? Have you seen him?" She suddenly grabbed Kagome's shoulders, squeezing. "Where? You have to tell me! Is he alright!?" She demanded, trembling.

Kagome softened, smiling and opening her mouth-

"Aren't you overstepping your bounds, flower?"

They stilled, glancing at the newcomer.

It was the green-haired, red antenna demon from before. He had sharp features narrow eyes, reminding her of a more conniving, weak version of Sesshoumaru.

Sango bowed. "Lord Menōmaru," she greeted.

Kagome folded her arms, not bowing. Not like they were doing anything wrong.

"Run along now," he dismissed, which Sango reluctantly obeyed, walking by him and back towards the dining room. Kagome quickly followed, not wanting to be left alone with the demon. He didn't stop them but instead assessed her, gaze travelling down her hips like he were wondering which hindquarters he wanted on a meat platter.

Once they were a little further away, Kagome jogged to catch up with Sango. "Who is that guy?" She lowered her voice.

"My boss, essentially. Lord Menōmaru oversees the Purple Tulip building and all of its possessions," Sango mumbled, before frowning at her. "You need to back up a little. We can't walk in together."

"Oh, sorry." Kagome blushed, hanging back a little as the doors opened. "Your brother is okay," she quickly whispered. "Sesshoumaru bought him. I see him sometimes."

Glancing back just once, the Purple Tulip continued on, grabbing a bottle of wine and starting to serve the youkai like nothing had happened. But it was enough. Kagome had seen the slight sheen in her eyes.

Hope.

* * *

After sitting back down, Kagome ate the rest of her food.

It left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. The richness of it all coated her tongue. Funny, Sesshoumaru had warned her that Naraku would try to unsettle her, but she'd known she was sitting in a room full of the very beings who had toppled Japan- and oddly she felt more disquiet from Sango's comments.

From out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Sesshoumaru jolt. A sneer marred his face, limbs tensing. She wondered why for a split second, before noticing perfect, manicured nails sliding out from under the white table cloth, brushing up his thighs and gripping the waistband of his pants.

Sensation assaulted her senses. White-hot, burning.

A fist grabbed her heart and squeezed- sparking that flame to race through her bloodstream, screaming when those unknown hands stroked his crotch. A snarling noise filled Kagome's ears, before she found herself moving.

Somehow her body was suddenly scrambling over his, seating herself in the Daiyoukai's lap as she straddled him, clawing those hands away. More of that animalistic, harsh sound came, and she realised her mouth was open, lips drawn back to reveal blunt teeth.

The sound was from her.

A purple tulip woman crawled out from under the table not too far away, clutching her hands. Angry red marks from Kagome's nails stood out against the pallor of her skin. Kagome's breath hitched, horror sinking in her stomach.

_What...what the hell did I just do?_

She became aware of the sound of laughter from the demons around the table, but her attention locked onto the large hands settling on her lower back. Kagome locked eyes with Sesshoumaru, startled to find his eyes burning with carnal satisfaction. The pads of his fingers moved in slight circles, a low noise rumbling in his chest.

Again, Kagome loathed that she felt assured from his reactions, lulling into him and setting her hands on his broad shoulders. He smelled nice. Comforting.

"My, my, Sesshoumaru. You have your hands full with that one," a demon with tusks gave a booming laugh. "What a possessive mate."

"Something tells me he doesn't mind it," another chuckled.

A shudder wracked her frame as Kagome ducked her face into Sesshoumaru's neck. Deadly claws and strong palms dragged up her back in return. She squeezed his shoulders, trying to stifle her trembles.

The noises from other demon and human males alike around the table were becoming more frequent. The purple tulip women were pleasuring them well. Kagome wondered...if she hadn't moved, if she hadn't acted, would Sesshoumaru have stopped that woman? Had he accepted their hands before at these banquets? Had he visited the Purple Tulip within the city?

Shifting against him, Kagome finally became aware of the hardness pressing between her legs, hidden under the layers of her kimono hanging over his thighs. She drew back slightly and sent him a sharp look.

_No._

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes shifted to a spot over her shoulder, fixing there. Remembering the layout of the seating arrangements, she could tell he was probably looking straight at Naraku.

Whatever he found there made Sesshoumaru's fingers drag over her waist, dipping down between her legs and rubbing. Kagome gasped, grabbing his wrist and gritting her teeth.

_No, damn it!_

But, even as she thought this, pulses of that familiar sweet ache tightened deep within her core. _More_, it demanded, causing her hips to buck, grinding against his motionless fingers.

Sesshomaru studied her and Kagome wrestled with herself, becoming more distressed. Every time she resisted, another surge of longing would steal her breath. She felt entirely too empty, and wanted, needed him inside her-

Firm lips pressed to hers.

Blue eyes blinked open, body freezing. He'd never kissed her before. In fact, she couldn't recall having kissed anyone, ever. Her lashes lowered and frozen lips tentatively yielded under his, instinctively granting him access. Sesshoumaru ignored it, kissing her again, and again harder still, before brushing his tongue inside. Kagome inhaled and slid her own against his. It felt...different. She was clumsy at it, but a fast learner.

Sesshoumaru moved his digits again, creating a sweet pressure against her sex. The miko clutched him closer, ashamed and confused. If she let him do as he pleased, it was even more evidence for the demons that she was compliant.

Play the part. Hadn't that been the plan? Just like when she'd posed as a guy and made offhand sexist remarks to a group of rowdy men. This just involved being...pliant.

Strangely, he continued to tease and didn't take things further than petting. Even this became frustrating as Kagome tried to halt her needy hips, ashamed she felt annoyed._ It's just my body being tuned to him, nothing else. This isn't...it's not my fault._

Kagome pulled away from his lips, huffing. His bottom one looked slightly puffy at the corner where she'd bitten and sucked on it.

She blinked._ Did I do that?_

"I think if your Father were alive he would enjoy her," Inukimi mused from across the table, wry amusement curving ruby lips.

Kagome didn't exactly know what to make of that, chancing a glance at the Daiyoukai. His jaw ticked, but he didn't answer.

"Perhaps Inuyasha would as well," came Naraku's silky voice once again.

This time inhuman eyes flashed, muscles locking beneath her. "You do not speak his name."

The table fell into silence anew. Kagome observed her mate, wondering at the tenseness of his frame. "Who's Inuyasha?" She ventured quietly.

His attention briefly flicked down to her, "my half-brother."

Inukimi exhaled smoke, long lashes lowering. "Mn, poor thing met his end years ago. I never did get to meet him," she pouted.

Shock thrummed through Kagome, like a bowstring shuddering after loosening an arrow. Sympathy struck her, though she tried to shake it. _His brother died too?_

One of the larger demons gave a booming laugh, "I do not think any of us had the pleasure of meeting him, just Lord Sesshoumaru. He became something of a vagabond after his mortal mother's death, correct?"

"Heh, yes and he fell in love with a priestess shortly before his death. I do wonder what would have become of him if you'd accepted him into your Western Stronghold and allowed him status, Lord Sesshoumaru."

_Ah_, that sympathy fizzled out a little. _Still..._

Kagome gauged the demon lord's non-emotive face. He looked guarded. Besides, she didn't know the circumstances behind the two brothers. Maybe he'd had a good reason for not allowing his brother into his rightful home and essentially abandoning him.

_Not that I can judge him in that department anyway_, she thought. _I'd be a hypocrite._

"Do you have any siblings, Mrs Higurashi?"

Kagome froze.

Quickly switching gears and hoping nothing in her expression had given her away, she turned on Sesshoumaru's lap and smiled with a forced upturn of her mouth. "No, I'm an only child. It's a shame, I'd have liked a sibling."

"Really?" Naraku drawled, sipping his drink. "I've been thinking about the time when I'll become a father. I do hope Rin will like the name 'Souta' for our son."

Her breath halted.

Everything fell away then. Sesshoumaru's hand resting on her knee, the company of ugly, beautiful youkai sitting around the table, the sound of other conversations dying in the wake of her pale, horrified face.

Without warning, it clicked. She _knew_ that voice. Remembered it purring dispassionate, cruel words. She'd tried to block it out of memory for so long, keep Souta hidden away in the forgotten recesses of her mind where he couldn't hurt her anymore.

_"We have enough young boys to work for us. With the state of provisions, it would be unwise to add to the number of children we already house."_

Kagome's bottom lip trembled.

_"Dispose of him."_

The ice freezing her expression soon cracked. It crumbled into a shivering, incensed thing that lit a fuse within her breast and exploded her limbs alive. She pushed off from Sesshoumaru's lap and launched herself onto the table. Scrambling like a madwoman over the surface, plates of fine food, cutlery and goblets of red wine were knocked away, spilling and clattering.

Kagome clawed quickly, tearing the hidden knife out from her kimono and jumping- aiming straight for the bastard's chest.

A beefy hand grabbed her wrist and twisted- sending the blade flying free from her grip. Kagome gasped and jolted, snarling at one of the mortal men. It was one with the red hair and a powerful build that had sat next to Jakotsu.

"_Gesh_-" hissed out of the metal jaw over his mouth.

A moment later, the man's head was sent flying- flakes of cracked flesh spilling out and landing over her bruising wrist. Kagome stared with disbelief as Sesshoumaru stood over the fallen giant, the man's body strangely crumbling open to reveal a hollow shell.

Naraku watched the whole thing with wry amusement, not moving an inch.

"Ginkotsu!" The assumed leader of the seven men cried out, standing from his seat and drawing a weapon.

Sesshoumaru glanced at him, stare direct and unwavering. He said nothing, tension radiating off him in waves. The leader and the other men looked torn, pale and angered.

"My, my, what excellent drama we have here today."

Kagome could barely hear Inukimi or the subsequent amused chuckles that rang out from her stunt. She remained on her knees, sitting on the table and clutching her throbbing wrist. Swinging her gaze up, she found Naraku still seated before her, lips stretched into a thin, happy smile.

With a cry, she lunged for his throat, only to be picked up smoothly by Sesshoumaru. He turned and began padding around the table, the other Lords laughing.

"What a hellcat she is!"

"But look at the little thing, so compliant with her mate. Adorable."

She was only complaint because of her shock. Things had happened so fast, her mind was reeling. Her body thrummed with the need to fight and squirm in his arms but Kagome viciously shut down the reaction, burying her face in his neck and gripping his clothes tight. That's right, she needed them to think her weak. That Sesshoumaru could temper her. One day they'd suffer for the misjudgment.

She trembled with hate, not fear.

When they sat down again, Kagome remained still and child-like on his lap, feeling the human men's gazes boring into her back.

She sat through dessert, trying to keep her trembling to a minimum. But gradually it worsened the longer she had to listen to that _man_ speak. The spider.

Sesshoumaru didn't touch the sweets, sipping his wine. The conversation filtered in and out of her notice, feeling his heart thud in his chest. Soon new noises reached her ears, those of breathy moans. The Lords were probably indulging more _deeply_ in the Purple Tulips.

"Please," she finally murmured, shuddering.

_Please take me upstairs. I can't take this._

To her astonishment, Kagome found herself being held tight to him as Sesshoumaru stood from his seat. He hitched her legs around his waist, dragging his claws under her thighs and keeping them firmly locked to him. A few demons at the table laughed as he turned, walking away. "Where are you going, Western Lord? No need to be shy."

"It is not shyness, merely, I prefer to monopolise my mate for myself."

Some grinned with understanding, while others continued 'playing' with the Purple Tulips. As Sesshoumaru turned and walked away, Kagome watched over his shoulder as Sango was pulled onto Naraku's lap, her expression blank. He met the miko's gaze and smiled knowingly, starting to kiss at the woman's throat.

Kagome shuddered and felt her stomach buckle. Sango had been right.

She really was privileged.

Even as they left the banquet, doors sliding shut and prying eyes away from them, Kagome didn't let go. She rested her cheek against his broad shoulder, eyes squeezing shut.

"Did I...use my power?" She whispered. She couldn't remember if reiki had coated her palms.

Hot breath fanned over the crown of her head, "no, you did not," he paused a moment, and then: "is your wrist in...acceptable condition?"

"It hurts a bit, but it's not broken or strained. Just pulses," she mumbled, soon becoming quiet. "I'm sorry about your brother," slipped out. Emotions bolted around her chest chaotically as she fought tears, pushing down the mud of despair clogging her throat, making her want to retch. Dark, painful memories threatened to spew out.

"There is no reason to give your condolences."

"There's every reason," her voice wobbled, fingers tightening in his silks. "If Naraku t-talked about it, he did it to hurt you. That means you feel something towards Inuyasha, even if its complicated."

His golden gaze flicked down and lingered when she began to quake violently, breathing escalating. The moment they reached the elevator and the doors closed behind them, Kagome's back met the wall, a wet tongue dragging up her cheek and catching the first tear upon it.

"I know what it's like to regret," she gritted out, teeth chatting as small, tremulous noises choked out from her throat.

The demon made a rumbling noise. "You feel so much, little mate. So much so, you are seeing something that is not there. I do not want your pity."

He didn't pry. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut to try and fight the remaining tears. Mindlessly, her hips pressed closer to his, body urging itself forwards. "Distract me then, let's not talk about brothers anymore. Help me forget. I-I don't want to remember. Nothing about tonight or the past-"

It was contradictory to her behaviour the night before. Her fear, anger and distrust.

But it felt good.

His touch ignited a flame under her skin, spreading to the vast recesses of nerve endings. The pleasure wiped away all thought. Saved her from pain with its distractions. So, she allowed it. Chased his lips and bared her throat, trembling in the Daiyoukai's arms. Perhaps it betrayed everything that she was, her principles, the plan and want to escape, but for now, it was exactly what she needed.

The mating mark worked its magic, making her breath hitch as his lips and teeth dragged over her throat. The second the elevator doors opened on their floor, Sesshoumaru blurred with her through the air into the hallway. Her back met the wall once more, long legs willingly clinging around his waist, tightening.

Loosening his sash, Sesshoumaru sucked on her neck, panting hotly. Suddenly his hands are everywhere, stroking, teasing, cupping, groping.

"You're impatient," she murmured, eyes dancing just a little.

Chuckling, he allowed the miko to part the silks of his white and red hankimono. "I can draw this out longer if you prefer..." thin lips curved at the edges, sliding pale fingers under panties and rubbing her sensitive sex, teasing her clit. Her exquisite clothing was pulled open to bare her chest, silver hair soon tickling the skin as he bent to lick and nip at the exposed skin of her upper breasts, the rest hidden by a lacy bra. His free hand fiddled with the clasp at the back.

Kagome bucked her hips against his own shamelessly, feeling a hardness start to rub between her legs. "Are you that confident you can last?" She breathed, staring at the ceiling.

Getting frustrated with the bra when it wouldn't co-operate, claws dragged down. She gasped as they lightly scraped her back- the black bra sliding down to the floor in ruins. Her shredded panties soon join them.

He levelled a look at her, full of male pride and confidence like he hadn't just gotten impatient. "Hn, yes. Are you certain you can keep up?" He curled his fingers into his palm to prevent from scratching her with sharp claws, rubbing his knuckles against her sex. Pressing hard provided a sweet pressure.

Making a small noise, Kagome panted. "You'll be passed out long before I am," she murmured. "I'm quite sure of it."

"Ah...is that your plan? You tire this one out and then make your daring escape?" Bending to kiss her stomach, his tongue soon slid up the valley between her breasts- before closing in on his target and sinking his teeth into her breast.

Hissing and feeling shame bloom crimson on her cheeks, Kagome heard her own moan echo in the long, barren hallway.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his knuckles harder. She found herself automatically grinding against them.

"Hah- I think you give me too much credit," swallowing to try and catch her breath, she groaned as he sucked at her skin. "I-I don't have a plan," Kagome trembled, feeling his now slick knuckles slide against her entrance. More a goal. _A seemingly impossible to reach one that felt like a dream._

Sesshoumaru's eyes caught the light, boldly kneeling despite the difference it caused in their power positions. He chuckled, hot breath fanning over her skin. "You will never be free of this one," he promised with dark, silken tones. Removing his knuckles, the demon thrust his tongue inside her. Licking everywhere, tasting everything with wet, fleshy sounds, his chest let out a low rumble.

Kagome cried out, hips bucking. It felt different from when she'd lain cold and terrified on that altar. Shaking fingers tangled tightly into silver hair, urging him closer.

Large hands held hips steady as he languidly licked inside her, closing his mouth over the bundle of nerves and sucking as if it were a divine feast.

Her back arched in response, soft breathy sounds filling the air, blue eyes squeezing shut. _He is good at it, I'll give him that._

The sensation of her nipple being pinched, _hard,_ teased between forefinger and thumb- caused her to cry out louder, body lurching. Standing became difficult, and she found herself swaying a bit from the movements of his mouth. It felt blinding, wonderful, but she clamped her mouth shut, not wanting to tell him of her struggles to remain on her feet.

Sesshoumaru smiled into her sex, moving his hands down to her thighs and bidding them to part wider. He thrust his tongue deeper and swirled it in, teasing the sides of her inner walls. She clenched around his tongue as if seeking more.

For good measure, he pulled his mouth away to bite her inner thigh, sinking teeth in and licking the blood.

Crying out from the bite, her legs quake. She leaned onto the wall for dear life. "A-ah..." she started, but the words wouldn't come. One lick from his sinuous tongue however, sent her knees buckling, the pressure exploding.

Sesshoumaru caught her, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Your pride could not handle asking me to move to the bed?"

"My- hah- legs were...just tired from the training earlier. I-it's got nothing to do with you."

Raising a brow, he turned on his heel. Silks and hair fluttered as their figures blurred through the air. Kagome gasped, the wind knocked out of her sails and lungs as she landed on her stomach, chin pillowed by the covers of his bed.

Dread curled her fingers into the sheets. The sound of elevated breathing reached her ears while her hips were lifted, rear presented to him. The bed dipped with his weight behind her.

Kagome felt like she'd been submerged in water. Rising, the air got caught in her throat- words coming out strangled.

"Stop!" She shuddered, whipping her head to look at him over her shoulder, terror singing down her spine.

Glowing red eyes held her captive. Sesshoumaru panted, lips drawn back to reveal fangs. At once it was like they were back at the alter again. Kagome shuddered. The smell of cigarettes wafted into her nose.

For some reason though, Sango's words from earlier came to her.

_"At least there's a chance you could get used to Lord Sesshoumaru, love him. If I had the choice of just one man to service, I'd take it in a heartbeat."_

Biting her lip, Kagome took a breath to steady her nerves, feeling his claws glide down her thighs. "L-let's do a different position. I don't like this one," she swallowed, meeting his gaze and steeling herself, not looking away.

That inhuman gaze stared, and for a moment she feared he'd keep going- shove her head down and take her from behind- until she was moving.

Kagome felt her head spin, regaining her senses the moment she felt a lap beneath her. Gaping, she automatically held onto his shoulders, finding him much closer than anticipated. It was much like being back at the banquet...except he hadn't been naked then.

She didn't know when he'd stripped. Frankly, her mind was occupied with the sensation of his cock pressing, gliding against her folds. "D-don't you think we're a little close?"

Their chests were pressed together, his skin warm, a heat coiling beneath the surface. Her body soaked it in greedily, inspiring goosebumps to rise. Even their breaths intermingled, her knees bent automatically to wrap trembling legs around his waist once more.

It felt far too intimate.

"Your body tells me you are enjoying the proximity," he rumbled, voice changed, ragged.

It was true. The mark continued to elicit pleasure upon pleasure, her abdomen clenched tight. Wetness escaped her folds to coat his cock, making it slick as it rubbed against her.

Gritting her teeth and lifting her hips- Kagome gasped loudly the moment she took him inside. Holding onto his shoulders, she cummed a second time with the first thrust. Crying out, she squeezed her eyes shut, body shivering. It was ridiculous. She shouldn't be responding so easily- this wasn't normal, but her body was gearing itself up for another, greedy for his attention and seeming to get off on his touch alone.

_So this is what it's like to be mated to a demon._

Sesshoumaru made a strained noise, jaw ticking. His eyes were wide, as though he hadn't expected that. The sensation of his cock filling her to the brim made heat curl her toes. It stretched her, throbbing. He licked the shell of her ear and breathed: "Are you certain that you're going to last long?" He purred. "You could barely stand, and now I feel you release so easily."

The smoke of a smile lingered on his lips. Kagome blushed, curling lithe fingers through silky strands, and because remaining still and silent wouldn't serve to distract her from the memories lingering like unswept cobwebs in her mind- she bucked her hips forward.

Sesshoumaru hissed, gripping the backs of her thighs and lifting. He then began to move.

Moaning, she shuddered and felt her breasts bounce with quick, punishing jolts. Her orgasm made her slick and easily allowed the motions.

He bucked his hips, thrusting harder until an erratic pace was set, claws scraping red rivets into her thighs. Kagome panted, sweat dotting her brow, catching his gaze. Eye contact made it all far too real, so she ducked her head, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

This was not making love. She'd probably never experience that. But the hard, jolting, wet noises of their fucking wasn't unpleasant.

Sesshoumaru descended on her bared shoulders with hard kisses and scrapes of fangs. He panted hotly against feverish skin, crushing her hips against his own with each thrust as he rocked her against him, bucking roughly like he was seeking to push even deeper.

Kagome opened her mouth- soundless for a moment as she chocked, before moaning loudly, instinct warming her hands until steam curled off his skin in the wake of her reiki laced fingers.

A snarl thundered in her ears in response, before it wavered in favour of a guttural groan.

Sesshoumaru gasped into her neck as she slid her palms down his chest, producing more of the hissing steam. Sinking his fangs down into her neck and bucking harder, stripes becoming bold and jagged- he utterly lost himself in sensation and lust.

Keeping her grip on his shoulders, Kagome rode the wave until a spike of youki blazed through her skin. He fed it, lacing their power until it felt as though a torch had been lit in her stomach, following a blazing trail of gasoline. Tangling fingers into his hair and pulling tightly- Kagome made an animalistic noise as her back arched, hips spasming as she came.

He slammed his hips forward a moment later, cumming hard without warning. She made a dim noise in the back of her throat as the feeling of his seed filled her to the brim, eyes hazy.

Quick panting became the only noise in the previously loud room, slowly abating.

Without the pleasure keeping her high, however, Kagome began to feel cold from the sweat dotting her body instead of slick and pleased.

Sesshoumaru shifted, pulling out of her and laying down on the bed beside her, resting on his back.

Feeling a little strange, Kagome turned on her side away from him, curling into herself.

They didn't speak.

The pulsing, full sensation of their juices sliding down her thighs wouldn't go away. Kagome picked herself up shakily like a newly born fawn, staggering to the bathroom. In the privacy of the shower, she sat down much like she had after being bound to him. Only this time she couldn't shake herself out of her stasis. Numbness crept into her bones, the sex having prevented memories from seeping in.

Sesshoumaru lay on the bed for a little while, listening to the spray. From his keen hearing, the Daiyoukai could tell the water fell steady and continuous, indicating the miko was not moving.

His claws twitched.

Sitting up, he shifted off the large bed and padded to the bathroom door, pushing it open. In the shower cubicle, the miko sat with her knees drawn up, arms loosely curled around them, black hair sweeping over her shoulders to plaster to her skin.

Sesshoumaru noted she'd fallen asleep. Frowning slightly, he turned the spray off and swept mokomoko around her, lifting her into his arms.

"This does not suit you, miko," he muttered, turning and walking back into the bedroom.

Kagome shivered in her sleep, making a pained noise, teeth grinding.

"Stop...please...don't hurt him-" her voice cracked, nails embedding themselves into Sesshoumaru's pale flesh. He did not flinch, merely stopped and listened.

"Souta...Souta," tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...I couldn't move."

Sesshoumaru watched her flinch and recoil in her sleep, clinging or trying to ease away from him. Laying her on the bed, heat soon rippled in the air, curling around his form. They would need to discuss what had happened at the Banquet at some point, but he would not rouse her tonight.

The bed dipped with significant weight as the large dog demon settled down, shifting and laying his muzzle over her wet stomach. Kagome soon curled into his fur for warmth.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled again.

Sesshoumaru let out a soft, grumbling huff in response, sliding red eyes shut.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: I've got no excuse for this long break, just life stuff. Forgive me!_

_Warning: Smut, gore and finding out what happened to Souta (i.e child murder) the latter two start with the italics so just skip those if the subject matter makes you uncomfortable._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Stirring awake disoriented, Kagome had sat up to find herself alone, a blanket covering her body. She brushed a hand over weary eyes, set her shoulders and got up.

It felt like a cycle to continually experience such large, consuming emotions and quietly pack them away, but it proved necessary. Rin needed her to be strong. By day she'd be everything the little girl needed, by night she could allow herself to fall apart a little. Just so long as she could put herself back together in time for the next day.

After showering and dressing she hurried through the kitchen where Jaken squawked that 'he'd be the one to get Rin,' which she ignored, jogging out of the penthouse to the elevator.

While standing inside the metal cage, a skittish thought occurred to her. _No one's watching me._

Sesshoumaru wasn't around. She'd left Jaken behind. Maybe she and Rin could...perhaps, take the elevator down to the first floor? No. It would be crawling with demons. She needed to stop running blindly into obstacles and start planning a genuine escape. With routes, a map of the city, knowledge of the guard's shift schedules and such.

Shaking her head at the knee jerk reaction to flee, Kagome stopped at Kouga's floor, approaching the door and knocking.

It swiftly swung open, Rin immediately launching herself out and hugging her legs tightly. Kagome swayed a little from the impact, grunting and giggling a little.

"Hey there, kiddo. Miss me?" she smoothed her hand over her hair.

"Mhm!" Rin nodded, squeezing tight.

Looking up, Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of Kohaku stepping out of the apartment as well, avoiding her questioning gaze.

"We had to call him down," Ayame approached the door, laughing a little awkwardly. "Turns out so many boisterous boys was a bit much for Rin to handle. We had to separate them until Kohaku gave us some help. He was a real trooper, you should have seen it! He was like a Knight, guarding her and telling my lil rascals to play nice."

Her stomach tightened with guilt. Kagome knelt before Rin, rubbing her arms in soothing motions. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" she asked, brow furrowed. So much had been clogging her brain she hadn't stopped to think. Of course a child that had been isolated most of her life would freak out from so much enthusiastic attention.

Rin nodded, sniffing and rubbing at her eyes. "Mn. Kohaku… helped. Mrs Ayame and Mr Kouga were very nice. I felt… bad, for being…" she trailed off. The unspoken word was left hanging in the air.

"Well don't," the miko said firmly. "It's not your fault. I'm so proud of you," she murmured, gentling. "You've been strong. If things were different, you know I'd have come and got you myself."

It hadn't exactly been a traditional sleepover. Rin blinked, smiling a little.

Standing, Kagome noticed Ayame's large grin and glittering eyes. "You two are adorable," she cooed.

Kagome felt her face heat up, starting when the little girl took her hand, squeezing. It felt as natural as breathing to squeeze back. She then glanced at the boy, taking in his dulled expression. At least she now had a chance to tell him about the encounter with his sister last night. "Come have breakfast, little Knight," she said. "You helped out Rin, it would mean a lot to me if you joined us."

Kohaku nodded in his usual silent, doleful way.

With a quick but sincere thank you to Ayame, Kagome led the kids to the elevator.

Something occurred to her then, pushing the button. "Kohaku. Did Sesshoumaru order you to keep watch over Rin?"

He nodded, "if the wolves didn't request me, I was to go to them anyway and wait until you came to pick us up today."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as they stepped into the elevator. While on the surface it looked like a sweet thing to do, now she knew; Kohaku was just another way of monitoring them. If he hadn't been there, theoretically she could have taken Rin down to the first floor and try to glean the layout and distance to the door. But Sesshoumaru was one step ahead of her, blocking off exits the second she got the skittish urge to run again.

"Isn't that really nice of Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin was beaming and swaying their joined hands. She'd picked up Kohaku's and was happily doing the same with him, much to his confusion.

"Yeah, very nice," Kagome muttered.

* * *

During breakfast, Kohaku remained silent save for a few non-committal noises. Rin jabbered on, her shyness far away now that she was comfortable once more. Jaken had huffed and stepped out of the penthouse to go run a few errands.

Kagome watched the door swing shut, soon turning to the boy. "I've been meaning to tell you but...I saw your sister last night."

Brown eyes flickered, briefly widening as they remained on his food, lifting slowly. "You... did?" He croaked thinly, looking fragile and brittle.

Dark brows pulled together and Kagome carefully reached out, placing a hand over his own. "Sango's doing alright. She asked about you and everything."

Some life warmed his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The embers inevitably died within his gaze however, and he visibly withdrew, pulling his hand away. "Oh," he murmured at length.

"What's wrong?" Concern knitted her brow.

"It's nothing. I was just hoping that she'd have forgotten about me by now."

Horror knotted in her stomach, but it was Rin who piped up. "Why would you say that? That's mean!" she burst, tiny hands balling into fists.

Kohaku picked at his food, uncomfortable, and the miko swallowed. Withdrawing her hand from the cool surface of the table, she was about to say more when a quiet voice reached her ears. "It would be...less painful for her, if she forgot I existed. There's no point in wishing or wanting to see each other again, it'll never happen."

Rin and Kagome exchanged a glance.

When the boy excused himself to go to the restroom, Rin leaned over slightly. "I don't want Kohaku to be sad."

"I know."

"He's my friend," she insisted. "My very good friend. And friends look out for each other, yes? They make sure they're happy."

Kagome's heart warmed and she smoothed some hair back from the girl's face. "Mhm. I know what you're thinking."

"And?" Rin looked at her beseechingly.

Kagome stifled a sigh, flicking her forehead and causing giggles to break out. "I'll see what I can do, kiddo."

Since the revelation last night that she was privileged, the miko felt it only right to capitalise on it. Make use of it for others less fortunate than herself. She glanced at Rin and gentled her voice. "I'm glad he was there to help you. Was it...scary, before he showed up?"

Pushing her food around on her plate, Rin's eyes remained on her untouched eggs. "A little. There was just...so many kids. And they were loud, and jumping, and- they kept tugging my arms in different directions to go play, but I didn't want to."

Mood plummeting, Kagome stiffened. Her belly churned, stirring white-hot fire into her veins. Rin noticed her expression and jolted, waving both hands. "Mrs Ayame stopped them until Kohaku arrived, I was okay, promise."

Releasing a breath, the miko leaned down and hugged Rin, muttering an apology into her hair. In the grand scheme of things, boisterous boys were the least of their problems.

_"I've been thinking about the time when I'll become a father. I do hope Rin will like the name 'Souta' for our son."_

Kagome swallowed and squeezed the girl a little tighter.

* * *

Dutifully that afternoon, the miko trained. She pushed her body to its limits, coiling reiki out into her bow fairly easily now. Rin and Kohaku had tagged along to the training hall, doing some more defensive moves. The spark from earlier that had livened his body had entirely disappeared, leaving him withdrawn, expression as smooth and cold as a mannequin.

It was with this in mind that she asked Jaken to take her to a certain Daiyoukai.

* * *

Looking over the latest report from overseas, intent golden eyes flicked up the second a certain presence registered, drawing closer. How odd to feel the miko approach his office of her own volition. He lifted his head and leaned back slightly into the comfort of his leather chair, hearing two voices argue briefly outside the door.

There came a knock, and then; "Lord Sesshoumaru! We ask most humbly for permission to disturb your great sanctuary!"

He inwardly winced. Jaken's tone remained as high and nasally as ever. "Enter."

The door swung open, green toad trotting in, followed by Kagome. Their eyes met instantly, and he was rewarded with the sight of red blooming on her cheeks. The memory of her willing embrace and eager hips moving against his came to mind. He wondered what part, in particular, she was recalling, blunt teeth grazing her bottom lip briefly in a sensual drag.

Thin lips curved, and Sesshoumaru resurfaced, only catching the last few sentences of Jaken's latest tirade. "-and THAT'S why she sees fit to disturb you today. I tried to stop her, mi Lord, honest I-"

"That will be all, Jaken. You may leave us," Sesshoumaru dismissed.

His retainer made a small squeak, dipping into a bow and glaring at Kagome as he left. The miko watched the door slide shut with narrow eyes, turning her attention where it belonged; back on him.

"I uh- didn't want to get in your way but first off..." taking a breath and setting her shoulders, wary blue eyes flitted away. "Thank you," she muttered, "for sending Kohaku to watch over Rin last night. She would've had a tough time of it without him there."

Suprise briefly coloured his expression. How rare for the miko to thank him. Strange too, since it hadn't been a benevolent act on his part. "You are welcome," he uttered.

"I also had a question I wanted to ask," Kagome folded her arms. "A request, maybe."

"Another?" He couldn't help but tease, watching the miko tense and meet his gaze. When she didn't move, he gracefully gestured to the seat on the opposite side of his desk with a sweep of his hand. "You may sit and tell me."

Stiffly approaching, a hand self consciously sought the bite marks on her neck, rubbing them. No doubt they ached.

He ached.

"There was...a Purple Tulip woman last night. Sango. She's...Kohaku's sister," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru was momentarily distracted by her shifting in the seat, thighs rubbing together, and inwardly hissed. The bond was certainly inconvenient. He knew the magnitude of heady sensations swimming between them frightened and alarmed her, but for the demon who had expected such things, it merely annoyed him. They were distracting, and admittedly somewhat surprising in their sheer volume. It had taken near all his self-restraint at the banquet not to give in and mount her like some baser animal in heat. Ridiculous.

He shook himself and gave a curt nod to prompt her to continue.

"I just wanna know if it would be possible to make her a...um...maid? For us?"

The heavy silence within the office spoke volumes and she quickly hurried on. "Or a nanny might be more accurate. That way she could see Kohaku- and maybe Doctor Miroku- ah shit. I probably shouldn't have told you that part," Kagome winced, groaning. "Look I figured you can't buy her as you did with Kohaku?"

"Did you now?" He purred, resting his chin on one hand and watching the woman squirm.

Blue eyes darkened as she straightened and huffed. "Are you making fun of me? I'm nervous in case you couldn't tell."

"For the life of me, I cannot fathom why. You are speaking with your mate."

Kagome floundered, hands coming to rest on her knees. "I guess because I'm discussing other people's lives and I don't know what I can give you to make this happen. I've already agreed to sex, having your kid and becoming your mate. There's nothing more I can offer of myself."

Sesshoumaru observed her with all the languid watchfulness of a jungle cat. The smoke of a smile lingered on his lips, and long fingers unfurled from his palm, offering it out for her to take.

Kagome swallowed and stood, making her way around the desk and obediently placing a hand in his, yelping when the demon tugged her down to straddle him.

"It is still so ingrained in you...the habits of wastelanders. Trades and exchanges," he hummed. Unlike usual, he held off on immediately tasting sunkissed skin or teasing her. To his sadistic glee, Kagome squirmed in an almost agitated way, only to blink and pause when he did nothing. A flash of disappointment entered her gaze, before sharpening into a glare. Always wrestling with artificial or real emotions.

She was so very amusing.

"Can this one not simply give you something because it will please you?" He went on to muse.

"No," Kagome said quietly, warm hands resting on his chest. Her gaze dropped. "No, I- wouldn't want you to do that. I don't want hand-outs."

"Because you are frightened of being endeared to me," Sesshoumaru smirked.

The miko bristled, sighing. Her body fit so nicely against his, and the feeling of her straddling him was a comfortable one, their muscles relaxing in recognition of each other.

"It is interesting...that you do not wish to like me, and yet last night you guarded me so viciously from other females," the languid observation escaped him.

Kagome's cheeks bloomed red and she groaned, burying her face in both hands. "I did do that, didn't I? I feel terrible," she grumbled. "That poor woman..."

Chuckling quietly, large palms smoothed over the curve of her hips. His cock predictably stirred a little, seeking her tight heat.

"If you regret it so much, perhaps you should apologise by inviting Kagura into my bedchambers and-"

A snarl rang out, briefly deafening him. Her hands tightly gripped his fine modern clothes- nose inches from his own. Kagome's eyes had darkened into fierce blue hues.

Ah- that did not help his erection. Now it was a tent in his pants, prodding against her thigh. Sesshoumaru didn't know what he expected, but it certainly wasn't the miko pushing herself up and off his lap and instead spreading his legs, yanking at his belt.

"You know her name," she grit out, voice coloured by rage and instinct.

Loosening it, she tugged the leather-free and discarded it, sinking to her knees. In a blind rush of sensation, she'd freed his cock and taken the straining head into her mouth.

It was the Daiyoukai's turn to snarl, gasping and feeling his lips peel back, panting hot, needy breaths into the air.

Yes, the bond was inconvenient, an annoyance…but it was also addictive and golden. Her tongue and mouth never failed to elicit a reaction out of him.

Claws trailed into black hair and latched tight, quiet grunts and groans escaping clenched teeth as she bobbed her head and sucked. She dragged blunt nails down his thighs and pushed herself back, salvia connecting her glistening lips to his aching length. "That's what you wanted her to do last night, right?" She grit out.

Sesshoumaru growled, hand tightening in her hair. "You fool. Continue-"

"Fuck you!" she snarled, making him twitch and sigh all over. Hot blood pumped hard and fast within his veins. It was getting difficult to hold himself back. "If you take another woman into your bed then I'll- I'll-" the strength and blind jealousy waned in her voice, logic and sanity rearing inside her. Sesshoumaru did not like the doubt it awakened, and he moved his paperwork aside and reached down, tugging his miko up to sit on his desk.

His hands clamped down hard on her hips as she squirmed to get away. "You truly are a brat. A foolish woman," he muttered, nipping hard at her collarbone. "This Sesshoumaru has his hands full with you. I do not want another."

Kagome stiffened beneath him. He sensed the moment relief and self-hatred _for_ that relief bloomed in her scent.

"However," he continued, kissing her neck. "To request the Purple Tulip known as Sango to be our 'nanny' would be quite impossible. She is a prostitute to her owners. I will have to request her services as a prostitute in order to justify having her around our penthouse for a few hours a week. That is all I can grant you."

Kagome stared up at the ceiling, a shaking hand coming up to press against her eyes. "...P-please….tell me what you want in exchange."

"No."

"Please," she begged, shoulders shaking.

Sesshoumaru tugged her hand away, staring into the woman's eyes as they swam with unshed tears. "No," he repeated softer. "Try as you might, miko, you cannot remain impassive to me."

Kagome's arms wrapped around his shoulders, back arching to let their chests meet, body seeking out his own to reassure, to comfort.

"I'm anything but impassive," she said thinly, watching her movements as though they weren't her own.

It felt so easy and natural to pry her clothes aside and sink inside her. Kagome clutched him close and let out the soft, keening sounds he was quickly becoming obsessed with. He took her roughly on his desk, the wood squeaking and jolting with distress. Bucking lean hips hard and pressing her back into the surface, he panted against her mouth.

Instincts arose to take her from behind but he stifled it by sinking aching fangs into her shoulder and groaning. Kagome cried out in pleasure.

When their pace became erratic and reached an encompassing crescendo that threatened to undo him completely, Sesshoumaru rammed his hips forward and released. His mate practically mewled and clenched tight around him, trembling beautifully.

In the lingering aftermath, a wet tongue slid over the expanse of her cheek. His Kagome lay spent and still, twitching slightly. A haze had sheened her eyes. Distress and confusion spiralled through the pleasure, rapidly making it murky and unclean. Sesshoumaru studied her.

While no expert on humans, he sensed something pooling within her mind; Potential darkness that threatened to corrupt her sanity the more she punished herself for enjoying the pleasure of the bond. While it stroked his ego to see his mate so jealous over the Purple Tulip, her body moving of its own accord, and the feelings being injected into her via the bite mark obviously distressed her.

"You trained today," he pointed out quietly, able to sense the faint reiki clinging to her hair.

"Yes," she said softly, gazing out of the floor-length window as they remained as one, him bent over her on the sullied desk.

"...Show me what you can do now," he uttered.

Picking themselves up and haphazardly dressing, Kagome had clung to him as he'd flown to the training room on a higher floor. It was there that she summoned reiki to her hands. Strangely enough, she faired better when using a bow and arrow, using the wood as a sort of conductor to allow the holy powers to race across straight to the arrowhead. Not quite perfect, but shining out with visible control all the same.

"This one did not expect you to progress so quickly," Sesshoumaru uttered.

"Guess I feel more in control when I'm holding a weapon," she joked weakly, catching his gaze.

Sesshoumaru hummed, fang hooking over his lip briefly in a dark smile. "I think you are ready. Do not drink any contraceptive tea today. We begin trying tonight."

Kagome's eyes widened, soon squeezing shut. "Alright."

Perhaps it was sooner than initially planned but he felt it necessary. The bond's demands that they produce an offspring were getting out of hand. He needed to soothe it, lest the mating mark push Kagome over the edge. For Sesshoumaru's purposes, he needed her sane.

* * *

A few hours later, after eating dinner with the children on the rooftop garden, Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's presence draw close once more. She rose a brow, glancing up at where he lingered in the doorway to the roof. Approaching when he beckoned her over, warm breathed fanned over her ear, voice quiet.

"There is a complication with your request."

Glancing back at where Kohaku and Rin were colouring at a low table, she took his clawed hand and tugged the Daiyoukai into the stairwell. "What do you mean? They won't let you have Sango for a few hours a week?"

He shook his head. "Apparently those mated cannot indulge in a second woman right now due to their 'limited supply' as Lord Menōmaru put it."

Kagome folded her arms, frowning slightly. "Crap," she muttered, mind whirling. "There has to be another way..." Sesshoumaru's smooth, emotionless features slightly winced- imperceptible, but she caught it. "What is it?"

"Hn, there is another option. Whether or not she'd agree to it depends on the caprice of her mood..."

Kagome tilted her head slightly.

* * *

"This bores me, can we please skip the tedious drawl and just get to the part where you tuck your tail between your legs and leave?" Inukimi sighed, inspecting perfect nails.

The last thing Kagome had expected to happen when going to visit Sesshoumaru's mother would be the surprising sight of a large bull youkai blocking entrance to her lavish apartment. She stopped with Sesshoumaru in the hallway, watching the pale demoness stare up at the imposing male.

The bull snarled, nostrils flaring. "You bitch, I am not leaving!"

"Then you are a fool. No one likes a pestering male," she tutted, peering around his bulky hide to smile sharply at Sesshoumaru. "Ohh look at that. My precious son has arrived~" she purred, plucking the air with deft fingers to invite him over. "Darling Sesshoumaruuu! Do take care of this little pest for me."

The bull glanced over his shoulder at Sesshoumaru, steam hissing out of his nose. "I have no wish to fight you, Dog Lord. I simply demand back what this female has stolen from me!"

Kagome stepped forward, "what did she steal?"

"My mate!" The bull roared, head rearing back to scrape large horns against the ceiling.

Golden eyes cut to the ceiling. "So dramatic. You cannot steal something that willingly runs into your arms," Inukimi hummed.

A terrible booming noise ripped itself from the bull's throat before he swung for her. A green whip snapped through the air- wrapping around a burly wrist and pulling taut, stopping it inches from Inukimi's gloating features.

Sesshoumaru sneered, keeping a tight hold of the glowing energy as the bull turned blazing eyes upon him.

"Mother," he said in a cool tone. Youki flared into the air, cold and pricking the back of Kagome's neck. "Return his mate to him."

With a sigh, the demoness adjusted the furs around her shoulders and glanced back into her apartment. "I am sorry," she said.

A dark-haired woman with four arms stepped into view, stopping beside her, face showing a perpetual smile. She was incredibly beautiful, wearing fine, colourful silks arranged to accommodate the two arms on either side of her body.

"Not at all, it was only a matter of time before he found me," the voice seemed to come from the youkai whose mouth did not move.

Inukimi smiled and hummed, reaching for the back of her head- where Kagome realised with alarm that a second face lay hidden behind the fall of dark hair. Planting a kiss on the two-faced demoness and heedless of the bull's incensed snarling, Inukimi gave a wave.

Once the two strange mates had taken their leave, Sesshoumaru releasing the bull- the demon and miko gave sighs of relief. They then looked at his mother wearily.

"What?" she tutted, lighting her pipe. "A little mischief helps spice up my days. Speaking of which," inhuman eyes smiled. "You look as though you have delicious secrets of your own to talk to me about."

Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru, silently asking if he still thought this was a good idea. He glanced down at her and lifted a shoulder. It was her call.

Clearing her throat, she gave an awkward smile. "Let's take this inside your apartment. It's a uh...delicate mischief."

This only seemed to delight Inukimi, who gestured gracefully to enter.

* * *

"So in short," Inukimi closed her ruby red mouth over the tip of the pipe, taking a drag. "You need this one to request Sango for a few hours a week. During that time, she will spend it with her brother, Kohaku and lover, Miroku?"

Kagome nodded seriously, seated on the plush sofa beside Sesshoumaru.

Pale lashes slid shut as the demoness hummed with disinterest, letting wisps of smoke leak out from between her teeth. "That sounds very dull indeed. What, pray tell, do I get out of such an arrangement?"

The miko swallowed and shifted in her seat. "Y-you'll be getting grandbabies soon enough?"

Inukimi giggled, "I would've gotten those anyway without agreeing to this boring proposition. Try again."

Sesshoumaru's claws twitched, eyes narrowing. "You will do it because this one and his mate have requested it of you."

"Hah! Are you ordering your honoured mother, little pup? Mind yourself."

A growl began to build within his throat, but Kagome lay a hand on his tense arm. "Let me speak to her alone," she said quietly. "I'd feel better if you were with Rin right now, anyway. I'll send for Jaken once I'm finished here to escort me back."

Indulging her, Sesshoumaru reluctantly stood and inclined his head, leaving with a frown at his mother, who smiled serenely.

Left alone, the two women gazed at one another. So much chaos had been happening lately, it felt a little strange to sit across from the regal demoness without the threat of something else happening looming over her head. Now that Kagome really looked at her within the glamour and safety of her own home, Inukimi exuded a poised, calculating aura, hidden by sleek smiles and lavish furs.

"Why do you wish to reunite the Purple Tulip with her brother?" Inukimi asked.

Kagome blinked. Wasn't it obvious? "Because it's the right thing to d-"

"Dull," she cut her off, sighing. "Give me a better reason."

"I'm not here to entertain you!" Kagome burst, before reeling herself back in. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, glancing at Inukimi's knowing smile. It was sharp, and full of perfect teeth. Reluctantly, she parted with the words; "She reminds me of myself. I...want to be reunited with my brother more than anything," she muttered. "But I can't, because he's dead. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Indeed," Inukimi giggled behind a trailing sleeve. "Thank you for exposing your belly to me, little one," she purred. "Though, such knowledge was announced for all to see last night, judging by your heated reaction towards Naraku. Did he kill your kin?"

Kagome stiffened and hugged her arms. "...Something like that."

Cruel eyes assessed her, Inukimi taking another drag. "Tell me what happened to him and I will agree to request the Purple Tulip for you."

Panic and dread welled up inside her, the idea akin to picking open an old scab that may bleed her dry. "Why do you want to know? That information means nothing to you!"

"But it means everything to _you_," Inukimi hummed. "This secret sent you screaming over the dining table towards Naraku as though an unhinged creature. You act like a wary animal, but even beasts have more sense than to reveal their weaknesses so openly. You are hurting from this memory," she said in clipped tones. "And the city will pick at that wound like vultures unless you conquer it. I will not have my son be placed in danger from such a landmine mate."

Slowly, the tension leaked out of Kagome's shoulders. "I never asked to be his mate," she said quietly.

"Perhaps not, but we adapt to the situations at hand."

Her hands clamped down on her knees, releasing a breath. A mother protecting her son was something she could understand. And didn't she promise herself to help Sango and Kohaku? Compared to what the Purple Tulip was probably enduring right then, dredging up painful memories was a luxury in comparison.

"Can I have a drink?" she muttered.

Inukimi's painted lips twitched. Opening a bottle of wine, she poured one out for the miko, who accepted it and stared down at the red, shimmering surface contained in the glass.

"Souta and I had been searching within Tokyo for food not long after the world had turned to shit. One day, Naraku happened upon us."

* * *

_"I could help you be reunited with your mother," silky tones purred. _

_"Really?" Souta gaped, staring up at the man cloaked in a baboon pelt. The stranger looked right at home atop the mound of corpses. _

_"Of course~ she's taken refuge at a building near the hospital. I can take you to her if you'd like."_

_Wide brown eyes swung to Kagome, staring up at her pleadingly. _

_"No," she muttered, gripping his small hand tight. "I...I don't believe you."_

_"Naturally an older sibling must be protective of the younger," he gave a throaty chuckle. "But you really are passing up a valuable opportunity. She misses you both terribly."_

_Visible tears swam in Souta's eyes and he stepped forward, tugging his arm to try and escape her grip. "We should go!"_

_"Why? Just because some creepy guy is telling us Mom's there, you believe him?"_

_"You're always like this- you're always bossing me around! You never listen to what I want to do!" Souta burst, tugging his hand free and moving away. "Just once, why can't we do what I say?"_

_"Because you're little!"_

_A thud cut them off. Just a footstep. Weight shifting closer. But it was enough. _

_The two children glanced behind them, stomachs twisting as they noticed several demons looming over tops of the buildings. Some hung from street-lights. Their large, gaping mouths were stretched into thin smiles._

_Kagome's throat became dry. Reaching behind her, she grabbed Souta's waiting hand without looking, before breaking into a panicked run. _

_"It's useless," the baboon pelt man chuckled, watching them go._

_She fled like the devil was at her heels, heart thundering._

_"Hurry, Souta!" she barked. Glancing back at the boy- she was alarmed to see a child-like yellow imp holding her hand instead, bursting into laughter as she shrieked and threw his hand aside. Looking around frantically for her brother, she bolted back in the direction she'd come, hurrying around a building and gasping- feet tripping and causing her chin to smack on the ground. Dazed, Kagome shifted, glancing at the wrecked truck blocking her path, bathing her in shade from the blazing sun._

_Hearing a panicked noise, Kagome stilled and peered under the truck, crawling beneath it. Souta trembled behind a tire- and she bit back a sigh of relief, huddling closer._

_Only for a purple, misshapen hand to plunge under the truck. Souta let out a cry as it grabbed his ankle, tearing him out from under the vehicle. Two large hooves shifted within Kagome's view, a booming voice inquiring:_

_"Should we take this brat back to the main buildin'?"_

_"We have enough young boys to work for us. With the state of provisions, it would be unwise to add to the number of children we already house," came the silky voice from the baboon pelt man. __"Dispose of him."_

_Kagome's breathing hitched, as though the wind had been knocked out of her. And then the screaming started. _

_It couldn't have lasted for more than five seconds, but they were five seconds in which she did not move._

_She couldn't._

_Her body hadn't responded, frozen stiff. Even though she yelled and agonised within her mind to get up- to fucking move- because it was Souta out there, her baby brother, and he needed her-_

_Kagome trembled beneath the truck and chocked on her fear. A sickening snap cut off the awful wailing, followed by a thump._

_She wasn't entirely aware of the keening noises rattling out of her the second it registered that Souta's small, broken body had been dropped. His lifeless, brown eyes stared right at her._

_"Do catch the girl, we always have need of those," came that sinuous voice again._

_That monstrous hand latched onto metal, causing it to shriek and tear. Kagome cried out as her sanctuary was lifted from over her head. It was only then that the 13 year old scrambled out from under the truck._

_Coughing and panting, she could barely see through the hot, sticky tears that clung to her face. Buildings passed in a blur as her legs pumped, feet pounding on the broken concrete. She weaved around abandoned tanks and scavenging, thin men with gaunt faces- the demons pursuing her causing them to scatter like roaches._

_The ground practically shook with the weight of so many chasing her- or maybe there were just a few and were so giant and heavy it caused the earth to brace itself. Kagome didn't know. She didn't dare look back once. In all the confusion and brain-splitting grief crying out through her nervous system, Kagome didn't even realise she was climbing the stairs of the family shrine again until she was nearing the top._

_"Gotcha!"_

_Yelping- she felt something scrape across her back, and quickly raced on. Hurrying around the back of her old home, she patted her back, finding torn material but thankfully no blood for them to sniff her out with. Grabbing the handle of the back door, she threw herself against the wood and followed when it flung open. Shutting it behind her, she panted wildly, choking on air. Her lungs blazed, feet throbbing. Sweat dotted her brow and clung to the back of her neck._

_Hearing voices outside was the only reason she dragged herself up and stumbled through the house. Hearing the front door open however- she froze. There was no way she could hide upstairs now. The kitchen was out, as she was too big to fit into the small cupboards. That left..._

_Kagome looked down the narrow hallway at the barely lit door awaiting her. The memory of flies took flight within her mind. But she had no choice._

_It took all her willpower to hurry to it, opening the door to the storehouse and holding her breath._

_When the demons searched the whole house and came up empty, naturally they opened that same door._

_"Fuck, that's foul-" a tiger youkai hissed, raising a hand over his nose._

_"Dead humans always have that scent. Like rotting meat that's been left out in the sun too long," said a gangly oni. "This one's been dead for a while, looks like an old man."_

_"Let's get out of here- I doubt the brat would enter this room."_

_Even after the door slid shut behind them, Kagome did not rise from her hiding place beneath the soiled covers with Grandpa's rotting corpse. She stayed there, feeling his skinny, hollowed-out husk resting beside her. She lifted the blanket slightly enough to suck in less putrid air, trying not to breathe in his stench, trying not to whimper at the maggots catching in her dark hair, trying not to think of Souta's broken body lying somewhere alone on Tokyo's streets, abandoned by his only sister._

* * *

Kagome lifted her head listlessly.

Inukimi stared. Her pipe had long since fizzled out, unnoticed. Whatever sadistic glee she'd hoped to gain from watching Kagome squirm had been wiped away.

Quietly, she repeated her vow to start requesting Sango every week, and would do so in a few days time. Nodding, the miko stiffly rose and downed her drink, bidding her a goodnight. Once Jaken arrived to escort her back, Kagome followed him down the cold, barren hallway, glancing out of the window at Tokyo's war-torn streets.

_I wonder if anyone ever buried him._

She didn't know how she'd managed to actually escape the shrine and Tokyo in the first place all those years ago. Somehow, she'd lost consciousness during the entire nightmare in the storehouse and woken up outside of the city in a forest. No supplies, no extra clothes, yet not a scratch or maggot on her. She'd figured after the ordeal her body had been on autopilot and she'd staggered out of reach of Naraku's clutches.

Reaching Sesshoumaru's penthouse, she found that a pillow fort had been set up. Within it, Rin and Kohaku slept soundly, their faces smeared with colourful face-paint.

Kagome's heart shuddered in her chest, blue eyes sliding up to meet Sesshoumaru's prying golden gaze.

Dismissing Jaken for the night, he waited until the kappa had waddled out, before crossing the room in a matter of moments and standing before her. Kagome forced her mouth to bend into a smile. "So...you wanted to make a baby tonight, right?"

Apathetic, handsome features barely shifted, but a large hand ensnared her wrist.

Kagome swallowed and steeled herself when he drew in close- grabbing her hips and sitting down in an armchair, yanking her to sit atop him.

Stifling a shriek, she whisper-hissed; "what are you doing?"

Grabbing a blanket from the back of the chair, he wrapped it around her shoulders. "Rest here," he muttered, soon adding; "we cannot leave the children unattended in the living room. We will try for a pup tomorrow."

It sounded like an excuse, but she wasn't sure how to take that. Tired of second-guessing everything however, Kagome rested her head against a broad, warm shoulder.

Under the blanket, Sesshoumaru lay a hand on her knee. The warmth of his skin bled through her clothing, anchoring her in place. She brushed tentative fingers against the back of his hand.

Feeling a palm stroke the back of her hair- hot tears pricked her eyes. A simple action. A kindness. For some reason, it caused her to cling tightly to the Daiyoukai, burying her face in his neck.

While feeling his large hands drag up and down her back, Kagome dimly searched for the artificial feeling of the bond forcing its will upon her, but there was nothing.


End file.
